


Paradise Haven

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Detectives, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Lies, Love Confessions, Mates, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pixies, Plot Twists, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Small Towns, Spiders, Supernatural Creatures, True Love, True Mates, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Paradise Haven is a perfect town for supernatural creatures, like yourself, to let go of the human illusion they put up and just be themselves. You didn't want to go, but it took the convincing of a wolfman called Levi to make you go. When you arrive, you have the perfect home and you don't need to work a day in your life. All you do is explore, swim in the ocean, tend to your garden and walk your corgi Bruce. To make things extra perfect, Levi the handsome wolfman detective of the town is your neighbour and he knows you are his true mate. People are selected to be in the town, they must be perfect for it and must be good people. So, when you go the invite you were surprised. However, you still went in the end. As you enjoy the picture perfect life, as well as allow romance to blossom between you things don't always appear as they seem in the small town. When a body shows up in the middle of town, panic sets in and fear, then more bodies appear. Levi and his team have never had a murder before in the town, it is crime free. So, he and the others must race against time and figure out what happened before he loses what's more precious to him, you his mate.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

You held your invite in your hand for the chance to live at Paradise Haven, you were a little confused at why you’d been chosen of all people to have a home there. Paradise Haven was a place where the best and the most wonderful of supernatural people were given a place to live, as well as no longer work. It was like the name said, paradise. If it was true, you were really happy you got a home there, because it really was everything a person could dream of. It was a place where you could be your supernatural self without the troubles of the real world or troubles of humans and other supers. However, you didn’t think you were that special, so you thought this invite was a mistake. So, you were going to the initiation meeting to ask about it.

You gasped as you entered the building, it was so beautiful and perfect. The woman at the door was dressed in a nice shirt and skirt, she was perfectly done up. She handed you a glass of champagne. “Welcome, please enjoy the show and the induction.”

You smiled. “Umm, thank you. Is there someone I could speak to about my invite?”

“Is there something the matter?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I think I may have gotten this invite as a mistake.”

She giggled. “Impossible, all those who get the letter are chosen for a reason.”

“But.”

“Please.” She referred to the big comfy seats facing a large tv. “Take a seat and if you still feel that way after the induction video, come to me and I’ll get someone to have a chat with you. Alright?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

She smiled big. “Wonderful, please enjoy your drink and stay.”

You sighed. “Thanks.” You walked around and saw the type of people you’d expect, rich good-looking humans and supernatural’s and some elderly. It seemed like you were the only normal looking person.

“Hello dear.” You looked to a lovely old lady with a very red cardigan. “You here alone?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“So am I! Let’s sit together, I could do with the company.”

You smiled and walked with her to the comfy chairs. “Sure, be nice to have a friend.”

She smiled at you. “Isn’t this wonderful? We’ve been invited to live in the best of the best place in the world.”

You looked into your drink, then sighed. “Yeah, I guess it’s good.”

“What’s wrong?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I don’t think I should be here.”

She patted her hand on your thigh. “You deserve to be here, now smile and enjoy.”

You gave her a little smile. “Sure.”

A lady walked in front and stood in front of the tv. “Hello everyone and welcome to the induction and initiation to Paradise Haven. You have all been specially selected and invited here today so you can be transitioned into a better life soon. So please, sit back, enjoy and help yourself to drinks as we play the introduction video to welcome you all. If there are any questions, please ask them at the end.”

You watched her walk away, then the tv lit up and there was a guy on the screen talking. You zoned out a little and just like how the place was right on the ocean. The houses were a mix of lovely little painted wooden ones, or the modern over the top kind. You personally fell in love with the light-yellow wooden house, with white painted fences, a big garden at the front and a deck as well as a swing bench at the front on the deck. You saw there were shops, no jobs and it was a proper little community that was about working together and helping each other. You smiled as they introduced the equivalent of a police team they had, they weren’t really police and all of them wolves, more like a neighbourhood watch that made sure everyone was happy and everything was ordered. You were a big fan of the raven-haired man, you had this spark of a connection with him. After they showed them, they moved on and you lost interest.

“Excuse me?” You looked to the lady who in uniform. “Is everything alright? You haven’t touched your drink.”

You handed it to her. “I umm, don’t want this. Sorry. Thank you for it though.”

“It’s no problem, do you still wish to see someone?”

You nodded and turned to her. “Y-yes, if that’s okay?”

She gave you a strained smile. “Of course, I’ll get someone right out to speak with you.”

“Thank you, oh, I’m really sorry about the trouble.”

She shook her head. “It’s no problem at all, I’m here to help. Please, just wait behind after everyone leaves.”

You nodded. “Sure, thank you again.”

“My pleasure.” You sat there as the video finished. “Thank you everyone! I will now be handing out tablets for you to fill out your personal preferences, so we know what house or area would be best to place you in at Paradise Haven!”

You stared at the tablet handed to you. “Umm? Is it okay if I wait till after I’ve had that meeting?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

You sat and waited, you waved goodbye to the old lady, then looked around as you were left alone. You looked back to the attendant. “Really sorry about this.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m here to help and this is a rather big move. Just wait right here and I’ll be back with someone to help.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You sat back in your chair and looked at the tablet, you saw the list of things it was asking, your personal taste was. You let out a long sigh, then looked up when you saw the raven-haired man walk in with the woman and looked annoyed. You stood up and smiled, you noticed how handsome he was and his black wolf ears on his head twitching away. “Hi, so sorry about this.”

Levi stared at you, he remembered seeing your papers and was the one who approved of you being in the town, he thought you’d be a great addition. He thought you were very pretty; it was a nice change from the usual stuck-up woman he normally saw in the town. He was hoping he could convince you to stay, because he felt his inner wolf stir at seeing you and muttering the word mate. He offered his hand and said your last name. “My names Levi. Abby has informed me you have some issues.”

You shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Levi. Umm, I actually wanted to ask about my invite.”

He led you to a seat and sat down with you. “Tch, what about it?”

You sighed. “Well, I think I got it by mistake. I don’t think I should get this invite; I haven’t done anything big with my life. All I’ve done is work since I could work, I help others when I can, but I don’t know if I’ve done enough…” You hummed and nibbled your lip and needed to tell him what super you were. “Oh, and.”

Levi held his hand up. “Tch, enough brat. Stop before you give me a headache.”

You blushed. “So sorry.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I didn’t mean…look, you’re a good person, great in fact. I went through your profile and approved of you, because I thought you were a wonderful person brat. You’re better than you think you are. Tch, I mean come on brat? The fact that you’re saying you don’t think you deserve to go means you deserve to go. Tell you what brat, I’ll be your contact there. I’ll visit you and we’ll put you in like a trail period, if after a month you still want to leave, then you can return home.”

You hummed, then nodded with a smile. “Sure, I’ll do that.”

He took your tablet. “Good, now tell me what kind of home you want. You want one of those fancy places?”

You shook your head. “I actually saw in the vid there was a little wooden home painted yellow, with white picket fences and a lovely garden. Oh, and that swing bench on the deck, it was beautiful.”

Levi nodded. “It’s a dream home, right?”

You nodded. “It’s perfect.”

He tapped away on the tablet. “So, what about a car?”

You hummed. “I’d prefer a bike with a little basket on the front so I cycle everywhere and place my dog in the basket.” You sighed and sat back. “I can just imagine long cycles along the beach with Bruce in the front.”

Levi could imagine you doing that too, as well as him joining you. He was a fan of the home you picked too, in fact he had a home just like that and knew that the house next to him didn’t have anyone living in it. “Sure.”

“What about jobs?”

He looked up at you. “There’s no jobs in Paradise Haven.”

You nibbled your lip, then hummed. “Oh, well that’ll be odd for me. As I said, I’ve always worked and I’ve never not worked.”

He nodded. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it. There are a lot of things to do in town, so you’ll never get bored. Plus, there are plenty of people to make friends with.”

You smiled. “I guess so.”

“Feel better?”

“I do, thank you so much Levi for helping me.”

“Tch, don’t thank me brat.”

You smiled and stood up. “Well, if you didn’t come out here to talk to me, then I’m sure I would have given this invite over and refused to go.”

He stood up and shook your hand. He felt a spark in him again and his wolf say mate again, then your scent start to invade his senses a little. “I’m glad I got to you then. I look forward to seeing you next at your home brat, have a nice day.”

You nodded. “You too Levi.”

You leaned your head against the window of the coach with your corgi Bruce sat next to you and his head on your lap. Everyone was excited as little tv screens on the back of the seats played information about Paradise Haven. You sighed as you saw the roads were long and nothing lined them for a while, you’d left normal life behind and signs of life. You fussed Bruce’s head as he slept, it always soothed you. You looked to the screen as they announced you were finally arriving. You noticed the area changed, it was clean and almost too perfect. You saw the ocean was sparkling in the sunlight, the town too had a sparkle to it. They pulled up and allowed a few people to get off, then they moved on until you were the last one on the bus. They stopped by a beautiful house you fell in love with, then it was announced it was your home.

You stood in front of the house and hummed. You looked down to Bruce. “It’s perfect, right Bruce?” You opened your gate and walked up to your home. You frowned when you didn’t see any keys, so you were glad you snuck a lock into your backpack. All your things and been sent there beforehand, so you didn’t need to do a major move in. There was a lack of security in this place, mainly because there was just no crime. So, no locks were needed. You came from places where locks were, so you were still going to install your chain lock. You put your bag down, then attached the chain on the door. You smiled at your work, then began exploring your lovely new home with Bruce.

You had a cute and lovely living room at the front of the house, a dining room, downstairs bathroom as well and in the back was a perfect kitchen with a view of the ocean at the back of your home. You had a nice big garden at the back as well, which you knew Bruce would love. You went upstairs to the landing to see a big view again at the back at the ocean, you had your bedroom at the back, which was huge with a nice big bed. You loved the walk-in wardrobe, which was full of clothes you brought, but mostly the town got you. You had a lovely personal bathroom as well, which was a godsend. You had another bathroom upstairs for anyone to use, a spare room and a nice little office. The town had even bought Bruce a bed and loads of toys for him to play with, even food too so he was fully welcomed.

You went into your bedroom, opened the double doors, then walked out onto the balcony and took in the perfect view. You let out a long sigh, then looked down into the garden next to yours and noticed how perfectly well kept it was and simple, but yours was full of beautiful flowers and life. You went downstairs, then checked outside to see a lovely bike with a basket. You smiled at it; the colour was a lovely light green. You went back into your house, made a pot of tea and grabbed some god treats, then went out onto the front deck and sat on the swing bench as the sun began to set with Bruce sat on next to you eating his treats. The night air was warm, the place was peaceful, you were sure you’d have a great night’s sleep here from now on. You couldn’t believe you were chosen to move in here, it was so nice, but the place was a bit perfect. Your plan was tomorrow to go into town on your bike with Bruce in the basket.

“Evening.” You snapped out of your world to see Levi at your garden gate, he’d been drawn to you by your scent. “May I join you?”

You nodded. “Of course, I have a pot of tea. Let me get you a tea cup.” You got up and grabbed a cup from your kitchen, then came back to find Levi sat on the swing fussing Bruce. You sat next to him, then poured him a cup. “Any milk or sugar?”

He shook his head. “Just black.”

“Sure.”

He took it from you and sipped. “Mmm, it’s really good. Cute dog, what’s his name?”

You smiled. “Great, I didn’t do much, but great and that handsome man’s name is Bruce.”

“Hi Bruce.” He fussed Bruce more, then sat back in the seat. “How’s the house?”

“Lovely, it’s nice. You live near?”

He nodded and pointed to the house next to yours. “That’s my place.”

You gasped, then smiled. “Well, hello neighbour I guess then.”

“Tch, hi. No late-night parties, clean your house and don’t be an asshole brat.”

You laughed. “Promise.”

“Good.”

You looked to your home. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

He blushed a little as his inner wolf got excited, a chase to eat dinner made by his mate was a dream. “Tch, sure.”

You smiled. “Great. So, how’s the town?”

“Clean.”

“Good…anything else?”

He hummed. “Quiet.”

You nodded. “You know, if you don’t want to talk and want me to shut up, you can just say and I will. I don’t want to be a bother.”

He glanced over at you, then downed his drink. You had made him nervous over the whole being his mate and your scent was so intoxicating to him. He was just in awe of you and he couldn’t help but just stare at you and let you talk. “I like hearing you talk brat. So, don’t shut up.”

You blushed and fussed Bruce’s face. “Well, I don’t tend to talk too much as I’m a bit of a bore, but if you like it then I’ll talk as much as you allow.” You kissed Bruce’s head. “You don’t mind dogs, right?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.” He tickled Bruce’s cheek. “I love dogs. I’m a wolf after all, so we have this instant connection with dogs.”

You giggled. “Good, I’m glad. If you said you didn’t, or that me having a pet dog was insulting to wolves, I don’t know what I would have done. This little guy is my life.” You stood up and sighed. “I guess I’ll get working on that dinner. Do you want to come inside?”

He stood up in excitement and nodded. “Sure. Mind if I help?”

You smiled. “Not at all.” You walked inside your home with Bruce at your side and Levi looking around and inspecting. You got everything out for dinner, then gave Levi jobs to do as you focused on your own things. “You okay?”

Levi nodded. “I enjoy cooking.”

You giggled. “Alright then, nice to know I have a great neighbour.”

He helped you move everything to the table, Bruce dancing around his legs. “I try.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I’m glad you’re my neighbour.” You sat down and sighed. “I don’t think I can get used to not having a job. I’ve worked all my life and well, now I don’t work.”

Levi poured you and him a drink. “I can imagine it would be odd.”

You settled into your seat and lightly talked with Levi, the two of you were acting like you’d been a couple for years. Levi knew it was the mate bond he had to you, that you were his mate and he needed you. For you though, you just felt every comfy around Levi and just liked him for him. You sat back in your chair and sighed. “So, I haven’t explored the place yet…is there anywhere you’d suggest?”

He frowned in thought. “The docks are nice, then there’s along the beach which we both face anyway.” He ruffled his hair and furrowed his brow making his cute wolf ears go back. “Oh, there’s this nice bakery in town as well. The park and the vast forest with a waterfall.”

You smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

He fiddled with his hands. “Tch, oi brat? I don’t want to be rude and what not, but I’m curious about something.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and gazed at Levi, Levi just thought you were a perfect mate to him. “Hmm?”

“So, everyone in this town, if they’re a supernatural, shows off what they are permanently as part of this rule. So, what are you and why don’t you show who you are?”

You looked down into your glass. “Ah…”

“I’m a wolf, tch, but that’s fucking easy to tell. So, what…what are you?”

You groaned and whined, then put your head in your hands. “I hate this question.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, but the mayor will want you to show off what you are.”

You looked up at Levi. “That’s…” You sighed. “Look, it’s not that I…” You pulled a face and bit your lip. “I just…I just don’t like what I am and well…I’m part of a very rare race, so people freak out about it.” You sat back and sighed. “Or they laugh at me because people think my race is a joke.”

Levi raised a brow; he was now really curious to what you were. He wanted to desperately know what his mate was, why you felt so bad about yourself. Levi thought you were a dream, mainly because you were his mate, but he still didn’t want anyone to think cruel things about themselves. “I won’t judge you for what you are, I promise.”

You smiled at him. “I…I believe you.” You let out a long sigh. “I’m kind of shy to show you though.”

Levi stood up, then shook so his eyes were wolves, his ears were out and his tail. “There, this is almost all me before becoming a wolf.”

You stood up and walked closer, then you walked behind him and looked at his long black fluffy tail. “Beautiful.”

He groaned. “I’m not, but this comes in handy with being what I am.”

You hummed a laugh. “I guess it would. I bet you’re all good with the tracking, huh?”

He nodded. “I am. So, do you feel comfortable enough to be the real you?”

You sighed and nodded. “But just to warn you, Bruce gets super happy when I do, I don’t know why, but he just loves it.”

“Alright, let’s see you.” Levi stepped back, then watched as your ears got long and pointed at the top, there was slight greenish hint to your ears that lightly touched your face near your ears. His eyes widened when large see-through and green tinted wings came from your back that seemed to shimmer with a slight gold in the light. “Holy shit.”

You hugged yourself and whined. “I’m…I’m a woodland pixie, not to be confused with a damn fairy, okay?” You pouted. “Fairies think they’re so beautiful with their brightly coloured wings and their little pointed ears. Plus, they run around in fields and high-class buildings. You know fairies take the mick out of my kind, mainly because we talk to animals, we can bring life to nature and we run around forests and woods while they have their water magic and wish sparkle magic.” You growled and flapped your wings in announce at the fairy bullies in your past, then floated up as Levi watched you. “They’re big bullies you know?” You gasped when Bruce barked at you in excitement. You leaned down and looked at him. “Bruce sweetie? No barking at me. I’m not picking you up and flying with you.” He barked more wagging his tail. “Fine.” You picked him up and crossed your legs in the air and placed him on your lap. “Silly mutt.”

“You’re a woodland pixie.”

You suddenly realised you were showing your true self to Levi. “Ah…umm…” You gulped hard. “Yeah…I’m a woodland pixie.”

Levi felt his heart hammer in his chest, he thought you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Levi had heard about woodland pixies, they were renowned for being the most kind, caring, loving, sweetest and beautiful creatures from the fairy like world. Which is why fairies hated woodland pixies because they were always loved and praised more. He knew that there was a mass killing of woodland pixies, which is why you were so rare. Your kind were known for this life-giving essence, so people tend to take it all from your kind, which resulted in dying because having all your power taken killed your kind. He understood why you were so scared and shy to show who you were, because there was a chance someone might end up trying to kill you.

Levi walked closer as you put Bruce down, then landed on your feet. He admired how cute and shy you looked, because you were waiting for an answer. He ran his hand up the side of your face making you close your eye on that side. You let out the cutest mewl and moan as he played and touched your very pointed ear. He sighed and hummed. “I think you shouldn’t be ashamed, shy or hate yourself. You look wonderful, you really do.”

You leaned to his touch. “I do?”

He nodded. “You do.” He let go of the side of your face. “May I look at your wings more?”

You blushed, then nodded and turned your back to him. “J-Just be careful t-touching them.” You let out a moan as your cheeks reddened at Levi touching your wing too much. “Levi.”

He cleared his throat and pulled away. “Sorry, I kind of touched before you warned me.”

You shivered and fluttered your wings. “It’s okay. People get excited when they see my wings, but I don’t mind the light touches.”

He lightly held the tip of your wing, then moved it to see the gold shine on it in the light turn to green. “They change colour, and yet you can see through them.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, it is odd, I know.”

He let go. “Sorry, they’re just so distracting. I could look at them for hours. They have little cute patterns on.”

You turned to face him. “Thanks.” You blushed and tucked hair behind your point ear. “I don’t think I will keep my real form.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “It’s a clause in the contract brat, you have to stay like this.”

You groaned. “Really?”

“It’s a pain, I know, but it’s better you find out now before the mayor finds out and tells you off, right?”

You pouted and groaned. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You should be proud of what you are.”

You walked away from him and began cleaning up. “Well, it’s easy for you being a cool wolfman and all, but I’m just a woodland pixie.”

Levi helped you clean. “Tch, oi shut it brat. You can talk to animals, you can make plants grow and I’m pretty sure you can heal.”

You hummed and tilted your head from side to side in thought. “Yeah, yeah I guess you are right.”

“I’m always right. Just accept it brat, you’re more wonderful than you think.”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Thank you.”

He leaned against the counter and sighed as he folded his arms. “Life is shit, it deals you nasty hits, one after another and well…it’s all about how you survive and making sure you go with the choice you know you will regret the least. I have a lot of scars from my life, and I regret some things, but I know I would regret a lot more if I didn’t make the choice I had.”

You bit your lip. “Life is rough, huh?”

He sighed. “Yeah, but there is one thing I know and that’s you cannot and shouldn’t hide who you really are. The more you hide your true self, the more you do damage to in here.” He tapped your chest with two fingers where your heart was. “Tch, I tired and I lost two friends.” He ruffled his hair. “I won’t ever lose anymore people again.”

You smiled and hugged Levi making him jump, the contact was sending his wolf into howling joy. “Thank you.”

Levi gulped as his heart raced, your sweet scent filled his senses. He didn’t know what to do, his mind was just racing. He put his arm around you and held the back of your head. “Tch, it’s fine brat.”

You hummed a laugh, then pulled back. “Do you want another cup of tea?”

He looked away from you as his wolf was threatening to escape and ravage you. “I should head home, it’s late and I have work tomorrow.”

You smiled. “Alright, well I will see you out.”

Levi walked with you and Bruce to the front door and your porch. “Tch, oi brat?”

You hummed. “Yeah?”

He walked down the steps, then turned and looked up at you. “Remember what I said. Just...just be you, okay? When I see you again about town, or at home I expect to see your wings out more.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I will.”

“Good.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you for dinner, we should do this again.”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’d love that.”

He waved to you. “Night brat.”

You waved to him. “Night.” You let out a long sigh, then looked to Bruce. “He’s really cute.” You smiled as Bruce wagged his tail, you knew he was agreeing with you. You hummed and closed the door. “Do you think I have a shot?” Bruce tilted his head, then barked. You smiled when you knew what he said, it was a fun trick allowing you to understand Bruce. “Really? Well then, I guess I’ll get to know him more and maybe ask him out.” You smiled. “How about treat time and cuddles?” You laughed as he ran in circles. “Let’s go then handsome.”

You fixed your hair and outfit, then looked in the mirror. It’d been a long time since you’d been your real self all the time, but it wasn’t too bad. You did feel freer, but this was your first time moving about in the daylight as the true you. You let out a long sigh, then walked downstairs and grabbed your bag with food and drinks for you and Bruce, along with a blanket and ball. You picked Bruce up, then carried him to the bike and placed him in the basket. You grabbed the front and wheeled it out the front gate of your garden. You hopped on, then began peddling along the road, then your turned right along a small path and up a tiny hill to reach the top high path that looked down on the beach that stretched for miles.

You smiled as the wind blew your hair and went past your wings, it just made you feel free and happy. You looked down at Bruce to see him leaning the basket, his ears back as he sniffed away. You knew Bruce was on cloud nine right now because of all the smells. You hummed a laugh and went fast; you even flapped your wings to make you go even faster. Bruce looked to you, then ahead and barked in happiness. You saw a perfect spot for you both, so you cycled down and along the wooden platform made for people to walk along. You stopped your bike, then hopped off and put the lever out to hold it up. You put Bruce down, then grabbed all your things. You walked past Bruce as he bounded about, then sniffed the floor loads.

You put a towel down, then and umbrella up to protect you from the sun. You got everything out, then smiled at Bruce as he stuck his nose in the sand, then huffed through his nose sending sand up making you laugh. He shook himself, then sneezed loads. You giggled. “Oh, poor baby. The sand stuck up your nose? Come here I’ll clean it off.” Bruce ran over and sat in front of your whining, as if he was asking you to fix the mess he made. You finished up, then kissed the end of his nose. “Good boy. You wanna play? Drink, or snack?” You titled your head and listened to him. “All of the above huh? Alright then.”

You poured cold wated into a bowl for him, then broke up a treat and placed it in a little dish. You grabbed some water for yourself and relaxed more. You watched Bruce and saw he was very happy. He walked over, then nudged the ball near you. You picked it up, then threw it for him over and over until he was tired. He snuggled up to you, then fell asleep and all you could hear was how much he loved you. You smiled and fussed his head loads until he went into a deep sleep. You lay back, then spooned Bruce as you napped in the nice early summer sun, it was just so perfect for you both. As you rested, all you could think about was Levi and how you hadn’t seen him for a few days. You missed Levi’s smell, his heat and his deep voice. You didn’t know what it was about him, but there was this strong magnetic pull between the two of you. Levi knew it was the mate bond, but you didn’t know what it was yet.

“Excuse me?” You inhaled and sat up at someone talking. You rubbed your eyes and saw a tall handsome Korean man with big white wings. He crouched down allowing you to see the large number of fashionable earrings in his ear, his slightly pink lips, his kind stare, his smooth and perfect skin and his black hair being slicked back on one side as the other was slightly long. He had tight swim shorts on and his muscle was all over him and perfection, but he had that nice thin waist. He smirked at you making your heart flutter. “Hey, sorry to wake you. I was just checking on you on account that you were just so out of it.”

You smiled. “Oh, no I’m fine I was just napping with my dog.”

He smiled. “Cute. Oh! I’m Seojun.” He hummed a laugh. “What’s your name?”

You gave him your name. “It’s nice to meet you.”

He smiled. “You have a lovely name.” He tilted his head and studied you. “Hmm, let me guess…not a fairy, they have different wings and ears.” He gasped. “Ah! You are a woodland pixie, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah! Wow, I can’t believe someone actually got it!” You laughed and bit your lip. “This is the best.”

He frowned and smiled, he just thought you were too cute for words. “Do people get it wrong?”

You groaned. “All the time. Do people get what you are wrong?”

He sat on the edge of your blanket. “It’s mainly people seem to think I’m all God this and God that, but really I’m just a part of a race like you are.” He sighed. “That’s due to humans writing stories.” He smiled at you. “You understand, right?”

You nodded. “Oh God, yeah.” You opened your bag and looked inside. “Do you want a drink and something to eat?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

You giggled. “You really are an angel.”

He pouted. “Shut up.”

You grinned. “Sorry.” You giggled. “Pixies and their mischief.” You handed him a glass and some food. “Oh, this handsome fur baby is Bruce.” You petted Bruce’s head. “He thinks you smell nice.”

Seojun smiled. “Well, thank you Bruce. So, it’s true about the whole talking to animals then?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He sipped his drink, then ate your homemade food. “This is divine.”

You smiled. “Thanks. So, you new here, or?”

He cleared his throat. “I’ve been here for about three years I think.”

You hugged your legs. “What’s it like?”

He shrugged. “It’s…well…it is paradise really, but some of the people are stuck up.” He sighed and looked you over, he felt his heart flutter more. “You know, this is the first time I’ve had a decent conversation with someone in a long time. So, thank you for that.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome. You know, my door is always welcome to anyone who wants a good meal, some baked goods and a nice conversation.”

He laughed. “I will come visit. Where abouts are you?”

“Do you know where Detective Levi Ackerman lives?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“I live in the house next to him that was empty for a while.”

He gasped. “Oh! That cute one with the massive gardens?”

You nodded. “That’s it!”

He smiled. “I like that one, it suits you.”

You giggled. “Thanks.” You stood up. “Would you like to go for a swim? Bruce loves it.”

He nodded and stood up showing he towered over you. “Sure!”

You pulled off your dress to show off your bikini to Seojun, he just felt this need to hold you and protect you. You fussed Bruce showing your perky bum to Seojun. “You ready to go? Let’s go play!” You looked up and saw Levi. “Levi, hi.”

Levi walked over with his backpack, then dropped it by your things. “Mind if I join you?”

“Be my guest.”

Levi looked you up and down, then held back a growl. His inner wolf was howling in pure ecstasy and delight at how sexy you looked. “Th-thanks.”

You giggled and ran, then you flapped your wings and flew backwards. “Come on Bruce! Catch mummy!” Bruce ran after you making you laugh, then jumped into the water and swam around. You dropped into the water, then hugged Bruce so he didn’t have to swim all the time. You kissed his face all over and heard how happy he was in his head. Bruce loved swimming around and he loved your attention.

Levi looked to Seojun, both of them shared a competitive and claiming look. Levi bared his canines and flashed his wolf teeth, then snarled and growled at Seojun. Levi won this round, because Seojun backed off a little. Levi took his shirt off, then ran and dove into the water. He swam over to you and gasped. “How you finding the water?”

You smiled. “It’s great! It’s not too cold and it’s refreshing.” You lifted up Bruce. “Even the fur baby loves it.”

“I’m glad.” He clenched his jaw to fight a smile as you giggled, then he noticed your wings and ears were out. “You kept them out.”

You smiled. “Well, you said to. I just need to be braver, so why not?”

“Good for you, I’m proud.”

You grinned. “Thanks.” You looked to the shore. “Seojun! Come on you slow poke!”

Seojun smirked, then flew up into the air, then dive bombed into the water making you laugh. He popped back up and sighed. “Sorry, I’m here now.”

“That was so cool.”

Seojun glanced at Levi, he’d won this round. “Thanks.”

“Buuuut I can do better.” You handed Bruce to Levi. “Hold my precious baby please.”

That was a big one up for Levi. “Sure.”

You sighed and swam backwards, then you flew up high into the air with water trailing up after you and falling down like sparkling diamonds. You twirled around in the air, the light causing your green wings to twinkle gold. You flipped in the air and free fell down towards the water, then spun around and dove in. You swam up, then gasped. “Now that is how you do it.”

Levi pointed at you. “She wins.”

Seojun groaned. “You do.”

You grinned. “It’s okay to lose.” You swam over to Levi and took Bruce. “Thank you for taking care of my precious fur baby, means a lot.”

Levi blushed a little. “Any time. So, what are your plans tomorrow.”

You frowned and hummed in thought. “Ah, well I was thinking of going into town maybe. I met this sweet old lady with the red cardigan at the meeting. I never got her name, so I’d like to see her and thank her for being so kind to me and making me feel less scared.” You looked at Bruce. “I wonder what I should bake her…I’ll think of something.”

“I’ll help.”

You smiled and felt happy, just knowing Levi was going to be with you felt good. “Wonderful. Come over bright and early, then we’ll go see her together.”

He nodded. “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

You started singing to yourself as you got everything out for baking, all you needed was Levi to come over. You heard someone say your name so close to your ear, that you squealed and flew up into the air. You looked down at Levi, then pouted. “Hey!”

He looked up at you and hummed. “Well, I didn’t know you were that easy to scare.”

“I am when I’m in my own world.” You looked to Bruce. “You’re a terrible guard dog.”

Bruce flopped against Levi’s leg. Levi leaned down and fussed Bruce. “He loves me too much. You see, wolves and dogs have a natural bond and connection.”

You pouted. “I hate you.”

Levi gulped as his heart hurt. “You don’t mean that, do you?”

You sighed and floated down onto your feet. “No, no I don’t. I like you too much to hate you, but you are mean for scaring me.”

“You’re too tempting.” He looked over your things. “So, what we baking?”

You hummed. “Lemon squares, they’re yummy, slightly soft and not overpowering. I think she’ll like them.”

Levi shrugged his shoulders, he had mixed feelings about this. He wanted you to be baking for him and only him, but he also loved how adorable and caring you were towards a lady you didn’t even know. “I’m sure she will.”

You gasped. “Oh! You could taste test them, right? I trust you more than anyone, so could you?”

He nodded as his inner wolf was happy at your comments, you were his mate, his perfect cute mate. “I’ll do it.”

You grinned. “Great!” You moved things about. “Help me make them, yeah?”

“But I want you to bake for me.”

You sighed and leaned against the counter. “Alright…well…could you give Bruce a brush and take him around the block for me?”

He nodded. “Sure. I’ll take him first, then I’ll brush him.”

You squeaked and kissed Levi’s cheek making you both feel this shot of electricity through you. You pulled back, then blushed at what you’d done. You felt like kissing him like that and maybe more was the most natural thing in the world. To Levi though, he wanted more, so much more because his mating instinct was kicking in. You turned your back to his quickly. “I-I should get to baking.”

Levi gulped and fought his urges, because he didn’t want to scare you at all. “I’ll take Bruce.”

“Thank you.” You went into your own world as you made the lemon squares, until you were lightly dusting them. You stood back and smiled, then looked over to the living room to see Bruce on his back in pure heaven being brushed by Levi. You giggled and walked over. “Look at you two. Thick as thieves. You know, you should install a dog flap or something Levi.”

Levi hummed and rubbed Bruce’s belly. “Think I might, or I could cut out a part of the fence in the back garden so he can wander over.”

You giggled. “He’d love that. Hell, you might as well take the fence down.”

“I might.”

You smiled and admired the two together, then you gasped. “Oh! I made the squares. Would you like to taste test them?”

Levi ran over to you with Bruce as followed him, he was filled with excitement. “Yes please.”

You grabbed a kitchen roll, then placed the square on. “There you go. Enjoy and be honest if it isn’t good.”

He nodded, then bit into it and stopped eating. “Wow.”

You winced. “Is it that bad?”

Levi shook his head as his eyes sparkled, it was like an explosion of flavour in his mouth. “So, fucking good.”

You giggled as he wolfed it down. “I’m glad you like. You know, it’s a shame there’s no jobs in this town because I’d love to be the town baker.”

He nodded and gulped down the food. “I’d be your number one customer.” He bounced on the spot and looked like a kid. “More please.”

You laughed and handed him two more slices. “Only two more, that’s it. The rest are for the lovely lady, but if you want me to bake anything, just ask and I’ll make it.”

“Thank you.”

You turned and packed everything away nicely, then gave Bruce a treat. “Alright, let’s head out then.”

Levi whined like a wolf. “Can we just stay and eat more of your baking?”

You flew up a little and petted his head. “Maybe another day.”

“Promise?”

You landed and hummed. “Promise.” You walked to the front door. “You coming you two?”

Both ran over to you, then Levi looked down at Bruce. “Oh, I’ll put his bra on and lead.”

“Thanks.” You gathered your things, then walked with Levi to the door. “We ready?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled and walked with Levi side by side with Bruce into town. It was strange but nice, because you both looked like the perfect couple. Levi seemed to have slotted himself into your life so easily and he had noticed that as well, it was just natural for him to do that with his mate. You just felt a connection to Levi, a strong one so you didn’t mind one bit you two were together like this, you just needed to make a move so you could be more than friends. You flinched when Levi waved his hand in front of your face. “Huh?”

He thought you were so cute in your own world, then blushing. “You were in your own world then, huh?”

You pouted. “Sorry, I was just thinking about things.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway. What’s up?”

He held back a smile, then pointed to the house. “We’re here.”

You jumped. “Oh! Oh, okay! Sorry.” You giggled and walked towards the little cottage. You knocked on the door, then smile as a little old lady opened her door, then the screen door. She still had her red cardigan on. “Hi, we met at the welcome meeting.”

She gasped. “Oh! Hello my dear.”

You smiled. “Hi, so I wanted to come and thank you for everything you’d done for me. You, you made me feel better. So, I made you some lemon squares.”

She hummed a laugh. “Thank you dear, that’s so sweet of you.”

You handed them over. “I hope you like, it’s okay if not. Oh, and don’t worry about the plate.”

She smiled. “So generous.” She took you all in and saw your wings and ears, she licked her lips and grinned. “Well, well, look at you! You’re beautiful. What are you dear?”

You blushed. “Woodland pixie miss.”

She waved her hand. “Mary please.” She shivered a little. “But a woodland pixie! Oh, you are a rare little one, aren’t you? So full of life and power.” Bruce barked because Levi was winding him up. Mary jumped and backed up into her house. “What is that?”

You looked. “Oh, that’s my dog Bruce and my friend Levi.”

She cowered away. “A wolf and a dog.”

“They’re both harmless.”

She hummed. “Well, thank you again my dear for the lemon squares. You should come over some time for fresh lemonade. The one I make is a killer.”

You laughed as she winked at you. “I’m sure it is. I’ll come visit another day then.” You waved to her. “Bye Mary. Oh!” You said your name. “I forgot to say.” You waved and walked over to Levi and moved away from the home before you spoke. “She freaked out a little at seeing Bruce and you. Guess she doesn’t like wolves and dogs.”

Levi shrugged. “Tch, doesn’t bother me as I don’t do socialising.”

You hummed a laugh. “So, why do you hang out with me?”

He blushed a little and clenched his jaw. “I can tolerate you.”

You laughed. “Nice to know.”

He winced at his words, he wanted to say something much nicer than that, but it was too late. He needed to make things better. “Do you want to go to the park? It’s a nice place for Bruce and there’s some food places there.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Levi’s wolf was telling him off so much right now, because he was in front of his true mate and he was being blunt, rude and casual. His wolf wanted him to do more, so much more. “Oi brat?”

You hummed and looked at him. “What’s up?”

“Tch, sorry.”

You frowned. “For what?”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I was rude to you and I didn’t mean to be.”

You smiled. “I honestly didn’t notice.”

“Well, I’m sorry.”

You sighed and smiled at him; you knew you had to say something otherwise it’d keep eating away at him. “You’re forgiven.”

“Thanks.” He stopped. “So, can this fur baby be let off the lead?”

You nodded. “Yep!”

Levi undid the lead, then watched Bruce run forwards, then around in circles and bark. “He’s an odd one.”

You giggled and flew up slightly. “It’s all the new smells, he’s saying how it smells nice.” You whistled. “Bruce! Come on boy!” He ran right back to you, so you knelt down and fussed him loads. “Good boy!” You kissed his face all over. “I love you.”

Levi was instantly jealous. “Oi!”

You looked up at Levi. “Yeah?”

He gulped. “We…we should get something to eat, right?”

You smiled. “Sure!”

He walked with you to a stand, then ordered two crepes. “Here.”

You nibbled on it and hummed. “So good.”

“Oi brat?”

“Huh?”

He reached over, then swiped up a bit of cream near your mouth on his thumb, then he licked it and hummed. “You had cream on you.”

You blushed hard making you look yummy to Levi. “Th-thanks.”

He gave you a tiny smile making you blush hard. “You’re welcome.”

You gulped. “Would…would you like to come over tonight for drinks?”

Levi winced when he remembered his job. “Ah, I can’t.”

“Oh…”

He walked closer. “I have to patrol tonight as my job, sorry. I’d like to come over in a few days.”

“Days?”

He groaned. “I’m night patrol for a week.”

You smiled. “Must suck.”

He shrugged. “I can’t sleep much anyways, so it’s okay.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Well, I’ll tell you what.”

He tilted his head. “What?”

You blushed a little and smiled. “Come to my place before every shift, I’ll give you food and tea for your lunch break.”

Levi blushed hard as his inner wolf jumped for joy in his head. “I’d like that, thanks. You don’t have to you, silly little brat, but thanks.” He leaned closer and kissed your cheek, then he blushed. “Ah, sorry umm…shall we keep going?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

You sat in your window and looked out at the dark street. Levi had been doing the night shift for a while now, so you missed him a lot. He always seemed tired and you often found him napping in his garden, with Bruce lying on him. You missed hanging out with Levi, you really did. You whined, then smiled when you saw Levi walking over to your place. You waved to him, then flew out the front door. “Hi!”

He hummed a little laugh. “Hi. You seem very excited to see me.”

You nodded. “Yep! Because I went overboard, I made you a bento! As well as Japanese tea.”

He took the bag from you. “Tch, thanks. You didn’t have to.”

You smiled. “Well, I wanted to.” You bit your lip and hummed. “So, umm…tonight.”

He sighed. “I have work.”

You cleared your throat. “I know, I know. I was going to say that instead of falling asleep in your garden, you can always come over here and rest in my spare room or sofa? I can imagine that’d be nicer.” You blushed hard. “I m-mean, umm…well…I c-could cook you breakfast, well, I mean lunch.” You frowned as you felt like an idiot. “Never mind.”

Levi saw your wings become darker as you were filled with doubt, his inner wolf was pushing him to act out and do more, to hold you or anything. “I’ll be as quiet as possible when I come home so I don’t wake you.”

You lit up making Levi’s heart flutter. “Great! Oh, Bruce will want to sleep with you, so sorry about that.”

Levi fussed Bruce’s head. “That’s alright. I don’t mind at all.”

You smiled. “Great! Cool!” You cleared your throat when you realised you were over excited, but Levi liked it a lot. “Ha-Have a great night at work.”

He smiled a little. “Thanks, make sure you sleep, okay?”

You nodded. “I will.” You pulled Bruce back. “No Bruce, Levi has to go to work, you can’t join him.” Bruce whined. “I know sweetie, I know.”

Levi crouched down, then cupped Bruce’s face and kissed him. “Be a good boy for your mummy and look after her for me, okay?” Bruce licked his face. “Good boy.” He stood up. “Night.”

You waved. “Night.” You watched him leave, then you let out a long sigh and looked down at Bruce. “I miss him too buddy.” You walked inside. “Come on, we’ll have pizza and snuggle, okay?” You sat down and called the pizza place, then ordered a pizza for you and a small one for Bruce. You sat back and put on some boring shows as you cuddled Bruce.

“Pizza miss.” You looked to the door to see a guy there, he lifted up his bag. “I have two for you.”

You got up and opened the door. “Thank you so much, uhh…this is weird not paying.”

He grinned. “Not to worry miss, the town pays me. Have a good night.”

You waved goodbye, then sat on the floor with Bruce. You tore up his pizza, then put the box on the floor. “Eat up bud, it has all the things in okay for dogs.”

You sat back and ate your pizza, then fussed Bruce now and then. You grabbed a blanket after a while, then put it over you and Bruce as you kept watching tv. You and Bruce were determined to stay up to see Levi, to spend time with him. However, you were very tired and Bruce was too. You felt yourself slowly drifting away into sleep, but you fought it as much as possible. You wanted Levi to have a nice welcome home, not some silly woodland pixie sleeping away leaning against the sofa. You rubbed your eyes, then yawned when you saw it was 4 in the morning. You closed your eyes for a moment, just to get some rest for a little bit, but instead you fell into a deep sleep with Bruce.

Levi came home to you at 7am, he was tired and grumpy. However, he came home to a lovely sight. You were sat on the floor; you were leaning against the sofa sleeping with a blanket over you and Bruce. He smiled and felt such a strong need to protect you and hold you. His ears went back and his tail swished happily. He brushed your hair back, then leaned closer and kissed your forehead. He cleaned up your pizza remains, then let out a very sleepy Bruce to do his business. He walked back with Bruce, then scooped you up and carried you upstairs. Levi looked down at you and felt so happy, his tail was wagging so much at holding you.

Levi lay you in your bed, then yawned causing his ears and tail to shudder. He rubbed his eyes, then climbed into your bed next to you and held you tightly. He was too tired and just gave into his inner wolf and let him have this one, he let himself hold you and sleep. He smiled when Bruce jumped onto the bed, circled, then huffed and curled up tightly and slept. He nuzzled against you and held you like a protective wolf with his mate. Both of you slept peacefully for the first time in ages. Levi was never one for sleep, but he drifted right off into a deep sleep that had not a single nightmare in. Levi just dreamed of being with you, having the perfect life, having pups and mating with you as often as possible. He just wanted to give in to his tough personality, and just tell you that you were his mate and he wanted to act on it and be with you.

You woke up before Levi, but you really didn’t want to. You felt so happy, so warm and so loved, that you didn’t want to wake up. You opened your eyes and saw Levi was holding you. You blushed bright red, then you saw he was smiling as he slept. You lightly hummed a laugh, then you looked up to his ears and saw his wolf ears twitch and flap. You leaned closer to him and eyed his lips; you felt this need and urge to kiss him all the time. You knew you shouldn’t kiss him as he slept, but you just couldn’t help yourself. You turned your head away when you felt guilt fill you, you knew you couldn’t do that. You sat up and ruffled your hair, then flapped your wigs a little.

You flew out of bed, then stretched causing your wings to shudder, then stretch to the biggest they could get. You sighed, then looked to Levi in bed. You smiled at him, then patted the bed causing Bruce to crawl up and snuggle with Levi. You kissed Bruce loads making his tail thud against the bed, then you left Levi and Bruce together to have some cuddles. You went to the kitchen, then you began making food for both Levi and Bruce. You hummed to yourself and felt so happy as you made dinner for everyone, it was just the life you wanted, all you needed was kids running around, or a cute little wolf baby strapped to your chest. You heard a sleepy voice say your name, so you turned and smiled to see Levi rubbing his eyes with messy hair. You smiled. “Morning Levi.”

Levi walked over to you and grumbled. “Morning.” He stretched making his tail and ears shudder, then he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you from behind making you blush as your wings pressed against his back and Levi’s chest. He nuzzled your neck and let a deep hum making you shiver. His tail wagged happily, his ears back in happy content. “Warm mate.”

You blushed hard. “W-Wait, mate?”

He flinched as he woke up slowly and realised what he was doing and what he’d said. “Umm…I’m…uhh…”

You gulped. “I…I don’t mind i-if you k-keep holding me, but what did you mean by mate?”

Levi pressed his face against your back and whined. “I called you mate?”

“You said I was a warm mate. So, what do you mean?”

He sighed. “You’re…you’re my mate.”

You turned around and faced Levi. “So, what does this mean?”

He slid his hand over your hip as his ears flattened out, like he was relaxed by touching you. “You are my mate. I felt the link and my inner wolf told me. We can try being together, or just be friends. I’m happy to not have you as my mate, because as far as my wolf is concerned, your happiness is important to us. However…” He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed as he looked away from you, then gave you a side glance and flashed you his wolf eyes and canines. “I would rather enjoy being your mate for life.”

You bit your lip and looked up at him through your lashes with pink on your cheeks, and pink on the tips of your pointed ears. “I would very much like to be your mate for life.”

He slid his hand across your cheek, then leaned closer. “Perfect.”

You went bright red. “W-Wait, umm…”

Levi frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“D-Date, I would l-like a date.”

Levi smiled a little, then leaned and kissed your pixie ear making you moan a little. “These are so sensitive.”

You pouted and blushed. “Of course they are, so are my wings. So, no touching.”

He ran a finger along the edge of your ear making you shiver. “But they’re so cute.”

You flew to the side from Levi. “No touching.”

“My ears are sensitive.” He bowed his head. “Want to touch?”

You reached up, then lightly touched his ear, then you massaged them making him purr in delight. “So soft and cute.”

“Don’t tell my friends, but I like being petted.”

You smiled and fussed his head. “Pet, pet, pet.”

Levi hummed causing his tail to wag loads. “Thank you.”

You giggled, then pulled back. “Oh, breakfast.” You plated everything up and took it to the table. “Eat up.” You put a bowl down for Bruce, then fussed him. “You too handsome boy.” You walked over and sat, then looked to Levi. “So, as I said. Now me and you want to be mates, what’s next for us?”

Levi cleared his throat. “I’ll be as normal as possible with the whole dating thing, because wolf courting of mates is very…” He sighed and blushed a little. “Physical, slightly aggressive and dominating. Which means, there’s a lot of biting, marking, pinning against surfaces and lots of…mating.”

You gulped. “Ah, I understand.”

“But being a woodland pixie, you’re not so…durable as wolves. I’m not saying you’re weak, it’s just wolves can take a fucking beating.”

You blushed and looked away from Levi at the thought of him being rough and possessive with you, it made your wings become more golden. “Right…right…”

He frowned. “I don’t know much about your kind.” He scratched his cheek. “You seem rather soft, kind, cute and sweet. So, I don’t wanna hurt you. You’re important to me as my mate.”

You played with your teacup. “So, this whole mate thing.”

“Hmm.”

You looked into your tea. “Is it a simple mechanical thing? Just a simple body function, or is it emotional too?”

Levi got up from his seat, walked around to you, then knelt next to your and leaned on your lap with his head to the side. “Emotional and physical. My heart is yours, my body, my soul and everything I can offer is yours.” He looked up at you. “I…I love you. That’s what it means for me to have you as my mate. I love you with all my heart. I care about you. It’s an instant, insatiable desire, connection and care for the other. If you allow it, I would dedicate my whole being to you.” He groaned. “Tch, it’s such a drug and drive in us. It’s why I seem so calm and happy around you. It’s not just some, you are the only one I can have pups with, but I can be in love with someone else. It’s you for everything, only you.”

You smiled at him, then fussed his head making him hum in delight and his tail wag, it was just too adorable for words how happy he looked. “I understand Levi, I really do and it makes me so happy to know you care about me as much as you do.” You gulped and laughed awkwardly. “I guess I was just worried that my hope for our bond was just a bond and nothing more, but to know you feel for me make me so happy, it really does.”

He looked up at you with a happy smile, his head naturally leaning into your touch and fuss. “I’m glad you’re happy, I really am. We’ll take things steady, because I’m new to all this mating shit. So, bear with me, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

“If I mess up, or take it too far, then please tell me.”

You giggled. “Yes Levi.”

“Good.” He hummed. “Breakfast was perfect, thank you.”

You blushed and looked away from him. “You’re welcome, but it wasn’t much. So, with the whole mate thing, is there something special we need to do down the line?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, I have to bite you in the scent bonding spot.” He reached up and traced the crook of your neck. “It’s right here for wolves.” He leaned up and sniffed the spot making you shudder and gripped his shirt. “You’re smells sweet, like fresh tea, lemons and strawberries.”

“I-Is that bad?”

Levi growled. “No, no it’s perfect. It’s all the things I love.” He glanced at you allowing you to see his wolf eyes, he was hungry for you, but he was fighting it. “Tch.” He looked away from you and groaned. “I need to not sniff there again unless I’m marking.” He stood up and grabbed the plates. “I’ll clean up, you should relax.”

You smiled. “S-sure.” You frowned. “Umm…I don’t know what to do…”

“Go to the garden or something, I’ll clean everything up.”

“Thank you.”

Seojun was finally going to visit you, and he brought flowers too. He wanted to ask you on a date, because last time you were together on the beach, you had this real connection with each other. He flew to your front door, then lightly knocked. He felt excited, his wings fluffing up, so he could appear as big and as appealing as possible to you. He smiled big when the door opened and said your name. “Morning…” He stared at Levi and Bruce. “Levi?” He looked up at your house. “Do I have the wrong house or something?”

Levi leaned against the door frame. “Tch, no. Why are you here?”

Seojun put on his best smile and said your name. “I came to see her. I have a gift.” He showed the big bunch of flowers to Levi. “Thought I’d drop them off.”

Levi titled his head. “Not much of a gift when everything here is free.”

Seojun’s feathers ruffled up in annoyance. “Still, it’s a nice thing to get.”

Levi nodded; he wasn’t convinced. “Tch, sure.”

Seojun let out a long sigh, he didn’t want Levi to get to him. “So, is she in?”

Levi raised a brow, then thought about you. You were currently out in the back-garden napping away among the flowers and trees, it was a lovely way for your kind to recharge. Levi had made sure you used a nice clean blanket though, because he didn’t want you to get dirty. “She’s sleeping.”

“Is she okay?”

Levi felt annoyed at that comment, mainly because you were his mate and he was supposed to take care and look after you always. “She’s more that okay, she’s perfect and happy.”

Seojun peaked around Levi, he was getting concerned and never was too keen on wolves. He knew wolves were rough and possessive, so he was thinking that Levi was doing some of those to you. “Okay, sure, but.”

Levi growled and leaned forwards. “Look Seojun, I don’t want the word getting out yet because she’s knew here and I come with a lot of rumours and fans, but she’s my mate. We’re taking it slow and I haven’t given her my mating mark yet, because well…” He ruffled his hair. “She’s sweet, kind, fragile and gentle. I need to take my time so I don’t hurt her. I love her because she is my mate, I really do and I’d do nothing to hurt her, honest. You have to trust me.”

Seojun leaned closer, he needed to see into Levi’s eyes to know the truth. “She really your mate?”

“Yes.”

Seojun saw the sparkle in Levi’s eyes, he was telling the truth. It was a fun and useful thing some angels had, the ability to see a truth while demons saw lies. He let out a long sigh and nodded. “Then I will step down from trying to woo her. I won’t come in-between mates. I honour the true mate system. It’s such a beautiful and magical bond between two people.” He smiled at the memories of meeting mated people before, they were the best couples around. “However, that doesn’t mean this is the last of me. I would like to be her friend, if you would allow it. I know how hard it is for Alpha wolves and their mates, things are a bit harder.”

Levi frowned at that last comment. “Alpha wolf?”

Seojun nodded, then realised Levi had no idea. “Did you not know? You are an alpha, I can tell. Us angels can see people’s true selves, and with you I see an Alpha. Well, at least now you know.”

Levi rubbed his face and groaned, because this meant he needed to talk to Erwin and Hange about him being and Alpha and what they needed to do now. “Tch, yeah, thanks for letting me know. I’ll do some research on it.” He sighed and looked to the angel. “About this friendship thing…yeah, I think it’d be good for her to have you. Tch, you may be an egotistical ass sometimes, but you are also a good person. Just remember, if you come near her in a sexual manner, I will fucking rip those wings off and mount them on my wall.”

Seojun chuckled, he expected nothing less from an Alpha wolf regarding his mate. “Oh, of course. I promise I won’t make any advances, but I can’t promise that the rest of the male community will do that in this town. I do know some who have been eyeing up your mate.”

Levi knew what Seojun was talking about, he’d heard the hushed voices and passing comments about you. He held back from reacting at first, but once he gave you the mating mark, he knew he’d probably say everything he could to shut those people down. “I’ll my ears and eyes open for those people.”

“I will curb the comments too.” He sighed. “So, may I see her, or is she really out of it?”

Levi stepped to the side. “You can come in for a drink, we’ll talk for a bit until she wakes up.”

Seojun smiled at the news, he was happy to spend time with Levi until he could see you again. He sat with Levi, then shared a nice cup of tea. “Thank you.”

Bruce stared up at Levi wanting attention, but Levi was busy being social and it took a lot of effort for Levi to do so. Bruce let out a long sigh, then stood up and walked down the wooden steps and trotted over to you sleeping on a blanket among flowers and trees. You had a perfect little corner that helps you recharge from nature. Bruce nudged you, then licked your cheek making you wake up and giggle. Bruce wagged his tail so much his bum was moving side to side.

You cupped Bruce’s face and kissed him loads. “Hey baby boy, how are you?” You sat up and stretched. “Oh, we have a guest? Well, I better say hello.” You hugged Bruce tightly. “Good boy.” You flew up, then landed on your feet and walked to the back of your home to see Seojun and Levi talking. You flew over, your toes and feet pointed and lightly dragging on the floor. “Hello fellas, how are you.”

Seojun smiled at you, he couldn’t help but admire your beauty. “Hello sleepy.”

Levi looked to you and flushed bright red; you were beyond beautiful when you looked sleepy. He stood up straight away, then blushed more when the chair made a loud noise moving away from him. “Do…Do you need anything?”

You rubbed your eyes and hummed, both men were fixated and hooked on you. “It’s okay, I’ll get a drink.” You landed on your feet, then hurried inside and went to the bedroom. You fixed your messy bed hair, then changed into less creased things into a nice skirt and cute top. You hurried to your kitchen, then made yourself a drink and something cold and fresh for the boys. You grabbed some of your baked things, then placed it all on a tray. You walked out with Bruce dancing around your legs in excitement at the food. “I have drinks and food.”

Levi smiled at you as he admired how cute you looked, but he rather enjoyed the sleepy relaxed look you get. “Thank you.” You sniffed the air and looked down at the baked things on the tray, it was just all so perfect. “Looks perfect brat.”

Seojun’s eyes lit up, he had never been made such a nice selection of baked things before. “Thank you so much, that’s so sweet of you.”

You smiled, then noticed there was no seat for you. “Ah…”

Levi glanced at you and knew what you were thinking, so he grabbed your waist and pulled you onto his lap making you blush. “Tch, you can sit here brat.”

You bit your lip and gulped, it was nerve-wracking to be like this with Levi, but at the same time it was really nice. Levi was so warm, plus he smelt so nice, it was a mixture of clean things, tea and just natural manly enticing scent. You poured him a drink to distract you from his touches on your skin. You handed him a glass, then handed one to Seojun. “Enjoy and help yourself to the baked things.” Levi slid his hand up the inside of your thigh making you squeak.

Seojun looked over to you and frowned as he said your name. “Are you okay?”

You blushed and nodded. “F-Fine.”

Seojun tilted his head and read the room. “Is Levi touching you in a slightly sensitive place?” He saw you nod shyly. He shook his head as he smirked and tutted. “Levi Ackerman, touching a woman up in front of a friend, especially one so sweet, innocent, shy and kind.”

Levi growled and hugged you. “Mine.”

You petted Levi’s head making him hum in happiness. “I-I don’t m-mind.” You cleared your throat. “I have to get used to affection from him, because we’re mates.” You heard Levi growl more and nuzzled you for using the term mate. “It’s scary sometimes, but not scary bad. I guess my worry is that I won’t be able to show him the intense love and affection he shows me. I try and I will keep trying.”

Levi looked up at you, his eyes wide and his ears down like he was a sad wolf. “You’ve been worried about that?”

You nodded. “Yeah, all the time.”

“You shouldn’t worry.” His gaze softened. “I know you’re perfect and you’ll keep being perfect the more we open up to each other and fall into being mates. You’re so kind, caring and affectionate with me. No one has ever fed me this much, checked up on me, laughed, smiled or even petted me as much as you do. I’m always happy around you.”

Seojun leaned his cheek on his hand and just smiled, he thought this moment between you and Levi was so sweet. In fact, he was a little jealous of it all, he wished he had this sort of thing with someone. He sighed. “You know, you two really are deeply in love with each other, I can see it.”

You looked to Seojun and smiled. “Really?”

“Really.”

You sighed and leaned into Levi as you relaxed. “Well, I’m glad it can be seen.” You closed your eyes and let your whole being and body relax, then your ears twitched. Your eyes shot open, then you wiggled your ears and listened. “Something is…off…”

Levi looked up at you concerned. “What do you mean?”

You frowned, then got off his lap. You felt this coldness in you, as well and unusual off key note vibrating through nature. “I don’t know.” You didn’t want to say the truth, that the last time you felt this, someone had been murdered near your home. It was like nature was upset that life was taken too soon. You flew up and looked around, then you felt the sad off-key song floating across the wind from the town. You flew down into your garden as both Seojun and Levi looked at you with concern. You tapped your lip in thought, then frowned and mumbled to yourself in woodland pixie language. You looked down at the men and smiled. “Sorry, sorry, it’s probably nothing. I just got this feeling from nature that something wasn’t right, it could simply be an animal has passed or a large number of plants or trees were taken down.”

Levi reached up and held your ankle, then slowly pulled you down as you whined a little to yourself, Levi knew you were full of worry. He swapped your ankle for your wrist, then pulled you into his arms and sighed. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

You relaxed and hugged him back. “Sorry.”

“This place is a safe place, it’s not like the city.” He cupped your face. “I can check it out with the pack if you want?”

You shook your head and gripped at his shirt. “No, no don’t go.”

He rubbed your lower back. “Okay then, I’ll stay here.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, you were still worried as the notes played. “Don’t go on patrol tonight, stay with me please.”

He gave you a loving squeeze. “Alright, I’ll stay and let Erwin know.”

“Thank you.” You whined a little. “I feel bad now.”

He ruffled your hair, he wanted you to feel good in any manner possible. “Don’t feel bad, you need me and I haven’t taken any time off in years. So, I’ll take some time off to spend it with you and figuring out us. We’ll go on dates! Okay brat?”

You looked up at him and felt your heart swell, this man was too perfect for words. “Okay.” You looked over to Seojun. “Sorry Seojun.”

Seojun walked over and winked at you. “Not to worry little one. You’re worried about something. You see, all three of us are different in our own sense. See, I can tell when people are telling the truth. Levi has heightened strength and smell, as well as hearing being a wolf and you my dear.” You smiled making you feel better. “You are very connected with nature, so the slightest thing wrong with nature in the area can make you feel unwell. That’s okay, because that’s you. I can imagine you’re not used to a calm place like this, all you know is bad feelings mean someone’s hurt because of being in a city. I’m sure everything is fine here. You should take the time to be with your mate, explore this bond and hopefully get that mating bond and be a cute couple.”

You blushed at the thought of having a future with Levi, so you nodded and smiled. “Yeah, yeah I’ll relax and just let myself be happy. This place is safe.”

Levi kissed your ear making you let out a tiny little hum of a moan. “Tell you what, tomorrow we’ll go on a date, a nice big one. Deal?”

You nodded. “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

You held Levi’s hand as you walked with him through the street with Bruce on his walk. The sun was setting and bathing the town in an orange and pink glow, so it was just perfect and romantic for you and Levi for your date. Problem was, you’d been thinking of kissing him for over ten minutes now, but you didn’t know how to do so without coming on too strong, or to spark something in the man. Levi had been thinking of the same thing though, he’d been wanting to kiss you the whole time as well, but he promised himself he’d take things slow. You both had only just realised you were mates a few days ago and he was figuring it all out. You both looked at each other to check on the other, then flinched and blushed when you locked eyes. You both looked away, then whined a little.

Bruce glanced up and you and Levi, then huffed at you both, he was not happy with either of you. You gasped, then pouted. “Bruce, don’t be mean. It’s not that easy.”

Levi looked to you and raised a brow. “What’s not easy?”

“He’s mad at me cause he can tell I want to kiss you, but I haven’t kissed you because we wanted to take things slow and I’m worried that if I kiss you it’ll turn on your wolf mode.”

Levi stopped walking with you, he was so happy to hear you were thinking the same as him. “You want to kiss me?”

You puffed bright red; you couldn’t believe you told him out loud. You winced and looked at him as you kicked the ground. “Maybe.”

Levi growled at you; he was just loving how you were right now. “Tch, so fucking cute.” He tugged you closer, then kissed you sweetly. “I’ve been dying to kiss you too.”

You smiled and the thought, it was nice to know you weren’t alone. “Really?”

He nodded and felt his heart melting at how adorable you were. “Really.” He kissed you again and hummed. “Cute mate.”

You hugged him and felt Bruce was happy with the choice you and Levi made. You looked up at Levi, then you leaned up and kissed him with a happy hum. You giggled after. “Sorry, I’m just so happy.”

“Tch, damn brat.” He rested his chin on top of your head, then sighed. “Happy.”

You squeezed him, then held his hand and carried on walking. You looked around and felt that note like music appear again. Yesterday as the day went on, the weird notes and sound through nature faded away allowing you to sleep. However, it seemed that you were getting close to whatever it was. You let Levi’s hand go, then fluttered your wings and followed the off-key music. You hummed it to see if maybe that would help you understand, but it didn’t. Levi followed you calling your name, then he just followed with Bruce. You kept going, then reached a little corner that you had no doubt no one came around and saw someone lying there. You stopped, then whined as the bad music was coming from the person. “Levi?”

He stopped by you with worry filling him. “What’s wrong.” He wrinkled his nose. “Tch, ugh, death.”

You looked to him and gasped. “I knew it, I knew something wasn’t right yesterday.”

Levi handed you Bruce’s lead, then walked closer and touched the person’s neck. “Stone cold. They’re dead alright.” He looked over to you. “How did you?”

You stared at the body. “The body was playing this horrible off-key song, but it’s fading now because well, they’re soul as drifted and the land is taking back their body.” You sighed. “Back in the city a random person was killed near where I lived, I had this exact thing and investigated and reported it to the police.”

Levi was concerned about you living near a dead body in the past. “Any links to you?”

You shook your head. “Oh, no, no it was drug related or gang I believe. The person had fled to my part of the city, but the rival followed and shot him dead.” You welled up. “I also had a neighbour commit suicide, now their song was just sad. It’s like nature weeps for them.”

Levi walked over to you and hugged you, his heart was really going out to you. He just wanted to protect you, because you were a precious little cupcake to him that he would murder all around you just so he could keep you safe and happy. He adored you so much and wanted you to stay safe and happy. “Don’t cry brat, okay? I’m here and I’ll look after you and keep you safe, as that’s a mate’s duty.”

You smiled up at him, your heart was just fluttering all the time around him. “You’re the best.”

He nuzzled your face. “You’re better.” He pulled back and moved you to a safe spot where you couldn’t see the body, then sat you down. “Stay here, I’m going to call this in.”

You smiled, then looked to Bruce and fussed his face. You cupped his face and kissed it all over, then you looked up as three people arrived. You smiled at the two blondes and a brunette. “Hello, you must be here for Levi.”

The big one walked over and offered his hand. “Erwin Smith, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Levi, he can’t stop talking about you, which is not like him at all.” He smiled. “You are really cute, aren’t you? Levi was right.”

The other blonde leaned closer and sniffed. “She smells great, it’s so attractive. I’ve never smelt a woodland pixie before, but they smell so good. No wonder they are rare. Oh, I’m Mike.”

You waved. “Hi.” You frowned and sniffed your arm. “Do I really smell good? I don’t smell anything really.”

The woman squealed and flapped her arms. “You’re so fucking cute!” She grabbed your hands. “I’m Hange and I would love to study you.”

Levi walked over. “Tch, oi four eyes? Leave my mate alone.”

Hange put her hands up. “I was just lightly touching.”

“Don’t care.” He sighed. “We have a body, so focus on that.”

Erwin walked past with Mike. “Sure, coming.”

Hange took her bag off her back, then pulled out some books and handed them to you. “Levi is an alpha wolf; he’s had some meetings with Erwin and the mayor about it. So, basically Levi is the boss of the wolves in the area and Erwin is the Beta. These are some books to help him understand himself more and his role, as he’s a little different than other wolves. This might be useful for you to read as well, because there’s a book about alpha wolves mating none wolves.”

You looked down at the huge number of books. “Wow, this is a lot. Thank you Hange, I will read the all. Is it okay if we talk sometimes about it?”

“I’d love that. Oh, but could you also maaaaybe let me study you?”

You frowned and laughed, it was an odd request, but you had heard people ask you things like that before. “Sure.” You were worried a little, but she seemed nice enough. “As long as it doesn’t hurt.”

She gasped and crouched down. “I would never hurt you I promise. Levi would kill me if I did, but I also want to protect you because you are so adorable!” She gasped when she felt a lick on her cheek, then she looked down at Bruce and squealed. “DOGGIE!”

You giggled. “His name is Bruce. He says he likes you a lot.”

Hange fussed Bruce, then looked up at you. “You can hear him?”

You nodded and smiled. “Woodland pixies can hear animals’ thoughts. Me and Bruce talk often with each other, it makes looking after him so easy.”

She kissed Bruce’s head. “What a cute dog. I can imagine you can hear how much he loves you, huh?”

You blushed and giggled. “Oh yeah, he adores me to death. He calls me mum in his head.”

Hange gasped. “You love your mummy, do you? Good boy!” She stood up. “Sorry, I have to go see this body, but I will catch up with you some time and we can talk.”

You nodded. “I’d love that.” You waved to her, then let out a long sigh and fussed Bruce. You pouted, then looked down at the books on your lap. You picked up the one on the top about alpha wolves being mates with none wolves. You opened it, then blushed right away when you saw drawings of intimate positions for you the mates to be in, that ensured the none wolf to be happy and safe. You blushed more on the next page when there was a section about winged partners. You slammed the book closed, then whined. You bit your lip, then peaked again at the book and saw it mentioned something to do with a heat. You read out loud. “When an alpha wolf finally marks his mate with the mating bond on the scent mark, the internal systems of the alpha will be triggered. The alpha will experience a cycle known as a rut or a heat, where they will have a strong need or desire to mate with their mate as often as possible, or until their desires have subsided…”

“Interesting.” You flinched and gasped as the book was taken from your hands. You looked behind you to see a charming man with red eyes. He looked to you, smirked and winked. “You interested in wolves’ cutie?”

You blushed and reached for the book, but he held it up. “N-No, it’s just research!”

He hummed a laugh, his black messy hair slightly in his eyes. The man oozed sex appeal, it was infectious and hypnotic. “Research, huh?” He stood up and opened a page. “Alpha wolves are notorious from having larger and thick members, so they must be mindful about their partners.”

You squeaked and jumped up causing the books to drop onto the floor. “Stop!”

He stepped back and laughed. “Alpha wolves must ensure that when they want to be intimate sexually with their partner, that they ensure they are relaxed and ready. Stimulate your partner by touching, licking or nibbling the mating bond area.” He flapped his black wings and moved backwards as you flew after him trying to get the book. “Other areas that must be stimulated are the nipples and the clitoris, but ensure you start loving making sessions with light touches and a massage.”

You pressed your body against his and reached for the book. “Give it back!”

He held it up in the air and smiled down at you, then he glanced down at your cleavage. “I don’t think your wolf friend needs to worry about the nipple or breast play, as yours are very large and ample. I can imagine he would have a lot of fun.”

You gasped and looked down, then you flew back and covered your chest up. You growled in frustration. “You are just…just…just!”

He flew closer and smiled in your face, his fingers tangling in your hair. “Charming, alluring, handsome, beautiful, perfection? I know.”

You gasped as he got way too close. You shoved him back, but he held onto you. “Let me go you pervert!”

He frowned; he couldn’t believe you were resisting him. “Pervert? Do you know who I am?”

You pressed your feet against him and pushed hard. “No! And I don’t care!”

He yanked you close and kissed you. “I am the God Eros!”

You kicked back and slapped him hard, then you grabbed your book back and flew over to Bruce and picked up your books as you welled up. You rubbed your tears away. “Come on Bruce.” Bruce growled, then barked at Eros trying to get close to you. You looked to Bruce. “Bruce, no, no barking. Come on pup.”

Eros flew in front of you and held his hands up as he smiled, he really didn’t want to let you go. “Look. I’m sorry I was a little aggressive, but I’m Eros the God of sex and love. I’m just naturally affectionate towards woman I find very sexy and cute. I mean just look at you, you are adorable beyond belief! I just want to kiss you and show you great sex, instead of you reading it from some book.” He moved closer making you panic. “You are just a perfect little thing. I’ve never been this attracted to someone before. I want to keep you.”

Eros went to grab you, so you screamed causing Bruce to bite Eros’s wings. Eros cried out in pain, then kicked Bruce making him fly and smack against the ground with a yelp. You screamed and flew to Bruce, then bundled him up into your arms as he whimpered and you cried. “Bruce…”

Levi leapt in front of you and landed on all four paws in a massive black wolf form, he truly was an alpha wolf. He growled and talked closer to Eros. “What. Did. You. Do!? She’s my mate!”

You shook. “Levi…” You just wanted Levi to tell you everything was going to be okay, that Bruce was fine. “Levi, help me.”

Levi stopped snarling and growling, then looked back at you. He turned into himself with just his ears and tail out, then knelt next to you. “Are you okay?”

You shook your head. “He kicked Bruce. He hurt him. I-I need to heal him, b-but I n-need protecting as I do.”

He nodded, then howled causing Erwin, Mike and Hange to arrive. “I need you to watch Eros for me. Hange I need your help.”

You hushed Bruce as he whimpered. “It’s okay baby, mummy will fix you.” You placed your hand on his ribs, then closed your eyes. You rolled your neck, then tuned into the world around you and felt the flowing power of nature. You let it funnel into you, then you converted it into your hand to create a healing touch. You listened to the music of pain and hurt in Bruce’s body, then filled in the song with the correct notes. You smiled when you felt Bruce licking your cheek, so you opened your eyes to see he was all fixed. “Good boy.”

Hange gasped as she said your name. “Your wings! They’ve gone pale.”

You smiled weakly at her, then flopped onto your side. Before you passed out, you heard Levi shouting for you. He sounded so panicked and it hurt your heart, but it also made you happy that he cared so much about you. It was just a shame that you passed out, but luckily you had wonderful dreams about Levi.

You slowly woke up wrapped in so much warmth and pleasant. You opened your eyes to see black fur, which meant Levi was in his wolf form. You sat up slowly and looked around to see Levi had created a nest like bed for you both and he was curled around you, like he was a wolf in the wild protecting his make when they’d been hurt. You noticed Bruce was in the little nest too. You smiled at your two perfect boys, then you lay down and snuggled up to Levi. You held fistfuls of his fur, then nuzzled against his warmth. Levi let out a happy growl at your touch, then lifted his head up and looked at your tiny body compared to his. He licked your cheek making you giggle, so he licked your cheek more and neck.

You laughed and pushed Levi, but he was stronger. “Stooooop. It tickles!” He leaned up on his front paws, then nuzzled you with his snout and huffed. You squealed with laughter making Levi smile. “Leviiii!”

He pulled back and turned into himself, his gaze soft and loving. “You’re laugh is music to my ears.”

You blushed, then reached up and lightly traced the features on his face as the morning light shined on him. “You are so beautiful.”

Levi blushed, then whined. “Tch, damn brat waking up from a full day of sleeping to call me cute.”

Your eyes widened as you felt panic. You sat up making Levi sit back. “A whole day?”

Levi tucked your hair behind your ear. “Yeah, a whole day but you needed the rest sweetheart.”

You squeaked at the pet name, then you looked at his eyes wide with happiness. “Say that again.”

He gulped. “Umm…sweetheart?”

You crawled towards him making him crawl backwards. You moaned a little in delight, you’d never felt so good being called a pet name before, but this was perfect. “That sounds so good, I love it.” You caught your hand on the nest, then fell onto Levi. Your boobs pressed against his length, your face on his abs and arms slung over his waist as he sat there with his legs up and rested on his hands. You looked up at Levi causing his wolf to howl within him in excitement. “Ow…you’re really solid, huh?” You grabbed the bottom of his shirt, then pulled it up as Levi shouted your name in lust and love filled panic. “So much muscle.” You light touched his abs causing him to moan and shiver. “Soft and warm too.”

Levi fell back onto his back, then held his hand across his mouth to stop himself from moaning more as he went red. “Tch, damn it brat, stop.”

You looked up at him, then looked down and realised what you were doing. You dropped his shirt, sat back on your legs and covered your face with your hands and whined. “Ooooh, no, no, no, no. I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot!”

Levi blushed at how adorable you were being, he just wanted to wrap his arms around you and protect you. To him, you were his perfect sweet cinnamon roll that he would kill for. He sat up, so his legs were either side of you. He smiled fondly at you, then held your wrists and pulled them so your hands connected with his lips. He lightly kissed your hands as he locked eyes with you, only making you whine and blush more. “You’re not an idiot, don’t call yourself such horrible things. You’re just a sweet and innocent little woodland pixie mate and I just adore you with every fibre of my being.” He placed your hands on his shoulders, then he held your waist. “Now, because you were making moves on me, you have to keep it up. Can you do that brat?”

You gulped and thought of so many things, your head was swimming and you hadn’t had time to read the books. “Y-Yes.”

He leaned closer, then hummed. “What perverted things are you thinking?”

You squeaked; he could see right through you. You glanced over to the books on the side, mainly the one in the middle that had the sexual things in. “N-Nothing!”

Levi followed your line of sight, then saw the books. “Hmm…what has your interest?”

“Levi…”

He ruffled your hair and moved his hand to your pointed ear making you whine a moan. He reached over, then touched a book. “This one?” You gulped as he was close to the book. Levi hummed. “How about this one?” You blushed letting Levi know, it was the right one. “Ah, this one.” He pulled the book closer. “Let’s have a look.” He opened it up and flicked to the page about winged mates and read a little. He hummed, then glanced at you. “You have a lot of sensitive spots. Says here that I’m on the larger side compared to past sexual partners, so I have to stimulate your sensitive places to make you relaxed and that being together will be more pleasurable.” He ran two fingers along your pointed ear making you shiver and mewl. “This is one place.” He ran his hand up your back, then rubbed your skin where your wings met your back. You cried out a moan, then slammed your hands against your mouth. “There’s another, seems a strong one.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “You make the best noises.”

You whimpered. “Levi…”

He ran his lips along your ear. “There’s another spot too, want me to try it out?”

You gulped and shyly nodded, you wanted him to do anything he could to you. You weren’t usually this nervous when it came to sexual or sensual things, but because it was Levi and he was an alpha wolf, it just seemed naughtier and more dangerous. “O-Okay.”

“I only accept a few phrases sweetheart. Yes, yes Levi, yes mate or yes alpha.”

You shivered at his alpha tone; it had such a hold on you. “Y-Yes alpha.”

Levi growled. “Good choice.”

He pulled you flush against him, then he leaned over and put the edge of your wing in his mouth. He ran his mouth along your wing, then used his tongue to lick parts. You clung to him and moaned as pleasure surged through you. He dropped the book on the bed, then reached up and played with your ear. You panted and shook in delight, it was everything you wanted and more, but you were embarrassed that he was barely touching you and you were a mess. It’d been so long since someone had touched you like this, especially so skilfully that you couldn’t hold back. You moaned when you felt warmth surge from your heat through your body making your shudder, your cheeks turning that afterglow pink.

Levi pulled back from you and sniffed the air; he could clearly smell your arousal and what had just happened. He said your name his eyes his wolf ones as he felt such strong desire for you. “Did you just?”

You gulped hard and blushed, then you pulled away from Levi and went under the covers and whined as you hid from Levi. You were so embarrassed that the man barely did anything to you, and yet you felt a release wash over you. You knew your wings and ears were your weakness, but you didn’t know they made you that weak. “Go away.”

Levi hummed a laugh and rubbed your back over the covers. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart, it’s perfectly normal.”

You squeezed up more. “I was a moaning mess!”

“They were very cute moans and I would love to hear more.”

“No.”

He smiled at how adorable you were. He opened the book, then flicked through the pages to stimulating an alpha wolf. “You know, it says here that if you bite my wolf ears and play with my tail, I’ll get very aroused.”

You peaked at him. “So…what happened to me would happen to you?”

He leaned on his side and sighed, then looked through the books more. “Who knew I could be that sensitive.” He saw from the corner of his eye you slowly reach out to his ear. He leaned to your touch and let you play with his ear a little. He hummed and felt so happy, it was like a surge of endorphins ran through his body.

He read a little more, mainly on how to make you feel good, he was just simply telling you what made him feel good instead of reading facts. He couldn’t believe what could make you feel good and he couldn’t wait to try it. He was concerned about your safety and pleasure, so knowing that this book said he would naturally be more aggressive, dominating, possessive and rough. So, knowing ways to combat that was perfect for him. He was worried about his size too, he didn’t want to hurt you at all, but he did want to down the line be intimate with you and eventually have pups.

You got out of the bed, then snuggled against Levi’s chest. You liked waking up in his protective arms, you liked sitting in his arms too. You just loved and adored being with him in any manner possible. You played with his shirt and hummed to yourself. Levi put his arm around you and pressed you against him, then carried on reading the book.

You licked your lips and thought about how you had reacted. “I’m sorry.” Levi didn’t say anything, he just glanced down at you and let you talk. He knew you didn’t need him to spout off anything, you needed him to listen. So, he did. You rubbed your eyes as you felt a little tired. “I guess it’s just…well…” You sighed. “I’ve had partners before, but they weren’t…they didn’t make me feel good when I had sex.” Levi hated that, he hated that people had been with you and not made you feel good at all. It was selfish of your partners. You frowned a little. “Then you come along and just lightly touch me and make me a mess. I’ve never…I’ve never felt like that with a partner before. I’ve only felt that good by myself, if you know what I mean.” You gulped hard and blushed at the fact you just told Levi you’d touched yourself. “A-Anyway, I was just surprised that you made me feel good when no one else has. I shouldn’t have freaked out like I did, but I guess it was because it was all new to me.” You let out a long sigh. “I…I w-want to do m-more things with you, more things l-like you did to m-me and I-I want to do things t-to you.” You looked up at Levi. “I’ll try not to run and hide.”

Levi smiled at you, then closed the book and dropped it down. “So, I have a few things to say.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

“First off, I want you to tell me what ex of yours you had sex and didn’t give you any pleasure or an orgasm.”

You covered Levi’s mouth with your hands. “Leviii.”

He moved his mouth from your hands. “Tch, he’s scum.”

You pouted. “He wasn’t…well…maybe he was, he cheated on me, but got possessive, obsessive and aggressive with me when I left him.”

“I’ll kill him.”

You giggled. “No Levi.”

He sighed. “Fine.” He still wanted to hurt the man badly. “Next thing, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed by your lover making you feel good sexually and physically, it’s how sex is supposed to be. Sex and love making is supposed to be fun and pleasurable for both. Plus, a body like yours is just so tempting and fun, and any man who doesn’t make it feel amazing is insane. Your moans are just adorable as well.”

“You’re too nice to me.”

He hummed a laugh and rubbed your cheek affectionately. “Another thing, don’t be embarrassed that you have touched yourself and made yourself feel good. It’s normal that people do that.”

You nodded and held his shirt tightly. “O-Okay.”

“Lastly sweetheart.” He rolled onto his back and pulled you onto him. He admired your wings in the morning light and how they were full of colour again, unlike when you were saving Bruce. You leaned on his chest and blushed, then bit your lip driving Levi insane with love and admiration for you. “You can explore me as much as you want, whenever you want. When you’re ready, then we can do so much more. If you are scared, unhappy or in pain you should let me know, okay? I want to protect you and keep you safe and make sure you’re happy, so talk to me, okay? We’re open books to each other.”

You smiled and felt your heart flutter in pure happiness. “Yes Alpha.”

He covered his face with his hands and groaned making you laugh. “Tch, damn brat.”

You opened your arms. “Hug.”

Levi sat up and hugged you, his face in your chest. “You feel better now?”

You leaned your cheek on his head and hummed in happiness. “Yes.” You frowned when you heard thumping, then you looked behind Levi to see his tail wagging in happiness. “Cute.” You pulled back a little, then massaged his wolf ears making him hum and purr at you. You tired different things with his ears so you could see and hear his different reactions. You leaned over, then nom on his ear. Levi instantly whimpered and moaned. You pulled back releasing his ear, then you giggled. “You were right, hearing someone you care about moan so happily is nice.”

He looked up at you. “Told you.” He titled his head. “Kiss.”

You leaned down and kissed him. You both inhaled and felt happy, then you rocked a little against Levi. Levi ran his hands up your body and squeezed you in the right places. You kept moving with him, then pulled from his lips and yelped when Bruce jumped up and barked. You bucked against Levi harshly making him growl and moan. You placed your hand on your chest, then sat down and sighed. “Bruuuuce.”

Levi ruffled his hair and growled; he was so close to getting to marking you. “What’s wrong with him? He’s never barked at me before.”

“I think he had a bad dream.” You fussed Bruce’s head. “You okay poochie? You have a bad dream? Mummy can make it better. We’ll have breakfast.” You hummed a laugh as he got excited. “Go wait downstairs for me.” You watched Bruce go and just stared at where he’d gone. You gulped hard and gripped at Levi’s chest. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do…” You blushed. “Do you have something in your pocket?”

“No.”

You nodded and hummed and bit your lip. “So…what I’m feeling is…”

Levi cleared his throat and nodded. “Y-Yes. Sorry.”

You looked to Levi, both of you blushing. He was worried what you’d say, but the sparkle in your eyes made him feel better. You cupped his face and kissed him. “Don’t be ashamed, you are perfect and I love you for you.”

His eyes widened. “You love me?”

You nodded and smiled. “I love you I really do.”

“I love you too.” He kissed your face all over making you giggle. “So much. I won’t bond you yet, okay? Mating bonds lead to…well…sex.”

You smiled at Levi and understood. “I get it, you want us to take our time, right?”

He nodded. “Right. I have many dates to take you on first. Plus, we have a lot of books to read.”

You looked to the books and smiled. “Got it.” You looked back to Levi. “Shall we get breakfast before Bruce gets hangry?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

You sat in your garden fixing up flowers and making it look prettier. You hummed a little song to yourself, then looked to Bruce as he sat at your side. You leaned over and kissed his little head, then got back to your garden. You frowned when there was shade that came over you, so you looked up and saw Eros. You gasped, then got up and ran for your house. You were panicked and you knew this man was just going to do anything he wanted to you.

Eros appeared in front of you. “Woah, woah, woah, steady now cutie, okay?”

You welled up and shivered as you backed up. “G-Get away from m-me!” You looked to Bruce, but he was gone. “Bruce!? BRUCE!” You gasped and choked as Eros grabbed your neck. “Levi.”

Eros leaned closer, then he licked your cheek and moaned. “I’m going to break you and use you until you only think of me. I’m going to turn you into my slave, make you worship me.”

You clawed at his wrist and choaked a scream, but nothing came out. You struggled, then felt the world slipping away. You forced yourself to wake up. You sat up in your bed and screamed, then you shook in place. You jumped when the room lit up, then a deep home shaking thunder rolled through the house. You looked out the window, tears in your eyes when you saw the rain pouring outside. Instead of thinking about your nightmare, all you could think about was Levi being out in this on patrol. “Levi…” You heard a little whimper, then a nudge against your hand. You turned your head and smiled at Bruce. You fussed him and sighed. “I’m okay buddy. I’m okay…” You watched him crawl onto your lap, then you held him. “I’m just worried about Levi.”

You hugged Bruce and felt the memory of Eros the other day baring down on you. You hadn’t told Levi about his forcefulness on you. You knew Levi wouldn’t be happy, you knew Levi would hurt Eros, but you felt like Eros needed to explain himself for what he did to Bruce. All Levi knew was Bruce had gotten hurt and Eros was there, that was it. Yet again you were protecting others, because you saw the good in people. Eros was the god of sex and love, so he would be sexually charged being around a new person. Plus, you were a woodland pixie and people just couldn’t control themselves with you. You’d had people go a little crazy around you, it was normal so how he acted was normal. Bruce did bite his wing, so he simply fought back.

You got out of bed and ruffled your hair, then walked downstairs with Bruce following. You tried the lights, but they wouldn’t come on meaning the power was either gone in your house, or the whole street. You got yourself some water and sipped to relax yourself. You jumped at the loud thunder and dropped your glass making it smash. “Shit.” You stepped back and felt sharp pain in your foot. “AH!” You leaned on the counter and winced, then you looked at the bottom of your foot to see glass. “Shit…” You hopped around and got out the med kit and a candle with a lighter, then you hopped to the sofa. You lit the candle, then cleaned your wound, took the glass out and patched your foot up. “Levi won’t be happy about that, huh?” You sighed as you looked at Bruce. You picked him up and put him on the sofa. “Stay, okay?” You cleaned up the glass, then heard a knock at your door. “Odd…” You limped over and opened it to see Eros.

Eros was soaking wet and he was desperate to talk to you. He jumped when you slammed the door. “Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I came to apologise. Please, let me talk to you.”

You opened the door a little and peaked. “How did you know where I lived?”

“It’s public information.”

You growled and pouted. “I don’t like it.”

He laughed lightly. “It’s not great cutie, but I need to tell you how sorry I am.”

You felt scared and angry. “You forced yourself on me and you hurt my dog. I know he bit you, but still! He was protecting me.”

He held his hands up. “I know and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I can’t imagine you can forgive me, but I just wanted you to know. It’s been wrecking my mind for so long since I hurt you, since I did those things.”

You looked down and opened the door a bit more. “It’s…it’s okay. Most people can’t control themselves around a woodland pixie.”

His eyes widened. “Oh no, no cutie, don’t blame yourself. I’m to blame, I really am.”

You jumped at the lightning and thunder. “Umm…” You opened the door. “You should come in out of the storm for a bit.”

He walked past and smiled. “Thanks.”

You closed the door. “Oh, umm the power is out.”

“I think the whole block is, because the street lights are out.”

You hummed and went to the stairs. “Just wait there and I’ll get you a towel.”

He smiled at you. “I’ll light some candles.”

You looked to Bruce. “Please don’t hurt him again.”

“I won’t.”

You walked up and grabbed a towel and saw you were shaking. You let out a long sigh, then hugged the towel to your chest. You walked back down and saw Eros was petting Bruce, it seemed like they had an understanding or something. Bruce was like you; he was quick to forgive people. You walked over to Eros and handed over the towel. “Here. I umm, don’t have anything you could wear.”

He rubbed his hair and smiled. “That’s okay, it is a little warm anyway.”

You saw he had candles burning, so you had light in the room. “Thank you for lighting candles.”

He rubbed himself down, then placed the towel on the set and sat. “It’s alright.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I fucked up the other day, I really did. Most people fall for me because of what I’m the god of, even have this playful no dynamic and I thought that’s what you were doing.” He groaned and his is head a few times. “I’m fucking stupid, I really am. You’re so sweet, cute, sexy and wonderful.”

You blushed and looked away. “Right…”

“I am so sorry.”

You looked down at your hands. “I understand, I do. It’s not okay what you did, but I kind of…” You smiled and looked up to find Eros had moved and was sat next to you. “What are you?”

He grabbed your thigh and leaned closer to you. “Do you desire me at all?”

You leaned away and felt like you couldn’t breathe. “N-No.”

He tilted his head and smiled. “I see.” He slid his hand up more to your heat, you wanted to throw up. “Well, maybe we can get to know each other more. How about that?”

You looked away from him, this was so normal for you. So many men had done this to you, that you just became numb to it. You started shutting down, but there was a tiny spark in you and that was a want and desire to be happy with Levi, to no longer be the victim. “No thank you, I’m taken.”

He leaned closer and kissed your neck. “I’m very good at stealing what I want. I mean it when I say I’m sorry, but I think we’ll be together.” He pulled away as Bruce started to growl. “I’ll head out, but I’m glad we could have this talk.”

You waited for him to leave, then you locked the door up and went into the back garden into the pouring rain. You sat there and hugged your legs, then just cried over all the times you had been used and abused by people and you were letting it happen again. However, you were conflicted because this town was supposed to be filled with good people, so you were thinking horrible things about a man that was supposed to be good, as well as a god. You hated yourself and everything about this. You just wanted to leave this town and go back to your old place, leave everything behind. You were even thinking about maybe going to the woods and just staying there, because you knew Bruce would like it.

Levi ran how and was soaked, but he wanted to just get home to you. He tried your door and noticed it was locked which was unusual, because this town didn’t do locks. He ran around your home through his garden to your back garden and saw you sat in the rain. Bruce was sat on the decking out of the rain watching you and whining. Levi ran over to you and didn’t care about the mud, he just dropped to his knees next to you and said your name. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

You looked to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Nightmare.”

He scooped you up into his arms. “Poor thing. Come on, let’s get you dry.” He carried you inside, then looked around. “Power out?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He looked down at you, you were still snuggling against him tightly. Levi was concerned about you, this wasn’t just some nightmare, but he didn’t want to push you. He took you to your bathroom and took your things off, then stopped. “You need a shower and so do I, are you okay with the two of us getting naked? I promise I won’t do a thing.”

You rubbed your tears. “I trust you.”

He kissed your forehead, then helped you more and guided you into the shower. He cleaned you up and then himself. He wrapped you up in a towel and sat you on the bed, then he dried himself and changed as you sat there. He let out a long sigh, his heart hurting at seeing you upset. He ruffled and dried your hair, then changed you into your underwear and a shirt of his. He knelt in front of you, then looked up at your face. “Sweetheart, talk to me.”

Your eyes unglazed over and you saw Levi, you really saw him. “Levi?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I’m right here.”

You welled up. “I’m sorry, I was miles away. When did you get home?”

He hummed a laugh. “Well, I’m glad you weren’t with it just then.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He nuzzled against you. “We were both naked in the shower and I washed you.”

You blushed bright red, then looked away. “R-really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but don’t worry I didn’t look too much. I’m saving that for a better time when we have all the time in the world for me to explore very inch of you.”

You hummed a laugh, then wrapped your arms around him. “I love you so much.”

He squeezed you. “I love you too.” He sighed. “So, what happened? Was it really just a nightmare?”

You gripped Levi’s shirt tightly and whined. “Can we just go to bed, please? I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Alright sweetheart.” He helped you into bed, then snuggled up against you. He patted the bed and whistled, which caused Bruce to jump onto the bed and lie by yours and Levi’s feet. “I’m right here, okay? In the morning I’ll make you breakfast in bed, then we’ll cuddle all day and play games and watch tv. When you’re ready, you can tell me what happened.”

You nodded and wiggled closer to Levi. “Yes Levi. Thank you for everything.”

“Anytime. Now sleep, okay? It’s late and you need your rest.” He kissed your forehead. “I love you, always.”


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in a little fort made by Levi, with Levi sat behind you and his legs either side of you so you were nestled against Levi’s chest. You were playing games like Levi promised you would today. Levi loved holding you and your wings were nicely pressed against his warm body. He was hugging you nicely as he took a break from gaming with you. He rested his chin on your head and hummed, then slipped his hand under your shirt and made little patterns on your skin. He smirked as you clenched up and made a little mistake in the game, then you kept playing. He bit his lip in thought and looked to your pointed ear. It was a normal for wolves to tug and play on partners ears, as well as their pups. So, it was only natural that he opened his mouth and started to nom on your ear.

You squeaked then moaned a little. “Leviii.”

He growled a little. “But you’re so tempting.”

You pouted. “I’m playing games though.”

He took your controller from you and paused the game. “Now you’re not.”

“Levi, you said I could play games.”

He pushed his hand up your skin more to your chest. “I’ve got a game we can play.”

You flushed red when you knew what he was doing. “W-Wait.” You shivered and moaned as Levi pushed his hand under your bra, then lightly massaged and played with your chest. You leaned your head back against Levi’s shoulder and hummed in delight. “Levi.” You voice was just perfectly breathless. It felt so good and you just wanted Levi to touch you more.

Levi nipped your ear more making you shudder and whimper. He slipped his other hand down and over your clothed heat. He sniffed the air, then smirked when he knew how turned on you were. He pressed his lips against your ear and panted making you heat up more. His talented fingers kept moving more on your heat, you just wanted so much more. He smiled. “Do you want more? Can I give you more?”

You gripped his upper arms and turned your head to look at Levi, then you nodded. “Y-Yes Levi.”

He pushed his hand down into your underwear and kissed your forehead loads. His touches were light at first, because he didn’t want to hurt you or scare you off. However, you seemed to relax to his touch and rock your hips a little too. You lightly held his upper arms instead of gripping them, then moved his arms a little to touch the right spots. You and Levi were learning together what made you tick, what made you feel good and Levi really liked this a lot. He loved getting to know your body slowly, because it was so perfect, you were so perfect. He wanted to take as much time as possible with you, so he could see that beautiful build up and release of pleasure. Last time he made you feel good from your wings and ears, but he missed out on seeing your blissful face, this time he swore he wasn’t going to miss it.

You squeezed your toes in your fluffy socks, then hummed lightly as you felt such a blissful pleasure being touched by the most wonderful man in the world. He traced patterns on your bundle of nerves, then memorised the ones that made you squirm in his hands. He chuckled a little making you whimper; his laugh and voice was just music to your ears. The vibrations of his laugh sent this surge of pleasure through you, it was something simple that made you tingle all over. He eyed the crook of your neck where your scent mating mark was. He lightly kissed the mark making you whimper with need. Levi felt a spark surge through him from the lip contact to your mark. His eyes slowly became his wolf ones, but he fought and stayed in control of himself, he didn’t want to hurt you.

He lightly nipped and kissed the mark making you moan so sweetly for Levi. He pushed his hand down towards your heat, his thumb staying on your bundle of nerves. He pushed one of his long fingers into your heat. You whimpered and moaned as he pressed over and over until you bucked. He smirked against your skin when he found the right spot, he was going to remember this for forever. He moved his finger and thumb and listened to your moans, he loved how sweet they sounded and how it was just like music. He mewled and moaned at you, then locked his lips with yours. He kissed you and nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making you melt. He pulled his hand from your breast, then moved to the other and gave it all the attention the other was getting.

He pulled his hand from your heat, then pressed two fingers into your heat and knew he was determined now to make you feel bliss. He pulled from your lips, then ran his tongue along the edge of your wing making you cry out. Levi glanced at you to see you were a dream come true. Your mouth was slightly open, your eyes hooded and glazed over with pleasure. Levi just wanted to eat you up so badly. You were a divine creature to him, a shining light and your body felt so good to him even though he was just touching you. He pressed the right spot within you, moved his thumb against your bundle of nerves as much as possible and nibbled your wing. You clenched tightly around Levi, then you pulled your legs up towards you a little. You dug your nails into his skin, your body shaking as you felt the burning pleasure build up and ready to pop.

Levi growled as your scent invaded his senses, you were emitting a pheromone that was just sending him spiralling into a sexual need and desire to mate with you. His canines became sharper, then he bit down on your mating spot and felt his teeth sink in deep. His wolf howled in delight as the bond was being made, a strong bond between the two of you. He moved as fast as he could, but not too harsh and fast it hurt. You cried out when you felt the pop of euphoria, then the rushing of the warmth perfection run through your veins. You dragged your fingers down Levi’s arms and relaxed your whole body, you just felt so peaceful.

Levi pulled from your neck, then licked his fingers and hummed in delight. “I look forward to eating you.” He licked your bonding wound. “Are you okay? You didn’t respond to my teasing.” He looked at your face to see you panting, your eyes slightly open with your legs slightly shaking. “Tch, fuck brat you look too good.”

You blinked a few times as your mind was piecing everything together, then you sat up and covered your face with your hands as your blushed. “I made so many lewd noises.” You peaked over at Levi. “Was it bad?”

Levi cupped your face, then kissed you with a happy hum. “You were so cute.”

You bit your lip and looked down and saw Levi was turned on. “O-Oh, I’m s-sorry.”

Levi saw you reached over to his trousers, but he grabbed your hands. “Don’t.”

You looked up at him through your lashes, a slight pout of your face making you adorable. “But I want to make you feel good.”

He kissed your hands. “I know.”

“You’re…well…you’re hard and you made me feel really good.”

Levi smiled against your hands. “I know I am and I know you do, but not yet, okay? Let me keep making you feel good, let you relax and then I’ll let you get me naked.”

You giggled. “I know it’ll be worth the wait.”

“Oh, someone knows how to dirty talk.” He kissed your cheek loads making you giggle and him smile, he slowly pushed you onto the floor. “You know any more things?”

You ran your hand up his chest. “I think they’re too dirty and you might lose control.”

“Just say something, anything. I want to see if this pixie is a naughty one.”

You hummed and massaged his wolf ears. “Are you a good boy?”

He growled and wagged his tail. “Yes.”

“Are you my good boy?”

His eyes lit up. “Yes.”

You leaned closer. “Are you my good alpha boy?”

“I am.”

“Are you going to mate me until I can barely walk?”

He growled making his ears go back, now he was getting turned on in a different way. “Yes mate.”

You grabbed his chin and titled your head. “Who’s going to give me pups?”

He snarled. “Me.”

“How many?”

He grinded against you. “All the pups you want.”

You giggled and looked away. “So…how did I do?”

Levi’s wolf eyes went and his ears relaxed. “Tch, you are too good.” He sat back and rubbed his face. “Way too good.”

You sat up and patted his head. “Good boy.”

He looked at you. “Stop saying that, it makes me feel too good.”

You pulled his close, his head against your chest and fussed him. “Such a good boy.” Levi grumbled making your smile. “Are you a good boy?”

He pouted. “I am.”

“The best of boys?”

He looked up at you, his eyes wide and tail wagging. “I am the best of all boys!”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “Yes, you are and you are all mine too.”

He hugged you and squeezed. “Mine.”

You winced when you felt pain from your neck as he squeezed you. “Ow.”

Levi pulled back. “Sorry…sorry…” He looked at your neck. “I bit too hard. The first bite is always the worst, after that it doesn’t hurt at all and is in fact pleasurable.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll patch you up, okay?”

You gasped, then pulled your socks off showing Levi for the first time the bandage on your foot. “Could you redo this one?”

Levi stared at your foot. “How did that happen?”

“I dropped a glass yesterday and stepped on it, but I’m okay now.”

He nodded and knew it was linked to your bad night, but he didn’t want to pry. “Alright.” He cleaned your foot and patched it, then did the same to your neck. “There, all done.” He smiled at you, then his eyes widened when he saw you were crying. “Hey, hey, hey.” He wiped your tears. “Shh, you’re okay. What happened?”

“I’ve been lying to you.”

He frowned. “That’s okay.”

You shook your head. “No, no it’s not.” You rubbed your tears and told Levi everything that happened when you found the body, as well as when Eros came over. “I know it’s kind of my fault, because a woodland pixie just causes these.”

He shook his head. “No, no it’s not you’re fault at all sweetheart.” He made you look at him. “It’s not, okay? You shouldn’t take the blame when you’re the victim. Eros is well too handsy for his own good, I will see to him and make it clear you’re mated. I will also talk to the mayor and get him kicked out.”

“Levi, he’s a god.”

He put his legs either side of you, then pulled you close. You put your legs over his hips, then shuffled closer. He held your hips and squeezed. “That doesn’t matter, he hurt you and he forced himself on you. Being a god is no excuse. He needs to face what he’s done, okay?”

You nodded and tapped your head against him. “Yeah.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Good girl.”

You looked up at him. “You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” You didn’t hear him respond at all; he just squeezed your hips. “Levi? Levi, don’t get into trouble because of me.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re so pretty you know. We should play more.”

You pouted. “What kind of playing?”

He pushed his fingers under your shirt a little. “The kind that involves me making you feel good.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck loads. The man just made you happy no matter what, he was just perfect and sweet. However, you knew that he was going to do something to Eros. Part of you wanted to know what it was and was excited to see, but another part of you was a little concerned. You didn’t want problems to be caused because of you, but Eros did deserve a punch to the face for touching you up like he did and a bone breaking for hurting your fur baby.

You walked around your home cleaning it and making it look nice, because you were a little bored and Levi had been out most of the day. You looked to the door when someone knocked, you weren’t expecting anyone to come over. You opened the door and didn’t recognise the person. “Hi.”

The fairy smiled at you. “Well hello woodland pixie, who let you in here?” She laughed. “I’m joking. Anyway, the mayor wants to see you. So, hurry up and move your pathetic wings.” She turned her back to you to show off her multicoloured ones. “Hurry up.”

You stuck your tongue out at her, then picked up Bruce. You followed her and flew after her. “Damn rude fairies.” You hugged Bruce. “I wonder why the mayor wants me.”

The fairy landed by a large building, then down a grand hall to a door. She stood by it and waited. “Come on, hurry up pixie.”

You pouted at her, then fought back about saying something mean because that’s what she wanted. “Thank you for bringing me here, you are very kind.”

She opened the door. “Damn nice pixie.” She sighed, then looked inside. “I have the pixie. Go in.”

You walked in and watched her slam the door behind you. You looked to the secretary. “I don’t think she likes me.”

The man hummed a laugh. “That’s fairies for you. I don’t know why she’s so mean, because you are such a cute woodland pixie.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He looked to Bruce. “Cute dog.”

You giggled and kissed Bruce’s face. “He’s the best.”

He chuckled, then looked at his computer. “You can go in now; the mayor is ready for you.”

You bowed. “Thank you.” You hurried to the door and opened it, then closed it behind you as you juggled Bruce. You turned to the office to see at the end a tall elf stood with hair long like a waterfall that was as white as snow. His eyes were a hypnotising blue. He was like walking perfection. You smiled at him with a little blush, then you noticed sat in front of his desk was Levi and a very beaten Eros. You sighed, then looked up to the mayor. “I’m sorry.”

The mayor smiled at you, it was so kind and loving. He walked over allowing you to look at him more. He was obviously lean and muscular; his dark eyebrows were a little pointed and defined and he had just a chiselled jawline. He reached out and fussed Bruce. “Not to worry my dear, you did nothing wrong.” He scratched behind Bruce’s chin. “Levi and Eros, please wait outside while I have a private chat with this stunning young lady.”

You watched them go past, then you smiled at Levi. Levi stopped and pointed outside allowing you to see his bashed-up knuckles. “I’m right out there, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

The mayor laughed. “Don’t worry Levi, I’ll take good care of her.” He closed the door and sighed. “Sorry my dear, please take a seat and Bruce can have the other.”

You gasped and hugged Bruce close. “How did you know his name?”

“I know everything about you.” He walked over to drink area and made two glasses. “It’s my job to know my people.” He walked over to you. “I hope that’s alright?”

You put Bruce down, then took the glass. “Ah, well, yes, yes that’s okay.” You gulped and looked up at him. “What’s your name?”

He chuckled. “Oh I’m so sorry!” He offered his long slender hand to you. “I’m Haldir.”

You shook his hand and smiled. “Pleasure to meet you.”

He held your hand, then pulled it up to his lips. “Oh my dear no, the pleasure is all mine.”

You blushed and pulled your hand away, then you sat down. “So, umm…how come I’m here?”

He sat down in the other chair and sighed. “First off, that body you discovered. Which I thank you for. They passed due to natural causes.”

You frowned. “Natural?”

He tapped his heart. “His heart gave out.”

You nodded and frowned; you didn’t think it was one bit because people who died from natural causes don’t make such a sad song like they did. “Okay.”

“Now, the next thing is something I’m not happy about. I have been informed by very loudly shouting men, that there was an incident that occurred on the day the body was found and after.” He put his cup down, then leaned back. “There was another at your home too during that nasty storm. So, as you can tell I have two people arguing, but I don’t have the person who was harmed reporting to me.”

You gulped hard. “Did Levi break anything?”

Haldir smiled. “A few bones. You know, I’m rather impressed. Eros is a god, and yet he was a bloodied mess after Levi. Granted he’s lucky, because of he was a lesser being, he wouldn’t be so…alive.”

You ruffled your hair. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, please don’t be.” He chuckled. “It’s nice to see someone finally take that asshole down a peg or two. I’m very grateful to Levi, but I’m also very much enjoying seeing an alpha wolf in action. Levi is the first I’ve had in my town.”

You smiled and thought about Levi, then you looked to the door. “He’s something, isn’t he?”

Haldir leaned closer and studied you. “That, that right there.”

You looked to Haldir. “Huh?”

He smiled. “That is love and something I can’t wait to get someday.”

You blushed and finished your drink, then put it down. “So, umm.”

He gasped. “Oh, so sorry. Let’s get down to business. I want you to tell me everything that happened on both occasions.”

You told him your story and avoided his gaze as you did, because you were embarrassed about it all. You pulled at your dress on your knees after you finished talking. “This is the second time I’ve told this story, the first was with Levi.” You frowned. “I still feel like I’m to blame in some way, but Levi said I wasn’t at all.”

Haldir took your hands and squeezed making you look at him, you could see that he’d cried a little. “You are not to blame; do you understand me? Not one bit. I am appalled and ashamed that this happened to you. I made this town to protect people and make them feel happy and safe. I let you down.”

You shook your head. “No, no you didn’t. This town is wonderful, I really love it.”

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

You stared at him for a while, you wanted to cheer him up. “Would you like to come over for dinner some time?”

He chuckled as blushed as he felt his heart throb as he thought of you with an apron on. “I’d be honoured.”

You looked to the door when you heard shouting. “What’s going on?”

“Oh dear.”

You got up and opened the door to see Levi was going for Eros. “Levi?”

Levi stopped, then looked to you and relaxed. “Sweetheart.”

You waved him closer. “What are you doing?”

He walked over, his ears down knowing he’d been naughty. “Nothing.”

“Did you hurt Eros again?”

Levi whined and hunched his shoulders up a little. “But he was saying lewd things about you.”

You sighed, then ruffled his hair. “It’s okay. Thank you, but this is in Haldir’s hands now, okay?”

Levi looked up at you in shock. “You…you called him by his first name?” He shook his head. “Never mind. Can we go home?”

You looked to Haldir. “Is there anything else?”

Haldir smiled and glanced at Levi. “I’ll come over for dinner next Saturday, if that’s alright?”

You nodded and felt Levi was glaring at you and Haldir, he wasn’t happy at all. “Sure. Can I take Levi home?”

“Of course.”

You picked up Bruce, then looked to Levi. “Come on pup.”

Levi held part of your dress and followed you all the way home. He watched you out Bruce down, then he followed you around your home as you talked about what you and Haldir discussed. He stared at you as you turned to face Levi, you just looked so cute. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. He buried his nose against the crook of your neck, then sighed. “I love you.”

You hugged him tightly. “I love you too.”

“But first name basis?”

You laughed and pulled back a bit and cupped Levi’s face as he held your hips, your pelvis against his. “He gave me his first name. You can’t be upset about that, can you?”

He whined. “You’re mine.”

You giggled. “I’m all yours.” You kissed him and hummed. “Now, would you like some dinner?”

He nodded and whined more. “Yes, but don’t cook for Haldir.”

You hugged Levi and petted his head. “Poor pup. Come on, go take a seat and I’ll cook.”

“No.”

You sighed as Levi hugged you tightly. “Alright, you can stay with me.” You started preparing dinner as Levi hugged you from behind, then you noticed his knuckles were bashed up. “Levi.” You turned and held his hands. “You’ve made yourself bleed.”

He hummed as you studied his hands. “I did yeah, but I did it for you, for us. I’m not letting some man come along and hurt you, or force himself on you.”

You kissed the wounds on his hands and caused them to heal. “I know.”

He looked down. “You healed my hands.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “You’re wonderful, you really are.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “No, no you are.”

You cupped his neck and ran your thumbs on his skin. “Just let me have this one, please?”

“Okay.”

You kissed his face all over. “I love you.”

He grabbed your hips, then lifted you up making you wrap your legs around him. “I love you too.” He turned off everything you were cooking. “So, I was thinking.”

You smirked. “Dangerous.”

He nodded. “Very. So, I was thinking that as a sorry for being a naughty wolf, I could make you feel really good.”

You smiled and nodded, then bit your lip. “Right, right. So, what would this involve?”

He lay you on the sofa, then pushed your dress up slowly. “Well, mainly your underwear on the floor and my head between your beautiful thick thighs.”

You giggled as he kissed down your body. “What is it with men and thick thighed women?”

He glanced up at you. “You have never experienced the joy of having warm thighs squeeze your head or neck as you give your woman pure pleasure.”

“Is it that good?”

He growled at you. “You have no idea.” He nipped the inside of your thigh, then sucked a mark and hummed. “This is where I belong.”

You laughed. “Between my thighs?”

“Yes.”

You hummed and got comfy and closed your eyes as you enjoyed the sweet delicate kisses on your skin. “Are you sure I can’t do anything for you?”

Levi lifted his head up and looked down at you. “Just let me explore and love you, please?”

“But.”

He crawled up you and kissed you. “I want this really fucking badly, like you have no idea how much I want to devour you. I don’t give a shit about my dick, okay? I want to eat and touch you all the time.”

You dug your fingers into his hair and massaged making him purr. “Do you ever want to…you know…”

“You want to know if we’ll ever get to the sex part, right?”

You blushed and nodded as you groaned. “I just…I want to with you, but at the same time I umm…are you waiting because of me? Or…”

He cupped the back of your head and played with your hair. “Look sweetheart. I fucking love you and I would love to go all the way with you, but I need to read those books more to let me know how we can be together without me losing control or hurting you.”

You smiled. “How about we read those books together, then we test out a few things.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” He growled and crawled back down. “But first I’m going to experience your beautiful thighs around my head.”

You sat with Levi on the bed with just underwear on and one of Levi’s shirts. Levi had just his boxers on and was reading the book to you. You took the book when you saw he was getting too flustered. You cleared your throat and read. “Alpha wolves are very physical in expressing their love to their mates; however, they can lose themselves in the moment. The mate of the alpha must bring back their mate if they can during sex if they do lose control, this can be done by a few key places being pressed and touched. Pressure in places.” You reached over to Levi and pressed a pressure spot by his ear making him relax and hum. “Are perfect to help you.” You looked to Levi. “It worked.”

Levi shook his head after you stopped. “That was nice.”

You hummed and closed the book. “But what if I want you to be a possessive and dominating wolf?”

He growled at you. “Don’t push it brat.”

You smiled. “But Levi, I need…” You gulped. “I need my mate.”

He growled and dove for your neck, then bit down hard. “Mate.”

You moaned as you knew what you were doing, there was no point in being delicate and beating around the bush. “Please alpha.”

He reached over and fumbled about with the draws, then got protection. He pulled it on himself, then dove at you again. Levi growled more as his eyes became that of a wolf’s. He lined himself up, then slammed into you heat making you arch your back and cry out in pure pleasure. Levi growled more and rocked hard and fast into you. The pleasure was intense, your mind was mush, your body was jelly. You lay there on the bed as it banged against the wall. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, then you cried out as your coil snapped within you and pure bliss ran through every corner of your body. Your legs shook as spots came into your vision. You heard Levi grunt above you as you clenched around him so desperately. Levi didn’t stop moving though, he was fuelled by your words, his eyes were just like a wolf and he was consumed by the need to mate and be with you physically for as long as possible. You dragged your nails across his back and moaned for him, each thrust caused a moan to escape you and a log to Levi’s burning fire within him for you.

You smiled and massaged Levi’s wolf ears. He leaned into your touch and whined, his body on fire from being with you. He loved you, adored you and he couldn’t stop his wolf from howling in his head the word mate over and over. Levi gripped your hips, his nails digging into your soft skin. He snarled as he looked down at where you two were connected. He spied what you two had done, you were being with each other for the first time ever. He thought about how he should have done some foreplay with you, but his mating need was taking over him. He moved his hand, then played with your bud making you shiver. He growled as you clenched around him, you felt so good to him, so perfect. He had been with people before, but you were always the best thing to him, so finally being with you was a dream come true. He felt a little naughty screwing you senselessly into the mattress of your shared bed without doing his normal foreplay he adored, but you triggered him. He saw you wiggle and whine, you were on cloud nine, but he had to do something about it because the guilt was killing him.

Levi slowed down and said your name as he panted. “Look at me.”

You looked at him and gulped. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t…I didn’t touch you or eat you beforehand.”

You looked down at your heat, then blushed at the sight. “I umm…”

“I can stop? I’m sorry, I should have put done more. We’ve played so much together and I let you down.”

You shook your head and cupped his face. “Don’t stop.”

“What?”

You sat up onto his lap. You held his shoulders, then moved up and down. “Don’t.”

He grunted and growled. “Tch, but I should be more considerate…”

You kissed him and hummed. “I know. I want to keep going. I wanted this.” You smiled at him and grinded against him. “I thought you were my mate?”

He growled and grabbed you. “I am.”

“Then prove it. Mate with me, mate.”

He grabbed your thighs, then grinded against you hard and fast. You leaned your head back and moaned loudly as you felt Levi press against all the perfect spots within you. You smiled at the little flowers forming above you showing how good you felt. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then yanked you close to your chest. You hummed and moaned as he nipped and sucked at your chest. He formed as many little love bites as possible so people knew you were all his. He looked up at you and enjoyed all your words of praise. He hummed and moaned as he licked and sucked at your skin, the vibrations of his voice making things more pleasurable for you. You bit your lip, then leaned closer and bit his wolf ear, then flicked your tongue over it making Levi buck up against you. He growled, then bucked again at the flick of your tongue. He bit a little too hard on your breast and drew blood making you yelp. He licked up the blood in a soothing manner, as if he was a wolf licking a bad wound. He was soothing you, which made your whole-body tingle in delight.

You ran your hands down Levi’s neck, then held his shoulders. You panted then moved up and down, then closed your eyes and hummed at the shoot of pleasure. Levi reached and pressed places within you that you didn’t know were possible. You slammed yourself down onto Levi over and over, as soon as he hit the right spot, you clenched around him making him moan. You tapped your forehead against Levi, then worked with Levi. Levi locked eyes with you, then squeezed your thighs hard. He moved you up and down on him hard and fast. He growled and snarled at you as the pleasure fired through you both. Levi dug his nails into your skin again, you were just so soft in his hands. You whimpered at Levi, then kissed him lightly. He smiled at you, then kissed you with passion. He nipped your lip, then pushed his tongue into your warm mouth. Both of you hummed in happiness at the kiss. Levi was so hot, he just eradiated heat. Levi lightly touched your wings only driving you more insane with pleasure.

Your coil tightened more and threatened to snap. Levi felt you clenching him so perfectly, that he knew he had to push you more. He grabbed your hips, then yanked you closer and angled your hips perfectly. You pulled from his lips, then cried out as your mind became blank. You clenched up and closed your eyes and pulled from Levi’s kiss. You cried out and whimpered as you chanted praises and Levi’s name. He moved faster and harder, his eyes searching your face as he watched the pleasure get more and more for you. He smiled when he saw the snap happen, then the euphoric smile on your face. He lowered you down onto the bed, then pulled from you. You whimpered and moaned, then you rolled onto your tummy and panted into the bed. You were enjoying the last bits of pleasure run through you, as well as the coolness of the sheets on your burning hot skin. You gulped and lifted your bum up to Levi. You turned your head and smiled at him, so he knew he wanted you to keep going.

Levi ran his hands up your legs, then pulled them apart and lifted your hips up. He shuffled in place, then ran his hand up and down your heat. He smirked as you whimpered and whined at him, he was teasing you and he knew you were going to tell him off. Just as you were about to, he pressed into your heat a little. You moaned at him, then you growled in frustration as he stopped again. You tried to move, but Levi had a firm grip on your hips. He moved back and forth a little, then he’d press in and pull back. He ran his hands over your wings and played with them, it made him shiver in pure ecstasy.

You pouted and whined. “Mate, please.” You reached back and grabbed his thigh and pushed him forwards more. “Mate.”

Levi growled, then slammed into you. He grabbed your hands and pinned them to the bed either side of your head, then relied on you to keep your hips up. He moved against you roughly fuelled by your words. He needed to mate with you, had to mate with you so you could feel you were his. He was claiming you over and over as his own. He loved you, adored you and was obsessed with you. He squeezed your hands tightly, and growled. He looked your body over he wasn’t too much of a fan of making love to you from behind, mainly because he loved seeing your face. However, the wolf inside him loved this position because it was going back to his animalistic desires and needs. His wolf saw this as the ultimate mating position. He fought the urge to bite you hard, it was a wolf thing to bite their mate during something like this in this kind of position. He pressed down against you a little pushing you down and closer to the bed. You clenched around him and cried out, then you grabbed the quilt tightly as your legs shook. He needed to make sure you were safe, he was determined to keep you safe at all costs.

Levi couldn’t hold back anymore when he saw you clench the quilt, as well as turned your head and whimper. He snarled, then bit the edge of your wing hard. You cried out in pleasure and pain. Your body tingled in delight at the pure blissful pleasure Levi was giving you. You whimpered and moaned when you felt Levi was having trouble moving a little, like he was getting ready to finally mate with you. You made Levi let go of one of your hands, then you moved it to your breast. He massaged and played with the peak, then roughly grabbed and massaged so perfectly making you shiver in delight. You panted and moaned, then reminded Levi that you loved him. You told him over and over you loved him, that he was your world. Levi’s wolf eyes disappeared and he was back to being his normal self again. He purred at you, then moved as passionately as possible. He knew the two of you were close to the end, so he wanted your first-time having sex and in his mind mating to be a loving and perfect one.

Levi pulled from you, then rolled you onto your back. He panted and locked eyes with you. He pressed into your heat and winced as he fought himself. He hummed and gulped, then slid his arms on the bed so his body was pressed against yours. He wrapped his arms around you and held you so delicately. He tapped his forehead against yours, then grinded so deeply into you. He rubbed against your bundle of nerves and the right spot within you. You smiled at Levi as he moved so perfectly against you. You loved the rough stuff, but when he made love to you like this, it was just so wonderful. You mewled at him, which made him smile back at you. He captured your lips, then sighed through his nose as you both kissed over and over again. He moved a little harder against you as your coil tightened again and Levi’s did too. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He moaned as you took a little control over the kiss. You massaged your fingers into the skin on his back making him moan.

Your coil tightened so much, you felt you were going to burst. You hummed and whined at Levi, your moans increasing in pitch. You could barely breathe, then you felt the snap. Your body shook, your mind went blank and you dragged your nails across Levi’s back. Levi kept moving, his nails dinging into your skin as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled from your lips, then bit your bonding mark hard. He slammed his hips into you as deep as he could go and stayed there as he felt his release wash over him. He panted into the bite, then released the bite and licked up the blood. He kissed your face all over and smiled as you just hummed back at him. You lightly played with Levi’s wolf ears, then you opened your eyes and smiled at him as you glowed from the bliss and euphoria you both shared.

Levi gulped and blushed. “I…I can’t move.” He buried his face in the crook of your neck. “What I mean is, I can’t move for a while. It’s a wolf thing.”

You giggled and hugged him. “That’s okay. Means I get to hold you and kiss you loads.”

He hummed a laugh. “I like that.”

“Bet this is killing you.”

He leaned up on his forearms. “What is?”

You smiled. “Not being able to clean.”

“Tch, a little, but I can’t change what I am.” He leaned up a little. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

You shook your head and hummed in happiness. “I’m fine, I really am. That was perfect.”

“We didn’t do any foreplay though…”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Well…when you’re ready, how about we do it the way you want to.”

Levi’s eyes lit up, then looked down at you and him. He groaned and moaned as he pulled from you, then he panted. “I’ll be right back.”

You sat up and giggled. “Levi, did you pull from me too early?”

He walked back out the bathroom and blushed. “Maybe, but it’s fine because we weren’t mating.” He sat on the bed and rubbed your cheek. “When we do mate, I will not move from you until I know for sure we’re having a pup.”

You blushed hard, then looked away. “Y-Yes alpha.”

He slowly pushed you down, then kissed down your body. “I think it’s time to eat. No more asking me to mate and saying mate, it does something wild to me.”

You giggled. “Promise I’ll save that for when we decided to have pups.”

He kissed your pelvic bone. “Good girl.”


	5. Chapter 5

You were bored and Levi had suddenly been working late, so you didn’t get to spend much time with him even though you were now intimate in bed. You missed him and wanted to see him. So, you went to your bedroom to see Levi lying in there and sleeping soundly with Bruce as his body pillow. You sat on the bed, then brushed Levi’s hair back from his face. You leaned over, then kissed Levi’s forehead. Levi inhaled and woke up, then hummed in happiness. You smiled at him. “Morning handsome.”

Levi wiggled and smiled. “Morning.”

“Are you okay? You’ve been working really hard.” You leaned on your side and propped your head up with your hand. “Everything okay?”

Levi rubbed his eyes and hummed a laugh as Bruce licked his cheek. “Well, some people have been missing in the town. Haldir says they’re leaving maybe, but no one really leaves here.” He sighed. “Plus, I don’t think that dead person was a simple heart attack.”

“I don’t either.” You sat up and hugged your legs. “So…what now?”

Levi sat up and stretched. “Now, you need to not worry your pretty head. Relax in bed next to me, okay? You don’t need to do a thing.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I have to get ready and go, but I’ll be back in a few hours to explore your beautiful body.”

You wrapped your arms around him tightly. “Please be careful.”

He kissed your temple loads. “I will.” He slipped out of bed and did his shower routine, then he came back in. “So, I’ve been thinking about a few things.”

“Wait.” You grabbed Levi’s and hugged it. “Okay, I’m ready for whatever you’re about to say.”

He smiled and sat, then placed his hand on your knee. “It’s nothing bad, okay?” He reached for you. “Hand.”

You took his hand. “Am I in trouble?”

“No.” He kissed your hand loads. “Do you want to be in trouble?”

You pouted. “Levi, focus.”

He shuffled closer and smiled. “I spend almost all my time here in your home, when I’m not I’m working. I barely go into my home. So, I wanted to know if you would like to maybe move in together?”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I want to live with you.”

You threw yourself at him and giggled, then you kissed his cheek loads. “Please! I’d love that and Bruce would too.”

“I’m glad.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness. “I’ll get moving in tomorrow, but now I have to work.” He cupped your face and kissed the top of your head. “Be a good girl, okay?”

You nodded. “I’ll be good alpha.”

He smirked. “Oh, I’m going to ruin you tonight.”

You giggled. “You better.” You followed him to your front door. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” You handed him his lunch bag. “Eat all your dinner, don’t leave anything or I won’t be happy.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Yes sweetheart.”

You waved bye to him. “Miss you.”

He waved back. “Miss you always.”

You smiled and looked down at Bruce. “He always has to win the fight, doesn’t he?” You sighed. “I wonder if Mary is okay. It must be scary for an old lady to be living with all this.” You grabbed your bag and put Bruce’s lead on. “Come on bud, let’s go visit and see what we can do.” You walked through the town to Mary’s place, then made Bruce sit on the porch. “Sorry bud, Mary doesn’t like dogs too much, so could you stay there?” You knocked on Mary’s door, then smiled at her. “Hi.”

Mary gasped. “Hello deary, it’s lovely to see you again!” She smiled and licked her lips. “You are glowing.”

You giggled. “Well, I’m in love Mary.”

“Would you like to come in?”

You looked to Bruce. “I actually just came to check on you, there’s been some odd things in town.”

She smiled and waved. “Oh, I’m fine dear. Just come in for a lemonade.”

You gulped and stared at Bruce, then back to Mary. “I really shouldn’t. I have Bruce with me.”

“Just one glass. It would make an old woman very happy if you did.”

You let out a long sigh. “Alright, just the one.”

She walked in ahead. “Wonderful, I’ll get it sorted.”

You walked in and looked around her place, it was almost like it wasn’t lived in at all. You were guessing she might spend most of her time in another room, instead of this one. You perched yourself on the chair facing the door and felt this darkness around you, there was this dull bad music playing by nature. You didn’t want to leave because it was rude, but something felt off. You smiled at her and took the lemonade, then you looked into it. “Looks nice. Thank you.”

She grinned and sat down. “Drink up, go ahead. It’s a special recipe.”

You looked down and smiled, then you took a sip. “Tastes fresh.” You sipped some more and frowned a little at an odd taste. You put your glass down on the side. “How have you been? Everything okay?”

She glared at the drink, then to you. “I’m fine, I am really. Don’t you like the lemonade?”

You smiled. “Oh, it’s lovely, it’s just I am a slow drinker.” You picked up the drink and sipped a little more. “It’s really nice though, thank you so much.” You looked to the door as Bruce let out a little bark, which wasn’t normal for him. You stood up. “Bruce?” You frowned when you felt sluggish. You dropped the glass making it smash. “Oh, I’m sorry.” You shook your head. “I don’t feel so good.”

Mary smiled at you. “Oh no, why don’t you lie down.”

You watched her eyes go black, only the pupils red and her top and bottom lip split in half. You stumbled on heavy legs, then fell to the floor. “What…what are you?”

Black legs burst from her flesh. “I’m something that needs your light deary.”

You crawled across the floor as you struggled to breath, it was like you were slowly being paralysed. “Bruce.” You pushed open the door and looked at your dog. “Get…Levi…” Bruce bark loads, then ran off to get Levi, but you were sure the bonding mark would help. Your ankle was grabbed by long smooth fingers, then you were pulled back effortlessly across the floor. You welled up when you saw black stump legs slam on the floor either side of you. “Don’t.”

Mary rolled you over allowing you to see she was a light spider, one that devours light of people to live and much like spiders, she needed you to be alive, but numb. She grinned at you. “I have been dying to have you since the moment I saw you.” She laughed; it was a shrill laugh that hurt your ears. She dragged you through the living room, but your reached out weakly and grabbed the doorframe. She tugged, then growled. “Damn brat! Let go!”

You pulled and tried to crawl, but you could barely move. “Levi.”

She grabbed you again, then yanked you close. “I told you to drink more, but you wanted to take sips. I hate a fight, it makes you taste not as good, but it’ll have to do. I’ve been desperate for a tasty meal. A woodland pixie is the best meal I could hope for.” She pulled you upstairs and down to her room, you wanted to scream when you saw the bodies in there void of life, but you were paralysed. She let dropped you, then walked over you and leaned down and sniffed you. “You smell so good.” She laughed when she saw your tears. “Aww, you crying?”

You gulped hard. “Help…”

“Help me, help me, someone please!” She laughed hard. “I’ve been devouring people since I moved in deary, so no one is coming to save you. Now normally I’d just take your light, but sometimes I like a little flesh.” She opened her mouth showing razor teeth. “Where to bite…” She grabbed your waist causing her long black nails to plunge deep into your skin. She lifted you up like you were nothing, then bit hard into the outside of your thigh. She pulled back with your blood dripping down her mouth. “Delicious. I need more.” She went to bite again, but heard someone slamming their fist against the front door. She dropped you and growled. “Damn it.”

You watched her leave, then you cried as you felt so much pain in your body. You felt your blood pumping out your wounds, the worst was the bite. You needed to get out, but you were almost paralysed. You wiggled a little, then cried when you felt like this was it, this was where you were going to die. You thought about Levi and Bruce, how much you loved both of them and how you wanted a future with Levi. Levi wanted to move in together, he told you this morning and you didn’t want to miss that. You clamed yourself down, then slowly rolled onto your front and panted. You used your toes, then pushed yourself across the floor and used your one good arm to drag you. You cried a little in pain, you wanted to scream out for help, but you were too out of it.

You managed to make it to the top of the stairs and heard Levi was talking to Mary, but she was doing everything to stop him from coming in. He couldn’t get in unless he has a reason, but right now she seemed innocent. You needed to get his attention, but shouting wouldn’t work. You looked at the stairs and winced, because you knew what you had to do. You pulled yourself to the stairs, then tipped down and fell down the stairs. You hit every single on as you went making a loud thud each hit. You slammed against the floor and rolled as pain surged through you. You prayed that was enough, and it was.

Levi shoved Mary out the way and saw you in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. He shouted your name, then growled at Mary. She turned into a spider form, so Levi became his wolf self. He dove at her and moved her out of your sight. You heard growling and screeching, the sound of a tussle until you saw a leg of Mary’s slam on the floor in front of you, one of her black spider legs. The sounds stopped, then you heard running. Your body was turned carefully allowing you to see Levi, who had you in his arms. He wiped your tears from your face. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He looked to the door as Erwin, Mike and Hange came in. “I need medical, now.”

Hange ran over to him. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, but she can’t move and there’s a bit in her thigh.”

Hange could see Levi was panicking, so she placed her hand on his head. “Breathe Levi, breathe.”

He nodded and sighed. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s okay, your mate was hurt. It’s only natural you react this way. I need to look at her though.”

He shook his head. “Hospital.”

She sighed and nodded. “Right.” She looked to Erwin and Mike. “Looks like she’s been paralysed by something.”

You gasped and gulped making everyone look at you. You clenched your jaw and forced yourself to speak. “Bed…room…”

Erwin nodded. “Mike, go check the bedroom out, I’ll stay with Mary.”

Hange ran with Levi out the home, then she picked up Bruce. “It’s not far, a quick run.”

Levi ran faster than Hange to the hospital, then walked up to the front desk. “I need help, my mate is bleeding everywhere and she’s been paralysed. Please, help me!”

You gazed up at Levi as he looked scared, you just let him take control of you. There was nothing you could do; your body was almost frozen up and you were useless to anyone and everyone. You were tired and you were in pain. Even though you couldn’t move, it didn’t stop the pain throbbing through you. You closed your eyes, then gave in to the paralysis completely and fell asleep. You just let the hospital take care of you now.

You sat in the hospital bed, your eyes void of light as the doctor explained that Mary had torn important muscles in your leg, so you wouldn’t be able to walk normally again. The doctor advised resting as much as possible, using a chair, flying or crutches. He said he was going to sign you up to a therapy session, so you could build up the strength in your leg again once it was healed. You had puncture marks in your waist that needed to heal, but they weren’t as bad as your leg.

Levi saw your look, then thanked the doctor and waited for him to leave. He took your hand and sat on the bed and faced you. “Sweetheart, talk to me. You’re in a safe place, so you can say anything you want.”

You welled up and looked to Levi. “I could have lost my leg.”

“But you didn’t.”

You lowered your head and sniffed. “But I’m going to have a horrible scar on my leg and I won’t be pretty to you, then you’ll leave me and.”

Levi cupped your face. “Hey, hey, hey.” He wiped your tears. “Shh. Don’t say such things, okay? I love you so much, so fucking much. I’m never going to leave you because you have a scar, or if you lose your leg, or if this leg doesn’t work again. I love you for you, okay? We’ll get through this together, I promise.”

You gripped the bed sheets, then nodded. “Okay.”

He sat back and tilted his head. “What are you planning? I know that look.”

You bit your lip. “Take me outside.”

“Brat…”

“Take me outside to nature, I have a plan.”

He sighed and knew this was a bad idea, but he wanted to help. “Alright.” He scooped you up, then carried you outside to the gardens and sat you down. “Now what?”

You placed your hand on the earth, then focused. Your bite mark started to glow as you healed it. You didn’t want to be weak, you wanted to be strong. You stopped a moment and sighed. “Levi, I’m going to keep healing until I pass out, okay? When I do, just take me to bed and we’ll repeat this until it’s done.”

He held your hand. “Can you take some of my strength? I have a lot of it.”

You nodded. “I guess, as you are part of nature.” You cupped his face and tapped your forehead against his, then your hummed as you felt the overwhelming amount of power and strength he had. You pulled his strength from him, then took some of his song and joined it into your wounds and fixed it. Your hands dropped from Levi’s face, you panted and felt dizzy. “No more. I’m tired.”

Levi nodded. “Okay, but should we try walking?”

You looked to him and nodded. “O-Okay.” You held his hands, then stood up onto shaky legs, then took a few steps with Levi. “It worked!”

Levi chuckled. “You smart strong brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Does this mean I can go home?”

“Yes, if we keep this up at home, okay?”

You nodded and smiled, you were so happy that it worked and you could move on. Levi took you to your hospital room, then spoke to the doctors. You smiled as the doctor came back. “Can I go?”

He pushed your gown up, then pulled your bandage off to see it was almost healed up, but you were going to have a huge scar. “Incredible…yeah, yeah she can go home. Sorry, this is impressive.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “That’s my mate.”

“Make sure she doesn’t push herself, okay?”

Levi picked you up. “Okay, got it.” He carried you out and sighed some forms, then took you home to a very excited and happy Bruce. Levi stepped around a dancing Bruce. “Alright bud, calm down. I know your mummy is amazing, but I have to get her to bed.”

You pointed to the sofa. “Sofa please.”

Levi turned from the stairs, then sat you on the sofa. “Can I get you anything?”

You shook your head. “You’ve done enough.”

He squeezed your face with one hand. “Shut it brat and let me take care of you.”

You sighed. “Okay. Well…could I have a drink, some snacks, a blanket and cuddles?”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Yes.”

You watched him move about, then you looked to Bruce and patted the sofa. “Come on my hero.” You fussed him when he got up, then kissed his face loads. “Thank you for getting Levi for me.”

Levi walked over and put everything on the table, he changed you into a top of his, then sat behind you and wrapped the blanket around you both. “There, that better?”

You nodded and snuggled against Levi. “Yes. Thank you.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Anything for you.” He pulled the blanket back, then traced the scar on your leg. “This looks nice you know.”

You whined. “I don’t think it does.”

He growled at you and nipped your neck. “I’m a wolf brat, we have a thing for scars.”

You blushed. “So…my scar is a turn on?”

He ran his hand across your stomach. “Yes, but we’ll wait until you’re all healed up for me to explore.” He hummed and moaned a little. “Speaking of, when is the next healing session?”

You hummed. “In about two hours I think.”

“Alright, well again I’ll lend my help. We need to sleep though, okay?”

You giggled and snuggled against him. “Nap time.”

“That’s right.” He kissed you and smiled. “I’m so glad I got to you in time.”

You played with Levi’s hands. “So, did you feel that I was in trouble through the link?”

He nodded. “Yeah, our mating bond told me you needed me, but I didn’t know where as it’s not fully healed yet. When Bruce showed up, I just followed him and he led me to you. I’m really, really glad I got to you.”

You nodded and turned in Levi’s lap to sit sideways. “You came just as she was going to take a second bite, one where I probably would have lost half my thigh.”

“Well, now I’m really glad I got to you. Your thighs are mine.”

You giggled and hugged Levi. “You’re the best.”

He rubbed your arm. “I just want you to be positive and happy, because you shouldn’t dwell on the bad.”

You let out a long sigh. “Has Haldir said how she managed to get into the town?”

“Something about stealing the real Mary’s identity.”

You hummed and frowned. “How many did she kill?”

He hushed you. “Don’t dwell on that, okay? Focus on our future together. I moved in while you were in hospital.”

You smiled. “You did?”

He nodded and felt pride. “That’s right, I’m all moved in now. Me and you now live together brat.”

You blushed a little, then leaned against Levi. “I’m glad we’re together, that I met you and I stayed here.” You sighed. “What’s going on in this town?”

Levi hugged you and rested his chin on your head. “I have no idea brat. Tch, it’s a damn mess, but I’ll fix it. I want you to be safe and I want us to have pups and for Bruce to never have to worry again.”

You hummed a laugh. “You really love Bruce, huh?”

“I do, because he’s important to you. He’s your baby and he’s mine too now.”

You giggled. “You called him your baby.”

He squeezed you. “You should be sleeping.”

“So should you.”

He wiggled down a bit. “I will when you sleep first.”

You hummed a laugh at how stubborn Levi was. “Alright, I’ll sleep first and then you will, right?”

“Right.”

You sighed and closed your eyes. “Okay.”

He rubbed your back to sooth you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He rubbed your back. “You sure you’re okay?”

You hummed a laugh and pulled from Levi and looked at him. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

He blushed and pouted. “I just want to know how you’re doing, okay? Plus, I love your voice.”

You titled your head and smiled, then you thought of something. “I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

You sang future days very slowly and sweetly to Levi, he smiled and felt so relaxed at hearing your voice. “How was that?”

Levi hugged you. “Do…do you believe in those words?”

You turned on his lap carefully and straddled him, then you held his hands. “I mean it, but I’ll put it into my own words. I fought to live in that home because I wanted you, I wanted to live with you and I wanted pups.” You rubbed your tears and sighed. “So, whatever is going on in this town, I hope it stops because I want to be here with you always.” You cleared your throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry, but I guess everything is so fresh and these past few weeks. I love you a lot and I want our future to be good.”

He smiled and kissed you with a happy hum. “I want all that too, I really do.”

You hugged him and sighed. “Sorry I cried.”

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to be emotional.” He sat back and sighed. “Is your leg okay in his position?”

You nodded. “I am. Umm…can I steal some strength?”

He squeezed you tightly. “Of course, you can take as much as you like.”

You closed your eyes and converted some of his sweet song into your broken one. You stopped a bit and looked up at Levi. “You okay? I didn’t take too much, did I?”

He shook his head. “I’m just fine. So, do I get my strength back?”

You nodded and smiled. “By eating, drinking and sleeping.”

“Oh, so normal then?”

“Yeah.” You kissed him and hummed. “Does this help recharge you?”

He smiled and chuckled. “It does, thank you so much.”

You sat back and pulled the top of Levi’s you were wearing up, then smiled at your wound. “It’s just a bit pink and red, so…”

Levi looked at it, then massaged the scar. “It looks great, you’ve done a wonderful job. What you thinking?”

You tilted your head and hummed. “Maybe two more.”

Levi took your hands, then shoved them under his shirt to touch his muscle. “Take as much as you need until you heal.”

You whined. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t sweetheart. Now take.”

You gulped and took his strength until your leg was almost healed up. You let Levi go and looked at him, he just looked a little tired. “Are…are you okay?”

He nodded and cupped your face. “I’m perfect.” He kissed you and hummed. “You didn’t take enough.”

Your eyes widened. “Wait, how did you know that?”

He smirked at you. “Tch, I know you brat. How much more do you need?”

You pouted. “No Levi.”

He squeezed your face hard making you flap your arms and whine. “You’re a little brat.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

You welled up and rubbed your tears away. “Don’t make me Levi.”

He let your face go and sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you.” He kissed you, then pulled you against his chest. “Let’s try tomorrow after a nice sleep, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Levi gripped the headboard of your bed hard as he panted and looked down at you as you moaned in pure ecstasy. He grinded into you deep and hard, both of you were running out of stamina. You were both near the end. You gripped and clawed at Levi; you mind was blank with pure pleasure. Levi gripped tighter, the headboard breaking under his touch. He slammed into you as you cried out and felt your release pushing him over the edge. He bucked a few times, then panted. He let go of the headboard, then lay against you unable to move for a few minutes.

You petted Levi and hummed in happiness. “How are you so damn perfect?”

“I have a beautiful mate.”

You giggled. “You’re not supposed to compliment me.”

“I can do what I want.”

You hummed a laugh and played with his hair more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You closed your eyes and hummed to Levi. “So…”

Levi lifted his head and looked down at you and hummed. “Yeah?”

“Can we go again?”

He growled, then jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. “Yes mate!”

You sat up and giggled, then you checked your headboard out. “I think we need to buy a wolf proof bed.”

Levi walked back and checked the headboard. “I broke it, huh?”

“A little.”

He traced it a little. “I know a place that does wolf proof furniture. We’ll go together and check them out.” He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck loads. “We need to focus on other things.”

You leaned your head back as Levi’s talented touch went across your body. You gasped and shuddered when you felt that bad music. You grabbed Levi’s hand. “S-Stop, stop.”

Levi pulled his hands back. “Sorry, sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

You shook and felt sick as the song got overwhelming. “Stop it!”

Levi didn’t know what to do, he thought it was him, but you were covering your ears meaning it wasn’t him. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

You looked to Levi. “Levi?”

He rubbed your tears away. “I’m here, I’m right here.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then cried. “Why won’t they stop?”

He held you. “Who? Who won’t stop?”

“It’s so loud.”

“Talk to me sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead. “Please, talk to me.”

You clung to Levi. “Th-the sad s-song fr-from the d-dead b-body before? I h-hear another.”

His eyes widened with concern. “Another dead body?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “My poor mate, I hate how you’re in pain and I can’t fix it. Tell me how I can fix it.”

“I don’t know.”

He sighed, then got up and changed. He pulled on a shirt on you, then he walked to the door and opened it to see Bruce lying in his bed. Levi couldn’t help it, but he didn’t feel fully comfortable having sex with you with Bruce in the room watching. He picked up Bruce, then carried him to the bed. “Come give you mummy cuddles.”

You smiled and hugged Bruce. “My baby.” Bruce licked your cheek. “I’m okay.” You put Bruce down, then held your hands out to Levi. “Come.”

Levi sat on the bed and held your hands. “You have something to show me?”

You nodded. “I want to see if I can show you what I hear.”

“Okay, show me.” He watched you close his eyes, then he closed his and focused. He winced and groaned as horrible music came through, it was the kind that made you feel a little sick. He groaned as he clenched up. “Uggh, this is horrible.”

You let go of him. “Sorry.”

He shook his head and frowned. “Is this constant?”

You nodded shyly. “Yeah.”

He hummed and held your hands, then kissed them. “I have an idea.”

You smiled. “What’s your idea?”

He walked about. “First I’m going to call it in, then I’m going to make a nice little nest for us.”

You hugged Bruce. “Okay.”

Levi kissed your forehead, then walked out the room and called Erwin. “Hey Erwin.” He said you name. “Felt something like before. I think there’s another dead body. Look, I don’t think the one before was natural causes, I think a mistake was made.”

Erwin hummed. “I agree, it didn’t smell right and you said your girlfriend knew it was a murder. We’ll do a patrol near you place to see what we can find, but I have a feeling not everyone in this town is good like they used to be.”

Levi sighed and ruffled his hair. “I think you’re right. I do know the only new person who is, and I approved of them and now I’m in love with them.” He smiled as he thought of you. “I manually placed her in the system after she said she would join us.”

“Did the system original pick her?”

Levi leaned against the wall. “She was the lucky dip. The system chose everyone, then random supernatural people with high scores in the world. She and three others won and Haldir asked me to choose a lucky person and I chose her.”

“So…” Levi turned to see you. “I just got lucky?” You welled up and nodded. “I knew I wasn’t chosen because of who I am.”

“I’ll call you back Erwin.” Levi ended the call and cupped your face. “Listen to me. Yes, you were the lucky dip winner, but I had to choose between you and two others. I fucking chose you, okay? I read your file, all the shit you’ve done and I knew we had to have you in this town. You are fucking amazing, you’re the best fucking thing to happen to this town and me.” He lifted your head so you would look at him. “Do you understand me?”

“Yeah.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, then lightly held your neck making you shiver and gasped as your heat tingled. You loved and adored when Levi went alpha on you and in control, being dominated by him was an instant turn on. He pressed you against the wall. “Tch, oi brat? What did I say? I only accept a few responses.”

You moaned a little. “Yes Alpha.”

He tilted his head and growled. “Good girl.” He pressed himself against you, then kissed you. “Such a good girl.”

You whimpered and mewled as he kissed your neck and gave you a side glance. “Levi.”

He lifted your legs up and wrapped them around him, then pressed his big length against your heat. “Are you my good girl?”

You whined at him. “Yes Alpha.”

He hummed. “Well, I’d love to have fun, but you need therapy.” He carried you into the bedroom, then sat you on the bed. “Wait there while I make a little wolf nest.”

You hugged Bruce and hummed a laugh as Levi got busy running around and building a bed around you and Bruce. “There, all done.”

You giggled at all the blankets around you, it was a proper warm nest. “It’s perfect.”

He crawled into the bed next to you, then pulled you close and put blankets over you. He let out a long sigh. “Much better.”

You snuggled close. “Thank you.”

He kissed your forehead. “Has the music gone?”

You shook your head. “No, but you’re making it much better. Thank you so much.”

He rested his chin on your head and rubbed your back. “You know, you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know.”

He kissed the top of your head loads. “I’m here for you.”

“I know.” You let out a long sigh. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You pulled a face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have sex again.”

Levi chuckled. “I don’t care about that, I really don’t. Your mental health is the most important thing to me, as well as your physical. If we have to never have sex again to protect your head and body, then I would in a heartbeat.”

You whined and looked up at him. “But what about pups? I want pups.”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “Shh. Don’t talk about wanting pups.”

You moved your mouth free, then frowned. “Why not?”

He glanced down at himself. “Because a part of me is very, very happy you want pups.”

You shuffled a little and frowned, then felt that Levi was a bit hard. “Oh…oh…well…hello.”

Levi growled and kissed you. “He says hello.”

You giggled. “I’m always a fan of him.”

Levi kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He hummed in happiness, then pulled back. He let out a long sigh. “No more, otherwise Bruce has to be kicked out the room.”

You looked to Bruce. “I don’t want to kick him out.”

“Nor do I.”

You smiled. “He looks so happy and comfy.”

He hummed a laugh. “He’s our little baby.”

You nodded. “He is.”

He purred in your ear. “Wanna make a real baby?”

You pushed Levi back and giggled. “Leviiii.”

He nipped your neck making you laugh more. “Don’t worry sweetheart, not yet.”

You curled up against him, then closed your eyes. “Can we sleep?”

Levi kissed the top of your head and sighed. “We can.”

You smiled and hummed. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You kissed his chest. “Can we carry on tonight in the morning?”

Levi growled. “Yes. I’ll dream up some ideas, now sleep.”

“Sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

You waved bye to Levi as he left go see the next body they found. You sighed, then looked to Bruce. “I’m sure there’s something we can do, right?” You sighed. “I know I shouldn’t, but I want to do something to help out. My leg is all better.” Bruce stood up and walked. “Don’t walk away from me.” You sighed and followed him. “Bruce, please.” He grabbed his lead, then walked to the door. “Oh, you were getting your lead. Well, we’ll only go for a small bike ride, then we’ll come right back.”

You put his lead on and his little coat, as summer was ending and the autumn chill was about. You set a blanket in the basket, then sat Bruce in the basket. You hopped onto your bike, then cycled to the side path, then along the beach. You looked out at the waters, then knew where you were going. You went to a familiar house, then knocked. You smiled as Seojun opened your door, then he got excited when he saw Bruce. He picked up Bruce, then welcomed you inside.

Seojun smiled at you. “Can I get you anything my fellow winged friend?”

You sighed. “I’m kind of weary of drinks.”

He stopped and laughed. “Oh yeah, you would be huh?” He hummed. “I would never poison you, or drug you. If I was going to, I would have done it by now.”

You nodded and sat down. “I guess you’re right.”

He handed you a cup of tea, then sat with Bruce on his lap. “If I were to do anything, I would steal Bruce.” He kissed Bruce loads. “He’s the best.”

You sipped your tea and sighed. “You can’t have him, he’s my baby.”

Seojun wiggled Bruce making him stick his tongue out in pure happiness. “But he loves me.”

“He does, but he loves me and Levi more.”

“No fair.”

You let out a long sigh. “Did you know I was the lucky draw winner?”

Seojun looked over at you. “What? Really?”

You nodded and looked into your drink. “Yeah. Me and two others, but Levi chose me.”

“Fate.”

You laughed and smiled. “Yeah, I guess.”

He sat back and sighed. “Must have hurt to hear that.”

You frowned and nodded. “Yeah, yeah it did, knowing I’m not picked like everyone else, but at the same time it’s nice that I was chosen against others.”

“Well, that’s good!”

You smiled and nodded, then looked to Seojun. “It is. So, I have something to ask.”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

You laughed and playfully smacked him. “Noooo. I was going to ask you something serious.”

He nodded. “Okay, alright. How can I help?”

You frowned. “So, you know these recent new batch of people here?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You put your cup down. “What do you think of them? I mean, they found out that one was a spider woman that feeds on life essence. Do you think there are any other bad people?”

Seojun hummed in thought. “I feel like not all of them, but it appears that people have fallen through the cracks.”

You hugged your leg as the other hung off the seat. “So, do you think there will be more dead bodies?”

He nodded. “Yeah. They’ll be more until whoever it is gets stopped.”

You let out a long sigh. “Maybe there’s something I can do.”

“Don’t get involved, let Levi and the wolves take care of it.” He stared at you and groaned. “You’re not, are you?”

“I’m just going to do a little bit of research.”

He shook his head. “You’re terrible.” He hummed a laugh. “Alright then. What are you thinking?”

You nipped your thumb nail. “I’m going to talk to Haldir and ask if when he comes over that he hands over the list of people and their files who joined, maybe I can find something.”

He nodded and got up. “Alright, let’s head out.”

You ran to the door and grabbed your bike. “Oh, but I brought my bike.”

Seojun smiled and put Bruce in the basket. “I have an idea.” He put you on the front, then reached around your and held the handles. He cycled, then flapped his wings making you fly. “How about this?”

You gasped and giggled. “I love flying, I really do but having you fly is so different than myself.”

He hummed. “You’re right, you’re so focused on flying that you can’t enjoy it.” He flew down and landed in front of the main hall. “Alright, let’s go speak to the boss.”

You picked up Bruce, then put his down and held his lead and walked with Seojun down the hall. You smiled at the secretary. “Hi, I’ve come to talk to Haldir, if that’s okay?”

He nodded and referred to the door. “Go right ahead.”

You opened the door and peaked. “Haldir?”

He looked over to you from behind his desk and grinned, then stood up and walked over as he said your name. “Darling hello!”

“Hi. Can we talk?”

He nodded and opened his arms. “Of course, come in! I wanted to see you anyway about what happened.”

You shook your hand and smiled. “If it’s another sorry gift, I don’t want anything.” You walked in with Seojun behind holding Bruce. “I’m a woodland pixie, so having things like this happen to me is expected. It’s sad I know, but it’s normal.” You sat down and sighed. “So, umm…I wanted to talk to you about what’s happening.”

He nodded and sat on the edge of his desk in front of you and ignored Seojun. “I’m an open book dear.”

You winced. “Could you drop the dear? That’s what Mary called me.”

He gasped. “Oh! I’m so sorry, of course darling.”

You smiled and just accepted the pet name. “Thanks, so umm about this whole thing going on. I know it seems weird I keep finding bodies, but I have this sort of weird sixth sense with these things. People when they are murdered tend to play this really sad and devastating song, it’s a horrible sound and it’s different from people dying of natural causes.”

He nodded and hummed. “So, that first body was not natural causes in your eyes?”

You nodded and smiled. “Right! Right…So, I know you might suspect me, but I have nothing to do with these bodies.”

He folded his arms and hummed. “Well, I know you were no where near the first, but what about the second?”

“I was busy during the murder.”

“Busy?”

You blushed and remembered how Levi touched you on your bed after he broke the headboard. “Y-Yes…you know? Busy…with Levi?”

He stared at you then it clicked. “Right, right. He’s a lucky man.” He cleared his throat breaking the silence, because everyone knew he was thinking about you in the way that Levi had you. “So, what about these bodies?”

“Well, Mary was part of the new group and it surprised me how she got past the system.” You blushed and played with the end of your shirt. “Also, you haven’t had a death in this town like the one I found in years.”

He nodded. “You’re right.”

You shuffled in your seat. “So, I’m thinking that maybe someone is not who they seem to be.”

“So, you’re saying I have another invader and killer here in my town?”

“Yes sir.”

He smiled. “Haldir. Alright, I agree with you, something isn’t right here, but there is not much that can be done. It is in Erwin’s hands.”

You shuffled forwards. “Well, that’s why I wanted to talk to you. I have this connection with nature, right? I knew something was off about Mary, but I didn’t listen to my gut and now I have a scar to prove my mistake. I won’t let someone get the best of me again.” You let out a long sigh. “This might be out of line, but I was wondering if I could have files on new people in town, the group that was part of mine to see if any of them could be this killer.”

He ruffled his hair. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, but I think it’s wonderful darling that you want to help.”

You gulped and nodded. “I thought you’d say that, but we could work together?”

He smiled at leaned closer. “That’s a lovely idea. If we work together, then I can keep an eye on what you see. How about every Monday till Friday we work together from about 12pm until 4pm. Yeah?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes I’d love that.”

He blushed a little and nodded. “Perfect, really perfect.” He took your hands and kissed them. “This is going to be a great partnership.”

You smiled and giggled. “Yeah, it’s going to be fun.”

Seojun let out a long sigh, then felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and smiled at Levi’s name. He took the call and walked out leaving you and Haldir with tension. He could tell Haldir wanted you badly romantically and physically. “Hi Levi.”

Levi sounded panicked and said your name. “Where is she?”

“She’s with me.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Good…good…I came home and couldn’t find her, but our bond said she was fine. I got scared.”

Seojun smiled. “She came over to talk, then we went to see Haldir. She’s talking to him about some work she wants to do, he’s agreeing. However, it means some days you two won’t be together for a few hours because Haldir has her.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “That’s fine, she’s working and she likes work.”

Seojun smirked because he wanted to mess with Levi. “You know, Haldir kissed her hands and calls her darling? I’m pretty sure he wants to screw your mate senseless, but that’s just a feeling I guess.” Seojun heard his call, end. He looked at his phone and smirked. “In comes the cavalry.” He walked into the room again and saw a bored and confused Bruce. He patted his head as he whined, he wanted you, but Haldir had your attention. “Don’t worry pup, your daddy is coming to the rescue.”

You giggled loads at Haldir, then looked to the door as a tired and angry looking Levi walked in. You gasped and lit up making Levi relax. You hopped up and ran over to him and hugged him. “Levi!”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you. “Hey sweetheart, you weren’t home so I got worried.”

You looked up at him. “You came home early?”

He nodded. “I did, because I wanted to see you. I also wanted to…” He looked at the two men, then leaned closer and whispered. “Snuggle with you. You know, when we cuddle and you give me lots of kisses.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek with a hum, then you stepped back and looked to Haldir. “Umm, I’ll see you Monday then.”

He nodded and smiled. “Monday. Enjoy your weekend and your Friday evening.”

You waved to him, then grabbed Bruce’s lead. “Come on Bruce.” You left the hall and turned to Seojun. “Thank you for coming with me, though I did most of the talking.”

Seojun smiled. “I just enjoy hanging out with you because you’re my friend. We should do it more often, yeah?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “See you around cutie.”

You waved as he flew off, then you looked to Levi. “Don’t pout because he kissed me.”

“But.”

You flew up and kissed him with a happy hum. “I love you.”

He blushed and locked eyes with you. “I love you too, but.”

You patted his cheeks. “No buts. Unless it’s mine and yours.” You kissed his face all over. “I love you my perfect mate.” You landed and held his hand and walked Levi to your bike. “So, was the lunch I made you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it was perfect.” He watched you put Bruce in the bike basket, then you grin at him and talk about all things in your head. Levi took the bike and moved it with you. He loved hearing you talk, how you were making plans for him and you for more dates. As you spoke it hit Levi, you’d done so much for him and even got hurt, yet he hadn’t done much for you romantically. You had been the driving force behind the romance and love. He was going to turn that around this weekend. He was going to dedicate it to being as romantic as possible to you and make you feel loved, adored and like a queen.

You rolled over in bed and ran your arm over Levi’s side of the bed, but he was missing. You groaned in annoyance, then snuggled in bed and just hoped Levi would come back and join you. You waited a while, but still nothing. You growled, then sat up in bed. “Leviiiiiii!”

You hear Levi moving about downstairs in a hurry, then he ran upstairs. He opened the door and panted as Bruce trotted in. “What’s wrong?”

You pouted. “Why aren’t you here cuddling me after last night’s love making?”

He smiled and walked over. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“What are you doing?”

He sat on the bed and ruffled your hair, then massaged your ear making you mewl and whine. “I’m putting together a surprise.”

“I don’t want a surprise.” You whined. “I want you.”

He pulled you into his arms and hugged you. “Aww sweetheart, you are too cute for words.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Come back to bed.”

He kissed your cheek and temple loads. “I’d love to, but I have things to finish.” He kissed your forehead, then put Bruce on the bed. “Keep her company Bruce, daddy has to work.”

You fussed Bruce and mumbled. “Not a daddy yet.”

Levi growled and kissed you. “I can fix that.”

You puffed bright red. “Leviii.”

He pulled away and walked to the door. “Another time. Now stay in bed.”

You nodded and flopped back. “Yes Levi.” You rolled onto your side, then cuddled Bruce. “Your daddy teases me too much; my heart can’t take it.” You kissed Bruce’s face loads. “I love you Bruce.” You closed your eyes and fell back asleep, then you heard Levi moving about in the bedroom and go into the bathroom to start a bath. You squeaked when you felt a slap on your bum. “Levi!”

He sat down. “So, I am now ready.”

You frowned. “Right…”

He picked you up into his arms, then carried you to the bathroom. He took your things off, then slipped you into the bath. “Okay, lets get you all clean.”

You looked up at him. “I don’t need you to clean me, I can do it.”

He shook his head, then started washing your hair. “I’ve got it.”

You hummed and Levi’s delicate touch, but you were a little confused about it all. It was nice being treated so sweetly, but it was unusual for Levi. He’d mostly cuddle you in his arms like a protective wolf he is. This normal couple stuff wasn’t you both, but it was nice. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking after you.”

You smiled. “You don’t need to.”

He massaged your skin making you moan. “I want to. I was thinking yesterday how you do so much for me, and yet all I do is hold you in my arms and screw you in every room of the house. You though, you make me food for work, you see me off, you wait for me to come home, you bake, cook, clean and take care of the whole house and Bruce. You get me things; you make me things and you comfort me all the time. Plus, you got hurt with a massive scar, but it didn’t slow you down.”

You turned around in the bath and looked at him. “Levi.”

He smiled at you. “Tch, don’t give me this whole speech brat, okay?”

You smiled and traced his features on his face. “I love you for you. I don’t need you to do things for me, okay?”

He pouted and looked away. “But I feel awful.”

You hummed a laugh. “You make me happy by being with me, by holding me and by telling me you love me. I don’t want you to change.”

He kissed your forehead. “Well, I feel like I need to show you how much I care for you more, because you’re so wonderful to me.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He kissed your cheek. “So, this whole weekend I’m going to spoil you.”

You giggled. “I don’t need spoiling.” You heard Levi growl at you in annoyance. “But I’ll allow it.”

“Thank you.” He grabbed a sponge and started cleaning your skin. “Umm.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Yes?”

He frowned and gulped. “So, I read up on how to clean pixie wings, but I won’t clean your wings unless you allow it.”

You adjusted yourself in the bath and hugged your legs, then presented your wings to Levi. “Go ahead.”

He grabbed a cloth, then carefully cleaned your wings. He kept his eye on you the whole time, he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt you. However, you seemed in utter bliss. “Is it okay?”

You hummed and smiled at him. “You definitely read up on cleaning wings, because this is bliss. I’ve never had this done before.” You moaned. “It’s making me sleepy and relaxed. I’ve never felt so relaxed.”

Levi smiled, then put the cloth down. “I have one last thing to do.” He massaged where your wings met skin, it was an instant calming sensation. Levi had a relaxing place near his ear that you’d press and he was a puppy mushy mess, the spot Levi was massaging had a similar effect on you. “That alright?” He pressed and heard a yelp like moan and a euphoric looks on your face, then your eyes rolled back and you fell into your arms. Levi shouted your name, then panicked a little as he held your floppy body. He picked you up and out, then dried you off and changed you. He sat on the bed and held you in his arms. “Wake up brat.”

You hummed and opened your eyes. “Levi?”

He let out a long sigh. “Thank goodness. I thought I lost you.”

You rubbed your eyes. “No, no, you just pressed my sleep button, I think.”

“Sleep button?”

You nodded. “I felt this overwhelming pleasure, like when we have sex and I…well…you know.” You blushed. “A-Anyway, it felt like that, but you are better, but ah this one made me pass out.”

Levi titled his head and hummed. “So, if I want you to sleep…” He pushed his hand around to your back. “I just press a spot back here.”

You blushed. “Don’t.”

He kissed you. “You need breakfast.” He scooped you up, then carried you downstairs. He whistled to Bruce making him race down the stairs. Levi sat you down at the table, then poured you a cup of tea and revealed to you the most perfect chocolate soufflé. “Enjoy.”

You gasped and checked the soufflé out. “Perfection.” You cut it with your spoon causing chocolate sauce to ooze out. “Holy shit Levi, you’ve done an amazing job.”

“You haven’t eaten it yet.”

You giggled and ate a bit, then did a wiggle. “Amazing. You are making dinner from now on.”

“No, no I love your lunches.”

You pouted. “But.”

He sighed. “Well, I’ll make your lunches if you make mine.”

You grinned. “Deal.”

He stared at you, then walked over and grabbed your face with one hand and licked the corner of your mouth. “Mmm, yummy. We should bring chocolate into the bedroom, because I would love to lick it off your body.”

You blushed and whined. “Shut up.” You shoved your food into your mouth, then gulped. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome.” He picked you up and carried you to the living room to show you he’d made you a fort. “It has games, snacks, drinks, blankets and everything you could need and more.”

You giggled. “You didn’t have to.”

“I want to. I love you and I need to show it more.” He put you inside allowing you to see the fairy lights inside, so there was proper mood lighting. “Is it alright?”

You wrapped up in blankets, then smiled. “Perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

You hummed and felt happy. “I am never going to move.”

Levi got out the fort. “I’m going to clean up, but I’ll be back.”

You whined. “But Levi.”

“What’s up?”

You opened your blanket and arms. “Hug.”

He growled and moved towards you, then stopped. “No, no I need to clean. I’ll be right back.”

You flopped down. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to kiss and cuddle Bruce. Oh, Bruuuuuce?” Bruce peaked through the little door Levi had made, then wagged his tail. He walked in, then lay next to you and sighed. “Good boy.” You turned on your laptop, then put on a nice cut romantic movie and waited for Levi. You smiled when he climbed in. “Finally.”

He sat behind you and sighed. “Sorry sweetheart, but I had to clean and do something.”

You rolled onto your back and looked up at Levi. “What were you doing?”

He gulped and fiddled with a little box. “Ah…well…”

You sat up and looked at the box. “Levi?”

He opened the box to show a ring with a wolf’s head, it’s eyes red. “This is stupid I know, but I had to ask around about it. So, the mark means we are mates and are together for life. However, your kind don’t do that and you have this ceremony where you marry.” He gulped. “This ring is handmade, one of a kind alpha wolf ring. It’s one of a kind because the wolf head is me, this red eye has my blood and the other one has yours. It’s the closest thing you can get to a wolf engagement ring.”

You stared at the ring, then looked to Levi. “Wait, so we’re technically already married?”

He nodded. “According to wolves, yes.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Well then, I’m Mrs Ackerman already.”

Levi growled, then covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. “Tch, damn it.”

You giggled and picked up the ring, then slipped it on. “I would love to get married, but I’m already married to you.”

He glanced over at you. “You don’t want a fancy wedding like your kind does?”

You shook your head. “I’m happy I’m already yours, I really am. I don’t need a wedding when I have my proof, I’m yours.” You tapped the bonding mark. “Right here.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Well, I guess I didn’t need to get the ring.”

You held your hand away. “No, no, this is still mine. This is my wedding ring.”

He blushed. “I need one.”

You picked up his left hand, then nipped his ring finger and sucked causing a love bite. You licked the mark, then smiled. “That’s part of it.” You traced a patten on his finger and caused vines to wrap around it. “Done.”

Levi smiled and studied it. “It’s beautiful.”

You blushed. “I’ll make you a proper one, but this is a temp one.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “This is perfect. I don’t want any other.” He flopped down with you, then played the movie. “Let’s see what you’ve put on.”

You lay on Levi’s chest and traced patterns. “I love you.”

Levi put a blanket over you, then rubbed your back. “I love you too. I’ll love you always.”

You rested your chin on his chest and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He frowned. “For what?”

“For this, for all of today.”

He smiled. “Well, it’s not over yet. I have the whole of today, tomorrow as well to shower you with love.”

“You do that every day.”

He let out a long sigh. “Look brat, you do so much for me I want this weekend to be me doing things for you, please?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay, okay, I’m all yours.”

He patted your bum making you giggle. “Thank you. You know, I’m going to do this every weekend.”

You giggled and snuggled against him. “Alright then.”

You sat in Haldir’s office with him writing away and checking out the files on people. He had redacted names, photos and ages. So, you just had basic information about the person. You looked up their supernatural creature online, to see if they were dangerous or not, then noted if they needed to be spoken to. Haldir sat close to you, really close because he liked being close to you and smelling your scent. You put out a map, then marked where the people lived and where the bodies were found. You pouted at not finding any correlations, but you knew you just had to keep working.

Haidir tucked your hair back behind your ear. “You should rest.”

You looked to Haldir, he was close to you, very close. You gulped and eyed his perfect lips, then you looked him in his blue eyes. “I’m okay, I want to get this done.”

He reached over and touched under your eyes. “You have such beautiful eyes.”

You blushed and looked away. “Thank you.” You looked over some papers and felt Haldir getting a little close. “I feel like we’re getting nowhere.”

Haldir smiled. “Well, we’ll just keep at it. Can I get you anything? A drink?”

You bit your lip. “No, no I think I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” He got up and got you some water, then he walked over and handed it to you. “Take the drink and relax a little.”

You took the water and smiled. “Thank you.” You sat down on his sofa. “Do you think we’re any closer to the truth?”

He sat right next to you. “I think we are with your smart head at work.”

You smiled and blushed and looked into your drink. “I’m not that smart, it’s just curiosity really.”

He lightly touched your point ear making you hum and shiver. “Your curiosity is infectious and cute.”

You looked to him and bit your lip. “Thanks.”

He moved a little closer, then leaned in. “You’re so cute.”

Your eyes widened, then you shuffled back. “Thank you, but umm…do you…are you coming onto me?”

He stared at you, then laughed. “You’re adorable.” He ruffled your hair. “Really adoable.”

You cleared your throat, then showed Haldir your ring. “I didn’t show you my engagement ring form Levi.”

He looked at it. “An alpha wolf ring, now that is really rare.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, it has his blood and mine in it.”

“That’s beautiful. I’m impressed by him.”

You studied the ring, then hummed. “I know me and him are technically married with the mark, but the fact he gave me an engagement ring because I’m a woodland pixie makes me so happy. I told him I don’t want a wedding though, because I already have him and this mark means so much to him and me.” You cleared your throat and ruffled your hair. “Anyway, I should get back to work.”

Haldir smiled. “No, no take some time still.”

“What time is it?”

He looked at his watch. “Ah, time you should be heading home. You’re late actually.”

You shot up to your feet, then cleared your area. “Oh shit, I need to get back home. I have to cook dinner.” You hurried to the door. “Bruce, come on boy!” You opened the door and waved to Haldir. “Thank you again!” You hurried out the hall, then picked up Bruce and flew all the way home. You put Bruce down, then walked inside. “I’m home!” You stopped to see Levi sat in the hall in his wolf form, his tail swishing now and then. “Levi…are you okay?”

He walked over to you, then sniffed you loads. “You reek of him.”

You lifted your arm and sniffed. “I just smell my perfume.”

He stepped closer making you back up against the wall, then slip down and sit on the floor. He pressed his big snout against your neck, then sniffed more. “You stink of him.” He growled. “I don’t like it. You were late home too.”

You hugged Levi’s massive body, he just towered over you in his wolf form. He stiffened up at your hug, he wasn’t sure what to do. You giggled and rubbed your face all over his fur. “Then replace his scent with yours then.”

Levi stared at you. “Okay then.” He grabbed the back of your shirt collar, then dragged you across the room making you giggle. “You’re in trouble.”

You lay on the floor and laughed as you looked up at Levi. “I said I was sorry.”

“Don’t care.”

You watched him walk over, then you gasped. “Wait!” Levi lay on you and groaned. You wiggled and flopped under him. “Leviiii. You’re squishing me!” You pushed him, but he wouldn’t move. “So heavy!”

Levi got comfy. “Take your punishment brat.”

“How is lying on me punishment?”

He growled and hummed, then sighed. “Because I’m heavy and this way you’ll get my scent back on you.”

You pouted. “Well, I do like how fluffy you are, but I think there are better ways for you to get your scent on me.”

He turned into himself, his forearms either side of your head. He hummed at you, then grinded against you. “What did you have in mind?”

You gulped, then wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. “I love you.”

He lay on you and was much lighter than his wolf form. “I didn’t mean to be a bit mean to you or cold, but scent is important to wolves and smelling someone else strongly on their mate is tough.”

You pushed Levi up to sit up, so you sat between his legs with your legs around his waist. “You can do whatever you need to do to get my scent to yours.”

He leaned closer and nipped your bonding mark. “This, this right here and other physical activities.”

You giggled. “So, want to bite my bonding mark?”

He growled and nipped the mark hard making you moan. “You taste so good.” He pulled you closer, his pelvis against yours. He licked the mark, then bit even harder. “I want to mark you all over.”

You blushed hard when you had a thought. “L-Levi?”

He frowned. “Yeah?”

You pulled off his lap and turned your back to him. “My wings spread my scent the most, right?”

“Right.”

You blushed hard and placed your hands on your face and whined. “I want you to mark my wings.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Are…are you sure?” He lightly touched your wings making you shudder. “Because your wings are really sensitive.”

You took your shirt off to show your bare back to Levi and the back of your bra. You looked over your shoulder at Levi making him blush, you just looked adorable. “They’re all yours.”

He licked your wing and hummed in happiness as you shivered. He nipped your wing, then sucked a mark and sunk his teeth into your wing. He smiled as you cried out and moaned in delight. He licked up a long mark, then he pulled back. “It’s made your wing gold.”

You fluttered your wings, then sat on your legs so you were side ways on from Levi. “Really?”

He nodded as he stared at the mark, then he looked to you and smiled. “You look so cute.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He reached over and held your hand. “I love you so much.” He pulled you into his arms making you giggle. “I love you with everything in me.” He tangled his fingers in your hair. He smiled as he admired you. “So beautiful and cute. I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then straddled him and sat on his lap. You smiled at him, then nuzzled your nose against his. “I adore you.”

Levi massaged your hips. “I adore you.”

You ran your hands down his body and hummed. “Hey Levi?”

He nodded. “Yeah?”

“Do you think I’d look cute with a baby bump?”

He smiled. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

You lit up. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.” He played with your hair. “Why, you want one now?”

You blushed hard. “Levi.”

“Levi, well I guess they could be Levi Jr, but I think we should give them their own name.”

You covered your face and whined. “You…”

He squeezed your waist. “We can keep trying until we get the results.” He smiled as you hid your face. “You know you being quiet means you are agreeing to this.”

You peaked at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and you’re going to love the pup I give you as well. I know I will.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “You’re the sweetest man.”

He rubbed your back. “I was being serious. Would you like one now? I’m ready to go anytime you want and need. You know how much I want pups and you. I want a family.”

You held his shoulders and whined. “Isn’t it too soon? I mean, we’ve been a couple for half a year. We haven’t reached the year mark, and we’ve been wolf married for like…”

“Four months.”

You blushed and nodded. “Four perfect months. I want a pup with you, well pups, but isn’t it too quick?”

Levi’s eyes searched yours. “Okay.” He ran his hand over your tummy. “But you’d look really cute with a baby bump.”

You whined a little. “You are not shy about stuff, are you?”

“You did ask brat.”

“I know.” You pulled and played with his shirt as you pouted. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so honest.”

He hummed a laugh and cupped your face, then he kissed you. “I will always tell you the truth. Now, do you want this baby bump or not?”

You hummed a laugh and playfully pushed him. “Not yet, but in the future yes.”

“How far we talking?”

You smiled and bit your lip, then nodded. “How about…a year?”

“So, we have to meet the year mark?”

You nodded. “Yeah, minimum.”

He hummed in thought, then smiled. “I can wait. I really can’t, I’ll be counting down the days.”

You hugged him and giggled. “You’re too cute.”

“Am I embarrassing you?”

You nodded shyly. “A little.” You hummed. “Can I put my top back on? Or do you need to put your scent on me more?”

He smiled at you. “I could put my scent on your more, a lot more. We can also get some practice in for making pups.”

You giggled as he slowly lay you backwards onto the floor. “I can’t wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

You wrapped yourself in in a beautiful kimono that hung off your shoulders and had a large slit for your legs, then did you hair and makeup. Today you were going to surprise Levi with some fun and physical times. Levi had spent a weekend giving you everything, so now you were going to give him something to make him happy. You walked out the bathroom, then smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Fuck…brat you look…wow.”

You smiled. “It’s all for you.”

He ruffled his hair and cleared his throat. “Thank you, but umm, you have to stop rewarding me and giving me things.”

You sat on the bed. “Well, I just can’t help giving you things. I love you and I want to show you I love you.”

“I know you love me.”

You ran your hands up his thighs, then leaned close and kissed him. “I like telling you though. I also like showing you.”

He smiled. “I like it too.”

You moved up the bed, then you lay on the bed. “I’m all yours Levi.”

He moved his hands all over your body, then looked to your neck and the bonding mark. He leaned over and licked the spot making you shiver. He smiled and knew what he wanted to do to you. He bit hard making you moan. “Such sweet moans from a cute woodland pixie.” He slid one hand down, then parted your kimono. His fingers lightly danced on your heat over your underwear. “Say stop and I will, I won’t force this after you’ve been through a lot.”

You gulped hard and smiled. “Don’t stop.”

He smiled and slipped his hand under your bra and his other under your underwear. He nipped and sucked at your shoulder and all the way to the crook of your neck. “So sweet.” You panted and moaned at his perfect touch; it was like he knew where all your buttons were. “So soft.” He curled a finger into your heat and pressed the right spot making you mewl. “So warm.” He kissed up to your ear as you moved to his touch, he was always so good at making you feel loved and blissful. Levi licked your ear, then moaned deeply making you shiver, he always had such a sexy moan that just made you heat up in pleasure. “So beautiful.”

You gasped as he pressed two fingers in hard on the right spot. Your whole body shivered in delight. You gripped the sheets tighter and felt the coil tighten perfectly. You squeezed your toes and wriggled under him, then you moaned out as you felt the rush of warmth go through you. You went limp and panted. Levi pulled back and studied you. Your kimono was pushed open at the bottom so your underwear was on show, the top art was pulled down so much he was staring at your boobs in your bra. He saw you holding the end of your kimono sleeve to your face, you were pink in the cheeks, head turned to the side and you were panting making your chest heave. He growled at you and licked his fingers, then hummed and moaned at it. He couldn’t believe you were his, that you were his mate and married to him. He counted his blessing every day that you and him were together.

He ran his finger down your chest and between your boobs. “So delicious.”

You went bright red. “L-Levi.”

He hummed a laugh and leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Don’t be shy, we’ve been together so many times that you shouldn’t be this shy by now.” He looped his finger around your bra, then pulled it up and over your boobs. He reached around your back, then unclipped your bra and took it off you with your help. “You’re beautiful.”

You smiled a bit your lip. “Still wearing too much.”

He pulled at the band of your underwear and hummed. “You’re right.” He slipped the off and threw them. “Stunning.”

You giggled. “So are you.”

Levi took your hands, entwined his fingers with yours and pressed the either side of your head. “You’re so sexy and perfect. I can’t wait to grow old with you.”

Your eyes widened, then you smiled brightly and giggled. You moved your arms up allowing you to yank Levi’s body against you, then you wrapped your arms around him tightly. “I can’t wait either. Don’t forget our pups, okay?”

Levi’s eyes widened as his heart stopped in his chest. “Yes, yes all the pups.”

You nodded and cupped his face. “As many as you want.”

Levi gasped, then smiled so sweetly at you and laughed. “Tch, damn brat saying dangerous things.” He kissed you passionately taking your breath away. “I love you so much. You’re my world.” He kissed down your body making you hum. “May I?”

You blushed and looked away. “Y-Yes.”

He moved down to your legs, then ran his hands along the outside of your thighs. He leaned closer and kissed the inside of your thigh. “So soft.” He smiled against your skin, then lay down. He nipped and kissed up your thigh and closer to your heat making you blush hard. His head moved under your kimono, so you couldn’t see his actions. You gasped and moaned as you felt a long lick up your heat. You put one arm over your face, your sleeve hiding you as you panted and moaned. Levi kept licking your heat, then he took your bundle of nerves into his mouth. You arched your back and cried out in pleasure. You covered your mouth with your hands, you didn’t like the noises you made, because Levi always made you a moaning mess and it was a little embarrassing for you. You squeezed your fists tightly, then cried out in pure bliss into your hands when the surge of pure heaven came. Levi moved from your heat, then licked his lips. He moved your hands from your face and enjoyed your glazed eyes, parted lips and slight panting. “Tch, how can someone look so delicious so easily?”

“Levi.”

He looked away. “Tch. I can never control myself around you.”

You sat up causing the kimono to slip down more and almost exposing your bare chest. “No control? I should hope so. I want you to want me.”

He glanced at you. “Tch, brat…”

You smirked. “What? Have I stunned you into silence?”

He glared at you. “It’s you! I can’t…I can’t resist you.” His shoulders slumped. “You drive me insane, but alpha wolves are dangerous. I don’t want to lose too much control, because I love you so much and I want to protect you.” He looked down to see you pouting, then pulling at his pj bottoms. He grabbed your wrists. “Oi! What are you doing?”

You blushed. “You’re not the only one here who can’t resist or control themselves! Don’t underestimate a woodland pixie.”

His eyes widened, then he leaned closer with a smile. “Oh, is that so? You a deadly little pixie?”

You nodded. “I’m the deadliest. Now come here and explore and enjoy how wonderful my body is.”

Levi grabbed your hips, then pulled you close so you were kneeling above him. “I’ll enjoy it then.” He let your hips go. “Stay right there, okay?”

You held your arms to your chest and nodded. “Yes.”

He got off the bed, then took his bottoms off and pulled on protection. He got onto the bed, and smiled at you. He held your hips and pulled you closer. He looked up at you. “You’re so perfect and beautiful, you know that, right?” He smiled as you nodded. “I promise I’ll be a good alpha wolf.”

You lightly put your hands on his shoulders and nodded. “I prefer you to be bad.”

He kissed your chest. “Good girl.” He lowered you down slowly and heard you whine; he paused a moment and kissed your chest loads to sooth you. He lowered you down more and smiled, you looked too cute for words when you hummed and blushed. You let out a sweet moan in delight as he moved past the right spot within you, then you wrapped your arms around Levi and panted as the rest of him push into your heat. You squeezed him and felt him, his size was always a little surprise for you. He felt good, he was perfect, he stretched you just enough that it wasn’t painful. Levi wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck. “Are you alright?” You nodded and shivered, then your gripped him tightly. He held your thighs and smiled. “I’m going to move you now, that okay?” You nodded again making Levi smile, he just thought you were adorable. He slowly moved you up and down on him, he let out pants and moans because you felt better than he had imagined.

You smiled in pure bliss, then held his shoulders tightly and gazed at him. You were determined to show Levi you were a deadly little woodland pixie, not some shy and innocent little thing. You whimpered and mewled as you moved up and down, your legs shaking a little at the pleasure in feeling of being with someone you’ve loved and desired, someone who was mated to you for life. You always wanted Levi, to be with him as much as possible and as often as possible. You had such a strong hunger for him, even now in the beyond honeymoon phase. You bit your lip hard, then smiled at Levi and winked at him. You blushed a little at the sight of him, he looked so sexy with a glazed look in his eyes, a slight blush and panting. You moaned a little for him, then reached up to his wolf ears. You massaged his ears making him moan, it just sounded like music to your ears. You moved a little more and kept massaging his ear making him moan more for you.

Levi hummed and wiggled his ears, he loved it so much when you played with his ear, you seemed to have this natural ability to make him become mush by touching them so much. He gasped and yelped a moan when you bit down on his ear. He closed his eyes and moaned more, then he grabbed your hips hard and moved you a little faster. He opened his eyes and was met with a beautiful sight of your chest. He growled, then launched at your chest and bit down on it hard. You cried out and clenched around him making him groan. He grabbed your hips, then moved you harder and faster against him. You panted and moaned as your coil tightened up. You grabbed his bare shoulders, then massaged the skin under your hands to add more pleasure to Levi. You bit you lip and hummed as you looked at Levi biting and nipping your chest. You leaned your head back as the build-up became too much, then you cried out at your release washing over you. You shivered and mewled in delight. You looked up at the ceiling then smiled and panted as your wings fluttered in happiness.

Levi lay you down slowly, then gazed at you with your chest covered in little and big bites. He hummed in delight and pressed his hands either side of your shoulders, then he rocked slowly into you. He gripped the sheets, then growled at you as he rocked harder and faster. His desire and love for you fuelling him so much, especially seeing your bonding make and the teasing talks about pups. He saw your body glowing so beautifully from his actions, he thought you were stunning and woodland pixies were a marvel. He felt you lean into him for support and strength, which made the alpha wolf of him really happy. He gritted his teeth, then moved hard and fast into you making you cry out. You reached up and gripped Levi’s shoulders, he was getting rough, maybe too rough. You squeezed your eyes, then looked at Levi to see his eyes were like a wolfs. You cried and whimpered at him as you felt he was draining you of all your strength, it took so much energy to keep up with your alpha wolf lover. You dragged your nails down Levi’s chest. “Le…vi…” He panted and slowed down when he realised what he was doing. He felt stronger, but you seemed weaker under him. You smiled and cupped the side of his face. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Are you sure? I lost control for a moment.”

You smiled and kissed him. “But you stopped yourself, right?”

“Yeah, I did.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Please Levi, my alpha, my mate.”

He slid his arms up the bed, then rocked into you nice and slow. You leaned up and kissed him making him blush. He smiled and tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed your face all over. He tapped his forehead against yours, then gazed into your beautiful eyes. “I love you.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness. Levi kissed you over and over making your squished wings flutter a little. You nipped Levi’s lip taking him by surprise, you giggled, then kissed him deeply and passionately. Levi kissed you back, then grinded into you making you whimper into the kiss. He could feel you getting weak under him, he couldn’t help but be proud of how he made you so weak. He knew you loved and adored the kiss so much. Your body was on fire, you just felt the build-up taking over your body. You were beginning to see stars again.

Levi snapped his hips hard making you cry out into the kiss, then you moaned. Your body shook, then he snapped his hips into you again. He wanted to feel you come undone again, he wanted you to feel pure bliss. He snapped his hips again, then heard your familiar moan. You gripped his shoulders tightly and whimpered and mewled as the rush went through you. You shivered and squeezed around him, then your arms dropped from him. You stopped kissing him and panted and moaned. Levi smiled at your cute face, then kissed your cheek loads then down to your neck. He nipped and sucked your neck. Levi loved marking you, because he wanted to show everyone how you were his and his alone. Levi loved and adored you, he wanted you to be his for forever and wouldn’t let anyone touch you. He didn’t care about any other people, he just wanted you, him, Bruce and all the pups you two could have together.

Levi held you tightly, then made sure his body was pressed against yours. He tapped his head against the bed by your head, then moved hard and fast against you. You wrapped your legs around him, then gripped and pulled at his back. You clawed at his back causing marks to form. You looked down and saw his tail was swishing in happiness, he was enjoying every moment with you. You hummed and smiled as you felt him rub against your bundle of nerves, as well as hit the right spot within you over and over. You closed your eyes and focused on the pleasure. You felt something warm waft over your body. You opened your eyes and smiled as you knew that this warmth was from the bonding mark, the connection that you two had. The more pleasure Levi gave you, the more you two were together, the more the bond between you two got stronger. You gulped and hummed as you let both the connection and pleasure wash over you.

Levi turned his head and kissed your ear, he just loved how pointed they were and how sensitive they always were. He pulled away from your body and leaned on his forearms and admired your wings going gold and your pointed ears. Levi smiled at how beautiful you were, you had told him before you used to be shy about the real you, but he couldn’t help but love you more after you revealed the real pixie you to him. He rocked against you, he moved as much as he could as his build up began. He gripped the sheets as he moaned and grunted. He called out your name as you squeezed him. Your nails dragged across his back making him growl at you. He launched at you and kissed your roughly. You hummed and moaned at his rough but passionate kiss. You squeezed your toes as you felt your coil tighten. You felt Levi was close too, he was just waiting for you. You hummed and squeaked, then you cried as you felt a strong euphoric release causing a shockwave and a bell to ding like at the lake. Levi moaned at the rush of power and the feeling of you around him. He pressed into you then moaned your name as he felt his release shake him to the core.

He stopped moving, then panted. He winced at little, then lay against you and held you. He needed to wait a few minutes before he could move, which he hated, but he kind of liked holding you just would prefer it without the mess. He leaned up a little and played with your hair. “You look perfect.”

You giggled. “So, the kimono was a hit.”

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah it was. Sorry if I made it messy.”

You played with his hair. “That’s okay. I can clean it and I can wear it another time.”

He nuzzled against you and hummed in happiness. “I’ll wear one too.” He looked down at you and him connected, then he tried moving. “Tch, damn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

He groaned. “You mentioned pups and well, it’s taking a bit longer than normal, sorry.”

You giggled. “I don’t mind at all.” You massaged your fingers down his back. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He winced and pulled from you. “I’ll be right back.”

You sat up and stretched. “You do your routine honey, it’s okay.”

He ran over to you and kissed you, then ran off. “You’re the best.”

You laughed and bit your lip, then you took your outfit off and slipped into comfortable things. You opened the bedroom door and smiled. “Come on Bruce, bed time.”

You sat on a roof and watched people moving about in the town. You were curious to what people were up to, plus you wanted to make sure you were there when you saw someone get hurt. You wanted this place to be safe, because you had been gifted this place as your home and you wanted a life here with Levi. This town was a place you could be safe, not a place where people get murdered. You hummed and tilted your head, then you noticed Levi on patrol. You smiled and waved at him. He frowned, then waved back at you. He called your named and waved you over.

You flew down, then hugged him. “Hi.”

He hugged you tightly. “Hi.”

You looked down at Bruce next to him. “How’s your assistant?”

Levi patted Bruce’s head. “Great. Thanks for suggesting I take him on my patrols, it makes me so happy.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I’m glad.”

Levi hummed and smiled. “Hey, what are you doing up there?”

“Investigating. I told Haldir I wasn’t coming in today; told him I was unwell.”

He reached up and put his hand on your forehead. “You feeling sick?”

You frowned. “No, well, I feel a bit tired and heavy, but I’m okay.”

He leaned close and sniffed you all over making you giggle. “You’re sick.”

You laughed. “I’m just tired.”

“No, no you’re sick and you’ll get worse during the day.”

You pouted, because you didn’t want to be sick, you had a job to do. “Well, let me do a bit more investigating and then I will go to bed.”

Levi growled at you because you’d disobeyed him, it was his alpha instinct to be obeyed. “Brat.”

You shivered at his tone. “I know, I know, but I just want to do this to give me a piece of mind.”

He let out a long sigh. “Alright, fine. We’ll work together for an hour, then we’re going home together.”

You grinned. “Thank you pudding.”

“Pudding? That’s a new one.”

“Because you’re sweet and delicious.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Thank you.” He sighed. “So, we going up onto the roof?”

You nodded. “I’ll fly you and Bruce up.”

He picked up Bruce and handed him to you. “No need. I can jump and climb up easily.”

You gasped, then bounced. “Can’t wait to see.”

“Off you go.”

You flew up and landed on the roof and sat, then you watched Levi pounce and big his nails into the home. He threw himself up, then dug his fingers in and crawled up the wall and landed on the roof. You gulped and blushed. “Wow.”

He walked over, then sat behind you and hugged you. “Wolves are tough.”

You nodded and whined. “And sexy.”

He purred and nuzzled your neck. “So cute.”

You turned your head to him. “You flirting with me?”

He smiled and kissed you. “You flirted with me first.” He laughed a little when Bruce sat up on your lap, then looked over your shoulder at Levi. “Hi buddy.” Bruce licked his face making him laugh. “Thanks.”

You hummed a laugh, then looked down into the street. “I’ll let you two have a moment together.” You saw one of the people you were keeping an eye on leave their home, then walked over to the fence and talked to the neighbour. You frowned when it got heated. “Levi? Can you hear them?”

He leaned closer as his ears twitched. “Sounds like there was an affair.”

You hummed. “Kill worthy?”

He hummed and frowned a little. “Don’t think so. Just bickering by the sounds of it.”

You whined when you felt a rush of heat, but not the good kind. “Right.”

Levi peaked at you. “Brat, are you okay?”

You gulped and nodded. “Yeah, just feel hot.”

He placed his hand on your head and felt you were hot. “I need to get you home.”

“I’m okay.” You looked up and felt a drop of rain. “Huh, rain.”

Levi growled. “Home, now.”

“It’s fiiiine. It’s only spitting.” You squealed as it chucked it down. You jumped, then shoved Bruce into Levi’s arms. You grabbed Levi under the arms, then flew up and towards home. You dropped Levi onto his feet, then hurried into the home.

Levi put Bruce down, then they both shook. “Told you brat.” He turned and looked at you and saw you were pale. “Brat?”

You gulped. “I don’t feel well.”

He hurried over to you and caught you before you collapsed on the floor. “I got you sweetheart.” He scooped you up. “I told you that you were sick.” He hurried you upstairs as you groaned. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have raised my voice. You really are sick, aren’t you?”

You tapped your head against his shoulder. “I’m hot.”

“I know, I know, I’ll get you to cool down.” He lay you on top of the bed, then hurried downstairs and got a bag full of ice and wrapped it up. He brought it to you, then placed it on your head. “That better?”

You hummed and smiled. “Better.” You moaned. “Thank you.”

He held you hand and sighed. “I’m sorry you got sick.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. You have no control over my health.”

He lay on his side and ran his thumb over your hand. “I know, but I still feel awful.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll nap and he as right as rain tomorrow.”

“I don’t think you will.” He smiled when Bruce jumped up, then lay between you and Levi with a whine. “Even our fur baby is concerned.”

You giggled. “Our fur baby.” You hugged Bruce and kissed him loads. “All ours.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “He is, but you shouldn’t cuddle him. Bruce is naturally warm, so holding him will raise your temperature.”

You whined, then let Bruce go. “Fiiine.” You patted Levi’s cheek. “Does this mean we can’t snuggle?”

He nodded. “Yeah. We have to get your temperature down first.”

“You’re mean.”

He hummed a laugh. “Oh, I know, but I have to take care of my mate.” He bopped your nose. “Now be a good girl and do as you’re told, okay?”

You whined a little, then nodded. “Okay.”

“What have we talked about?”

You giggled and smiled. “I mean, yes alpha.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “See, you are a good girl.”

You gasped. “I’m the best!” You reached over with a weak hand and ruffled Levi’s hair and ears. “Like you’re the best boy.”

He smiled at you as his tail thumped on the bed. “I am.”

“Ten out of ten, best of all boys.”

“I am.”

You kissed his forehead loads. “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

You sighed and snuggled up in your bed. “I’m hungry.”

He sat up. “What can I get you?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “It’s okay, I’ll just nap.”

He slipped out of bed. “I’ll get you something, I promise.”

“I’m okay, really.”

He ran out the door and Bruce ran after him barking. “I’ll be right back!”

You sat up and coughed, then sighed. You ruffled your hair and hummed, then you wiggled your toes and felt heavy. You groaned, then slowly passed out sat up. You woke up when you felt a light touch. You smiled as you looked at Levi. “Hiii.”

He sat down and put the tray on your lap. “Hey, did you pass out?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

“Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay I just got sleepy.” You gasped when you saw Levi had gotten you homemade soup and bread. “Did you make all this?”

He nodded and blushed. “I did. I made sure to roast the vegetables with a big of honey, then I baked the bread as well. I was a while, which means you slept for a long time.”

You rubbed your eyes and whined. “Oops.”

He broke up the bread, then heard Bruce’s paws on the floor getting closer and then a sigh. Levi looked down at Bruce. “Bruce, buddy, pal…this is your mummy’s food, not yours.”

You took a piece of bread and dipped it into your soup and drank it. “Mmm, it’s great.”

He smiled at you. “I’m glad.” He looked down at Bruce as he barked. “Tch, oi you, we don’t tolerate that kind of language in this house.” Bruce barked again. “Now you’re just being rude.” He barked a few times, so Levi looked at you. “Can you sort your child out?”

You giggled and handed Bruce some bread. “Good boy.”

“Oi! No good boy. He was giving me lip.”

You hummed a laugh. “He just wanted to try your food.”

“I made that for you.”

You ate more and hummed. “It’s the best. Thank you.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you so much, but you have got to stop letting his behaviour slide. I mean the mouth on him, such language too.”

You giggled more. “Stooop.” You coughed. “You’ll kill me.”

He kissed your temple loads and smiled against your skin. “Okay, no more jokes for now.” He picked up Bruce, then playfully attacked him. “But your attitude Mr! I should wash your mouth out.” He hugged Bruce and kissed him loads. “He needs a bath, he’s smelly.”

You smiled. “Tomorrow.”

Levi nodded. “Sure. Now eat up and sleep.”

You smiled. “I will, I promise.”

You woke with a start, then sat up sweating. You groaned as you felt like shit, but then you heard the off-key notes. “Levi?” You looked to your side to see Levi passed out in bed. You patted his chest. “Levi?”

He inhaled and flinched due to your startling him. He said your name. “What’s wrong? What happened? Do you need help?”

You rubbed your eyes. “Levi, a body.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What?”

“A body.”

He cleared his throat. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Very sure.”

He placed his hand on your forehead and sighed. “I can’t leave you, you’re too ill.” He got out of bed, then grabbed a map of the town and handed you a pen. “Where abouts is the music coming from?”

You focused, then drew a circle on the map. “There.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good girl.” He walked out and went to the living room and called Erwin. “I need you to pop over please, now. I need to talk to you, Mike and Hange.”

Erwin cleared his throat; he’d clearly just woken up. “What’s going on?”

Levi said your name. “Sensed another body.”

“I’m on it.”

“I have a map here.” Levi looked at it. “She’s marked the area of concern. I can’t go out with you because she’s really sick at the moment.”

Erwin hurried about. “Be there in five.”

“Sure.” Levi ended the call and heard a cough. He looked behind him at you, then sighed. “Tch, oi brat You’re supposed to be in bed.”

You rubbed your eyes. “I wanted to see you.”

He sighed and walked over. “But sweetheart you’re not well.”

You welled up and cried. “I missed you.”

He smiled and picked you up like a kid. “Shhh, shhh.” He rubbed your back as you wrapped your legs and arms around him. “I’m right here.” He sat on the arm of the sofa. “Why are you crying sweetheart?”

You sniffed. “Be-be-because I don’t feel well.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and whimpered. “A-And y-you were g-gone.”

He rocked you. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m a mean hubby, aren’t I?”

You shook your head. “N-No. You’re th-the best.”

“That right?”

You nodded and hummed. “Yes.”

Levi couldn’t help but smile, you were just too adorable for words. “You going to go back to bed for me?”

“No.”

He sighed. “What about Bruce?”

“He’s passed out.”

He hummed and moved to the sofa and put you down on it making you whine. “I know, I know, but I’ll get you a blanket and you can stay there while I work. Deal?”

You nodded and snuggled up on the sofa. “Lap.”

He frowned. “Hmm?”

“Lap, gimmie your lap. Pillow.”

He sat down, then pulled you down onto his lap. He played with your hair and hummed a song to you until you passed out from tiredness, the fever and comfort. He looked over to the door, then pressed his finger to his lips. “She’s sleeping, so please be quiet.”

Hange gasped and flapped her arms. “She’s so adorable.”

Mike walked closer and sniffed around you. “She’s cute, but I can smell that sickness on her. Poor thing.” He stood upright. “The plus of it all though is the fever means she sleeps through hearing that bad music, right?”

Levi nodded. “Right.”

Erwin picked up the map. “I hope she gets better. If you need medicine, then let us know.”

“Thanks, all of you.”

He studied what you’d marked. “Alright, we’ll head out. There is this smell of death in the air.” He let out a long sigh. “Who the hell keeps doing this?”

You groaned and rolled on Levi’s lap. “File.”

Levi looked down at you. “What’s that?”

You hummed. “File.”

He nodded and shifted you, then ran over and grabbed a file. “She’s been researching key people in town who could be behind this. She’s too sick to work on it, so I’m guessing she wants you guys to take over. That right brat?”

You nodded weakly. “All…yours…”

He handed it to Hange. “You’re the best for it. She’s worked hard on this, so please take care of the work.”

Hange smiled and hugged the files. “I promise.”

“Thanks.”

Erwin walked to the door. “Come on, let’s leave Levi to take care of his mate.”

You smiled weakly and waved. “Bye.” They all waved then left. You hummed and looked at Levi. “They were nice.”

“They’re your friends.”

“Really?”

He nodded and picked you up. “They are.”

“I’m lucky.”

He walked upstairs with you, then placed you in bed. “No, we’re lucky to have you.” He tucked you into bed, then got in with you. “Go back to sleep.”

You hummed and moaned. “Levi?”

He rolled onto his side and looked at you. “Yeah?”

You gulped and hummed. “You know Haldir?”

Levi moved your hair from your face. “I do, yes.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do.”

You smiled and hummed. “Cool…” You gasped and looked at Levi. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Levi hummed a laugh. “Sure.”

You pressed your finger to your lips. “Don’t tell Levi.”

“I’ll try not to.”

You shuffled closer. “I love him, really love Levi.”

Levi smiled. “Lucky man.”

You rubbed your eyes and moaned. “You know Haldir?”

Levi nodded. “Yes brat, you’ve already asked me this.”

You gasped. “Oooh…”

“What about him?”

You frowned in thought. “He touched my leg and got reaaally close.” You rolled over and got close to Levi. “Like this.”

Levi was annoyed that Haldir got so close. “That so?”

You nodded and yawned. “He said nice things to me.”

“Tell me more.”

You told him everything that happened, then yawned and rubbed your eyes. “I’m tired.”

Levi pulled you against his chest. “I know, but you have to talk to me.”

You whined. “But I’m tired.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Did he touch you in bad places?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Did you cancel seeing him because of sickness, or because of what happened.”

You groaned. “Both.”

He looked down at you. “If you weren’t sick, would you have faked it to not go?”

“Maybe.” You rubbed your eyes. “Levi, I’m really tired.”

He kissed the top of your head loads. “I’m sorry, go to sleep, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

Levi watched you fall asleep, then he felt anger and rage. He wanted to hit Haldir hard for touching you, and talking to you like he did. Levi made it very clear you were his. You walked around with a bonding mark, as well as an alpha wolf ring on. He couldn’t make it any clearer you were his, but Haldir still made a move. Levi was beginning to think this town wasn’t home, that maybe he needed to take you, Bruce and his friends far away to be happy. He just needed to get you well, then maybe talk to you about escaping or moving.


	8. Chapter 8

You sniffed as you walked to Haldir’s office, you were still sick but you needed to tell him you handed over your work to Hange. You waved weakly to the secretary, then walked into Haldir’s office. “Hi.”

Haldir smiled and opened his arms as he said your name. “Darling! I’ve missed you.”

You rubbed your eyes and coughed. “I came to talk to you about umm…” You frowned as your mind became void, then it clicked. “Oh, about the investigation?”

He nodded and sat on the edge of his desk. “You have a new lead?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’ve actually handed my work over to Hange.”

He raised a brow. “Oh?”

You nodded and smiled. “Because I’ve gotten really sick with the flu, so I can’t work. There’s also the fact that it’s causing issues for me and Levi. I love my husband so much, that we want a life and a future together.”

He looked so sad at your words. “So, you’re leaving me?”

You ruffled your hair. “I’m leaving the investigation yes, sorry about it, but it’s for my health and my relationship.”

He sighed as his shoulder’s slumped. “I was having a lot of fun.”

You smiled. “It was fun.” You looked into your bag, then pulled out a box tied up nicely. “I got you a thank you gift.”

He took the box and opened it to see baked goods. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t know what you liked, but I asked around and they said you have a sweet tooth.”

He looked up at you. “You make all this?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I made it all.”

He blushed as his heart fluttered in delight. “Thank you so much, that is so sweet.”

You coughed a little. “I’d give you a hug, but I really am sick.”

He walked over and placed his hand on your forehead. “Oh, that is a nasty temperature.”

You hummed. “A little yeah. Sorry again I dropped this.”

He shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I will look forward to working with Hange.”

You giggled and coughed. “She’s a fun one.” You looked at your phone to see a text from Levi. “Ah, I have to head home, the hubby knows I left bed.”

He smiled. “He’s very protective of you, isn’t he?”

You nodded. “Always.” You walked to his door, then froze up when you felt the bad song. “Oh no…”

“Something wrong?”

You looked to him and gulped. “Someone’s just died near here.”

He pulled you over to his sitting area. “Stay there, I’ll call the wolves.”

You pulled your phone out and called Levi. “Levi?”

He growled your name. “You left the house mate.”

“I know, I went to see Haldir with some baked things.”

“You’re mine though.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know, always will be. Look, I need you to get here fast.”

He heard you coughing and panicked. “Are you okay?”

You hummed and gulped. “I’m fine, but you need to get here. I felt the loss of life.”

“I’m on my way, stay put.”

“Thank you. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

You ended the call, then looked over to Haldir giving orders on his phone. He let out a sigh and looked over to you. You smiled at him. “Do you have water?”

He nodded and went over to his drinks. “Of course, you feeling a little off?”

“Woozy, yeah.”

He walked over and handed you a glass of cold water. “Anything you need, I’ll get it you.”

You sipped the drink, then got your meds out. “I’m okay, just need to relax a little and ignore that song.”

He sat down in front of you on the coffee table. “I can heal you.”

You frowned. “Heal?”

He nodded. “I know woodland pixies can heal wounds, but not sickness too much. Elves can heal sickness.”

You hummed and ruffled your hair. “I don’t know.”

He took your cup, then focused on it and caused it to have a white sparkle. “Here, drink this.”

You downed it and hummed. “Tastes sweet.”

He lightly held your chin causing you to blush, then he captured your lips making you and him glow. “There, that should do it.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“What the fuck?” You looked to the door to see Levi looking furious. He walked closer. “I should rip your limbs off you for kissing my wife.”

You stood up between Levi and Haldir. “He was just healing me Levi.”

“I don’t give a shit!”

You placed your hands on his chest. “Mate, please.”

He looked down at you, his eyes like a wolfs. “Don’t mate me, you kissed him.”

You cupped his face. “I love you, I’m married to you, I want your pups, okay? Elves heal with water and touch. Like, I have to hold you when I heal wounds.”

He relaxed a little. “Yeah…I remember.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry you saw that mate, but he offered to heal me. I forgot about the whole touching part, so that’s my fault.”

Levi placed his hand on your head. “You don’t feel hot anymore.”

You hummed a laugh. “See, it worked.”

He sighed. “You don’t look pale either.”

You looked to Haldir. “Could you say sorry, please?”

Haldir shook his head. “Why should I say sorry for healing you?”

“Haldir!”

He sighed. “I’m sorry I kissed your mate, but it was to heal her.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I’m not going to thank you, because she’s mine.”

You looked up at Levi and kissed his jawline. “I love you.”

“Come on, I need to get you home to Bruce.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He scooped you up like a bride. “The team will handle the body. I’ll handle my wife.” Levi walked with you through the town past people staring. “Focus on me brat, okay?”

You smiled and snuggled against his neck. “You’re the best.”

He hummed and smiled. “Thank you.” He walked into your home, then sat you on the sofa. “We need to talk.”

You went white. “Oh no…”

He laughed and played with your hair. “It’s not bad, I promise.”

You let out a long sigh and relaxed. “You scared me.”

He held your hand. “Look brat, sweetheart, my mate.”

You giggled. “I get it, no need to butter me up.”

He ruffled his hair. “I think we should move out of this town.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded. “I’ve been thinking and well…you’ve been through a lot here and I don’t like it. So, I’ve been talking to the team and we were thinking, the wolves, that we go to a nice town and myself with the wolves will be private detectives or bodyguards.”

You smiled. “That’d be great.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

He played with your hair. “I’m glad. So, when it comes to you, I was thinking you could start a little bakery.”

You grinned and nodded. “I’d love that! Oh, but I’d want you to help.”

He kissed your forehead. “I know. I was just saying I could be that with the wolves, or we have a bakery business.”

You held Levi’s hands. “How about I bake and you supply the tea.”

He gasped. “A tea shop?”

You nodded. “Yeah!”

He smiled and kissed you with a happy hum, then pulled back. “Shall we go looking then?”

“As soon as possible.”

He hugged you tightly. “Perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “No, I think the perfect thing is our tea shop with pups running around.”

He growled and kissed you. “Yes, yes, now that is perfection.”

You smiled and blushed. “One year, remember?”

He nodded. “One year, then we can try.”

You hummed a laugh and cuddled up to Levi. “Is it selfish us doing this? I mean, us running from this place.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Sweetheart, it’s only a matter of time before you or I get hurt. I have to protect my mate as much as possible. The team have had enough too of this all.” He sighed and rested his chin on your head. “Besides, Erwin has found a nice town for us all to move to, it’s a place for supers and human and super couples to go to. It’s inclusive, friendly, caring and froward thinking.”

You hummed and cuddled Levi more. “Sounds perfect.”

“We’ll go when we can.”

“I look forward to it.”

You sat in the car and watched the world go by. Bruce was on your lap with his head out the window, he was loving life so much right now. Levi was driving to the town he wanted to move to with you, which was exciting for all three of you. The best thing was the driving, because Levi hadn’t driven in a long time and you thought he looked good behind the wheel of his classic car. His black impala sent your supernatural nerdiness into overdrive. Plus, Levi looked like a hot dream. You hoped one day he might ride a motorbike and have you on it, but you were going to leave that to another day.

Levi pulled up, then looked over at you. “You okay?”

You nodded and gulped. “Y-Yes.”

He reached over and touched your forehead. “You’re hot. You sure you’re not ill still?”

You cleared your throat. “I’m good, it’s just that umm…you look really good in this car.”

He leaned his arm over the back of your chair, then leaned closer. “Oh, am I turning my mate on?” Bruce licked his face. “Ah! Bruce!”

You giggled and kissed Bruce’s head. “Funny boy.”

“Mood killer.” He pointed at Bruce. “That’s why you sit outside the bedroom when mummy and daddy are having fun.”

Bruce licked Levi’s finger making you giggle. “I don’t think he cares Levi.”

“Rude.”

You opened the car door and put Bruce down. “He’s very rude.” You held Bruce’s lead, then smiled at Levi. “So, how many homes and shops we seeing?”

“Two shops and three houses.”

You smiled. “Wonderful!”

He held your hand, then walked with you to the first shop. “This hasn’t been used in a while, so it’ll need some work doing to it.”

You looked it over and nodded. “I can tell.” You hummed. “Bit of TLC and it’ll work out.”

He unlocked the door, then let you walk in. “It’s not bad.”

You walked around and hummed. It was a bit small and basic, so you and Levi needed to add a lot to it to make it better. “It’ll be a lot of work, but it could be fun.”

Levi hummed. “I don’t think this is the place for us.”

You sighed. “Yeah.”

He led you out, then walked with you down the road to the next one. It was a cute corner place that used to be a diner. “Better than the pictures.”

You gasped and fluttered your wings. “I love it.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I glad.” He unlocked the door and let you rush inside. “Be careful, okay?”

You nodded and let Bruce’s lead go. You flew up and looked around the place. “It’s perfect. We could have such a fun place here.”

He grabbed your ankle lightly, then pulled you down to your feet. “Come here my love.”

You giggled nervously. “Hi.”

He pressed you against the counter and ran his hand up your body. “Hi.”

You whimpered and moaned as he massaged your chest and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened your kiss taking your breath away. You turned your head away and panted. “L-Levi, not in a place like this.”

He pulled back and leaned his hands on the counter, then he let out a long sigh. “You make it so hard for me.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry.” You gasped. “Oh, so you know those books we read?”

He kissed your face all over and neck. “Yeah?”

“It mentioned a rut.”

He paused. “It did.”

You frowned. “So, have you had one yet? I mean…it said that you’d have one once we were mated, but I haven’t seen one.”

He smirked against your skin. “I’ve had them.”

You squeaked as he nipped your neck hard. “W-Wait, you have?”

He licked the mark, then pulled back. “I’m just very good at hiding it. All the times I’ve been over possessive with you and touchy, as well as physical is when I was in a rut.”

You hummed and frowned in thought, then saw what he said line-up. “Oh yeah…wait, one of those times I was on my period. How did you cope?”

“We snuggled loads if you remember? As soon as you finished, I was on you.”

You giggled. “You were.” You bit your lip and hummed. “You’re in a rut now, aren’t you?”

He purred at you. “Could you tell?”

You pushed him back. “Well, you’ll have to wait until we get home, because I’m not having sex in an old building.”

“You’re mean.”

You flicked his nose, then you walked out the building holding Bruce’s lead. “I am, now let’s have a look at the houses.”

Levi grabbed your hand, then walked with you around the small town to the first house, it was a bit small, but cute. The second house needed too much work done to it, but the third house was perfection. The home had a nice big garden for Bruce, as well as the kids. You had a pool too to relax in. The home itself was nice and cosy. You had plenty of room to have four pups with Levi. The kitchen was perfection for you and Levi to experiment with cooking and baking, as well as Levi’s tea making. You both couldn’t think of anywhere better to live. The best part was the big fireplace where the two of you could snuggle in front of, as well as get physical by.

You held Levi’s hand and smiled. “Home.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I was thinking the same thing.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Can we put offers in?”

He nodded. “I’ll buy it all, because I have lots of money.”

You frowned at him. “Wait, are you secretly rich?”

He bopped your nose. “Let me take care of it all.”

You pouted. “Fine.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “I love it when you get all pouty.”

“You’re mean to me.”

He kissed you, then massaged your bum making you moan. “You were mean to me first.” He smiled at you. “Welcome home brat.”

You giggled. “You’re forgiven for saying that to me.”

“Good.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “I’m looking forward to getting home.”

You pulled away from him and walked Bruce out. “Come on then.”

Levi hurried out, then grabbed your hand. “We’re going into town again, because I need to put those offers in.”

You blushed hard. “R-Really?”

He nodded and kissed the back of your hand loads. “Our future as a family is almost ready. Getting these two places is the start.” He walked into the agency, then sat down and talked to the seller about the two places he wanted. He sighed the two papers and handed her a cheque for the full amount. He shook her hand, then walked over to you waiting outside with Bruce. He kissed your forehead. “All ours.”

You took the papers and looked down. “Really!?” You gasped. “Paid in full? Levi!”

He smiled. “It’s for us sweetheart, our future. Besides, I have a tone of money saved to the side. I came into a lot of money and Haldir pays me, even though my home is free.”

“So, do you have enough money to buy a mansion?”

He tapped on his phone, then showed you his bank account. “Here.”

Your eyes widened. “Holy shit Levi.”

He kissed your temple. “I’ll take great care of you, okay?”

You hummed in happiness. “You’re too good to me and Bruce.”

He put his arm around you and pulled you close. “I love you both, that’s why.”

You giggled. “We love you too.”

He pulled you close and led you to the park. “This is perfect for Bruce, right? They even have a dog park.”

You squealed and ran over to the dog park, then put Bruce inside and watched him run around and play with other dogs. You smiled, then looked to Levi. “Levi, I think we should get another dog.”

He blushed. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “Bruce needs company and just look at how he plays with other dogs, he just looks so happy.”

Levi hummed. “It’d be nice, but do you think Bruce could share you?”

You giggled. “Maybe.” You sighed. “But it would be nice to have two, right?”

He hugged you from behind. “Instead of getting him another dog to play with, why don’t we get him a pup?”

You blushed hard. “Levi, one year.”

He growled at you. “I know, but I can’t wait three more months. We could have tried for my birthday, but you were mean.”

“Levi…”

“Don’t Levi me.” He placed his hand on your tummy. “You would look sexy with a baby bump.”

You placed your hands on his. “You’d look good with a pup in your strong arms.”

He growled. “Shall we try?”

You blushed and nodded. “T-Tonight.”

He nuzzled your neck. “I’ll make it as romantic as possible. I want our pup to be born out of love and passion, nothing else.”

You turned and faced him, then kissed him. “You are a wonderful and beautiful man. I can’t wait to mate with you for the first time tonight.”

He smiled. “I can’t wait either.”

You looked to the park and saw Bruce walk over. “You all tired now buddy?” You put his lead on and fussed his head. “Alright, let’s get you home.” You picked him up and hugged him. “His little legs are all tired.”

Levi took him from you. “I’ll carry him, he’s a little heavy.”

“It’s all love.”

Levi smiled and kissed Bruce’s head. “Poor fur baby. Daddy and mummy will take good care of you.”

You giggled and walked with Levi and Bruce to the car. “Do we have to leave?”

He put Bruce in the car, then hugged you and kissed your forehead. “You like this town that much?”

You nodded. “I want to move in now and start our life together.”

He hummed a laugh. “I want that too, but we can’t just magically start living here now. We have to pack our things and move. You’re looking at a week wait.”

You groaned. “Okay.”

“Can you wait that long?”

You pouted and nodded. “Yes, if and only if you give me lots of love.”

He held your hips and smiled. “I can do that.” He kissed you and hummed. “God this rut is bad. All this future and pup talk…”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then pressed your body against Levi’s and kissed him. “I love you alpha.”

He growled at you. “That’s dangerous flirting brat.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “What if I want it to be? Hmm?”

He captured your lips and kissed you passionately. “I’m going to eat you up, then be so passionate with you that your legs are jelly.”

You flushed bright red. “You b-better.”

He growled. “Oh, I will. Now let’s go home mate and make a pup.”

You smiled and woke up to patterns being traced on your belly. You opened your eyes, then looked over to Levi. “Morning.”

He hummed. “Morning.”

You let out a long sigh and rubbed your eyes. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m perfect.” He ran his hand over your tummy. “When can we do a test?”

You hummed as you slowly woke up. “Levi, we only started trying a few days ago.”

“And?”

You rolled over and half lay on him. “Give it a week or two.” You yawned. “I’ll do the test in our new house.”

“Okay.” He hugged you. “But could we?”

You put your hand over his mouth. “Shh, time for sleeping.”

“It’s eight in the morning.”

You moaned. “And I don’t work, so sleep.”

He sighed and rubbed your back. “Just one test.”

You let out a long sigh. “Levi? Darling? Love and light of my life.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

He pouted. “But I just want to see if we have a pup.”

“I know darling.” You leaned up sleepily and kissed his cheek. “But I’m exhausted from your impressive stamina from last night. So please, let me sleep a bit longer.”

Levi hugged you and kissed the top of your head loads. “Love you.”

You hummed and smiled. “Love you too.”

“Evan.”

You sighed. “Evan?”

“If we have a son, ah but I don’t know for a girl. I’d love a girl because she’d be beautiful like you.”

You giggled at how cute Levi was. “Kuchel.”

“Huh?”

You kissed his cheek and closed your eyes. “If we have a girl, we’ll call her Kuchel.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Thank you.”

You patted his chest. “We have to honour your mother for having the best son ever.”

“Well, that’s until we have our son.”

You smiled. “You’re sweet.”

“I try.”

You rolled over with your back to him. “Sleep now.”

Levi hugged you from behind, then kissed your shoulder loads. “But I want attention.”

“Well, get Bruce in here. I’m tried honey.”

Levi slipped out of bed, then pulled on his pj bottoms and went to Bruce in his bed at the bottom of the bed. “Do you want to go out?” Bruce looked up at him and whined, then went back to sleep. “So, you’re rejecting me too, huh?”

You sat up in bed showing Levi you were naked and covered in love bites. “Levi, come back to bed.”

He growled. “I want to eat you, but I want to see if you have a pup.”

You grabbed your night shirt and pulled it on, then slipped out of bed and walked over to Levi. “Honey, I told you it’s too early to test it.”

He whined and hugged you. “But I want a pup.”

“I know, and we’ll keep trying until we get one.”

He smiled. “Yeah…”

You held his hand and pulled him back to bed. “Come on, let’s cuddle for a bit and then we’ll go get something to eat. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded and hugged you. “Bed with cuddles, then food.”

You yawned and patted his head. “Good boy.”

“I’m a good boy.”

You got into bed, then opened your arms to Levi. “Come here, I’ll pet your head.”

He crawled in then lay on you. “Pet.”

You played with his hair and ears. “Good boy.”

He nuzzled you. “I’m the best of boys.”

“Yes, you are.” You hummed. “My perfect good boy mate.” You kissed the top of his head, then fussed him lightly as you fell asleep fussing him. You slept for a while and stopped touching Levi. You eventually woke up to being nudged and nuzzled. You smiled and opened your eyes. “Hi Levi. You’re awake again.”

“We slept in late.”

You stretched and yawned. “Oh, well that’s okay.”

Levi leaned up and looked down at you. “Want to order food?”

You smiled, then reached up and played with his hair. “I’d love that.”

He hummed. “What you thinking?”

You pulled a face in thought. “Well, I’m kind of craving dumplings.”

Levi licked his lips. “That sounds so good.” He nibbled you neck and growled. “I want to eat you as well.”

You patted Levi’s bum. “Later handsome.” You slipped from him and stretched. “Come on Bruce, time for a wee wee.”

Levi watched Bruce jump out of bed. “Oh, so he goes with you and not me?”

You giggled. “Mummy’s boy.” You went downstairs with Bruce, then let him out into the back garden. You smiled as he sniffed about, then you walked into the kitchen and made tea. “Do you want me to order?”

Levi walked down as he texted on his phone. “I got it.” He looked up at you, your shirt of his was mid-thigh. “You should put some underwear on.”

You looked over at Levi. “Why?”

He growled at you. “Because when the food gets delivered, I don’t want them to see.”

You smiled. “I’m not wearing a bra either, plus my hair is wild.”

Levi pouted and grumbled. “I think you look sexy, so I don’t want others to see.”

You kissed his face all over. “I’ll go change.”

He grabbed your wrist and whined. “No, no that’s not fair and it’s mean. You shouldn’t change for others, or me either. You can wear what you want.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I’ll go change.”

“Brat.”

You ran off and went to the bedroom and changed into your maid outfit. You hurried back down, then smiled. “Much better.”

Levi looked over to you, then flushed bright red. “Tch, damn brat.”

You got his tea, then handed it to him. “All yours. Drink up.”

He looked you up and down. “Why the maid outfit?”

You smiled. “You said I can wear anything I want, right?”

“Right.”

You walked past him to the back door. “Come on Bruce, treat time!” Bruce came running in. You handed him a treat, then petted him. “Anyway Levi. I wanted to wear this because I feel cute in it. Plus, you like it.”

He put his drink down, then cupped your face and kissed you. “You are fucking stunning in anything you wear.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.” You looked to the front door. “Dinner.”

Levi let you go, then answered the door. He noticed the guy peak around Levi to eye you, so Levi growled and yanked the food away. “She’s mine, my mate and we’re mated. So, don’t even think about trying.” Levi slammed the door shut, then turned to you with a sigh. “Food.”

You grabbed plates, then ran over to the living room area. “We sitting in a little fort area?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

You made up a fort as Levi put the food out and put the tv on. “Alright, you ready?”

He sat and patted next to him. “Come here beautiful.”

You sat down and snuggled up to him, then you grabbed your food and chopsticks. You hummed at the food. “I want to learn how to make dumplings.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I’ll find a recipe and we can try together.”

You giggled. “Great. So, we need to talk about ideas for the tea shop and bakery.”

Levi nodded and hummed. “We have to decide the menu.”

You gasped. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and sipped the soup. “I’m thinking I match a baked good with a tea of yours.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Bringing you and me together in food and drink. I love it.”

You giggled and blushed. “Yeah, yeah that’s right.”

“We’ll have to experiment.”

You gulped. “I’m thinking I bake something, then you eat it and let me know what tea it would be good with.”

He sat back and hummed. “This is going to be the best ever. I get to eat all your baking and make choices on matching it with tea.”

You giggled and wiped food from his cheek. “That’s right you messy pup.” You licked your finger clean and hummed. “We’ll start as soon as possible.”

He nodded. “Right.” He sipped his soup. “I talked to the tea, they are happy we have chosen a place and they are now buying houses in the town. So, our friends are coming with.”

You licked your lips. “What about Seojun?”

Levi put his food down and sighed. “I know he’s a friend, but I’d like for it to be just me, you and our pack. Is that okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “That’s fine, I get what you mean. Your pack is like family and me and Seojun just talk now and then.” You hummed. “I can text him sometimes. Besides, me, you, Hange, Mike and Erwin are a lot closer.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I’m glad you see them that way, it means a lot.”

“I love them like family.” You hummed a laugh. “I can’t wait to get out of here with them, I really can’t.”

Levi put his arm around you as Bruce joined you and Levi and lay down. “I can’t either.”


	9. Chapter 9

You inhaled and moaned, then you opened your eyes and saw Levi was awake and looking at you. “Morning Levi, why the stares?”

“Well, you said something to me two weeks ago.”

You rubbed your eyes and hummed. “I did?”

He nodded. “That’s right. Do you remember?”

You sighed and hummed. “Levi, I’m half-awake honey.”

He kissed your face over. “Two weeks ago, you said you’d take a test to see if we have a pup.”

You giggled. “I did, didn’t I?”

He sat up. “Can we?”

You stretched, then sat up. “You buy any tests?”

He flew out of bed, then ran into the bathroom. “I have three!”

You got out of bed, then pulled your top and underwear on. You yawned. “Okay.” You walked past Bruce, then petted his head. “Morning Bruce, your daddy is hyper today.” You hummed a laugh and went into the bathroom. “Alright, let’s pee on some sticks.”

Levi handed you the sticks and put the boxes in the bin. “Go.”

You stared at him. “Could I maybe pee without you staring?”

He blushed hard. “Sorry, I’ll leave.”

You giggled as he closed the door, then you peed on all three sticks and put the caps on. You cleaned up, then checked your skin in the mirror to see it was looking good. You pulled back as Levi opened the door. “You’re supposed to wait.”

“No one takes that long to pee.”

You rolled your eyes. “Levi, the tests have to develop.”

He walked over and hugged you from behind. “You look stunning.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but I’m just checking my skin a little to see if it’s okay.”

He kissed the side of your head. “So stunning.”

You rubbed your hand on his. “You are a terrible flirt.”

He nipped your neck. “Always with you.”

You hummed a laugh, then picked up the first test and looked at it with Levi. “Positive.” You picked up the next. “Positive.” You picked up the last one. “Positive. Well Levi, looks like we have a pup.”

He let you go, then turned you and picked you up. “PUP!” He spun you around with him. “A PUP!” He cheered and howled loudly making you laugh. “The alpha is having an omega or alpha with his mate, this is perfection.” He put you down. “We need to move into our home right away!”

You giggled. “Yes, but we have to notify Haldir we’re leaving.”

He hummed and tapped his forehead against yours. “A pup.”

You smiled. “Yes, we’re having a pup, but focus Levi. We need to tell Haldir of us leaving.”

He pushed you out the door and slapped you on your bum hard. “First thing is we have to get breakfast, then we are going to our bakery and tea shop to do it up a bit.”

You clapped your hands. “Yay!”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Go sit, okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “Oh, but I need to make breakfast.”

He pushed you to sit down. “No, I’m cooking and I’m looking after you even more now.”

You sighed. “Just because I’m going to have a pup, doesn’t mean I’m fragile darling.”

He started cooking. “This is just wolf culture and instinct sweetheart; the alpha wolf takes care of his mate and pup. I have to take care of you my mate as much as possible.” He finished up, then placed the food in front of you and kissed the top of your head. “You need lots of meat in your diet.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sure. I’ll place myself and our pup in your strong and capable hands.”

He massaged your shoulders and spoke in your ear. “I am very strong and capable.”

You giggled and ate some breakfast. “It’s good, really good. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you eating?”

He sat at your side and held your hand as he devoured his food quicker than you. “All done. Do you want a shower or bath?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m good honey. I’ll get change.” You kissed his cheek, then went up and changed into short dungarees with a cute top and boots. You put your hair up and tied a ribbon in your hair. You jumped down the last step in your home, then smiled at Levi. “Ready.”

He smiled and blushed. “You are adorable.”

You giggled. “I try. Now hurry up!” You sorted Bruce out and put on a little bandana on him. “Cute.” You packed a bag with drinks and lunch things, then grabbed Bruce’s lead. You smiled at Levi in his tight shorts and low-cut top. His hair was tied back making his ears stand out more. You giggled. “You look so good.”

He blushed. “Thanks, now let’s head out.” He walked ahead, then locked your place up after. He helped you into the car, then drove off to the new town you were calling home. “I’m thinking we move in end of this week.” He tapped his thumbs on the wheel. “So, we’ll talk to Haldir soon.”

You smiled. “Well, you have a lot to wrap up, so I’ll hand in the notice of us leaving.”

He looked over to you. “You sure?”

You nodded. “I can do it.”

“Okay.” He gulped. “Only if you’re sure.”

You smiled as you reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I’m sure. I’m a tough cookie you know?”

He smiled. “The toughest and sweetest of cookies.”

“You just love to nibble.”

He hummed a laugh. “That’s right.”

You looked in the backseat at Bruce, he was lying on his back with his legs in the air. “I think our dog’s broken.”

Levi looked in the mirror and smiled. “Silly thing. He gets that from you.”

You pouted. “Okay, maybe.”

He pulled up at yours and his shop. “I love it.” He helped you and Bruce out the car, then he brought in all the things needed for doing up the place. The floor had been done, it was small black and white tiles and Levi had the counters done too with white and black. All you and Levi needed to do was install the stools, booth seats, tables and paint. Levi had visited without you and fixed up your display for cake and baked things, which was perfect. “Okay, I’m thinking we finish painting the last wall, then we install the stools.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You walked over to the last wall to be painted, then you started working as Bruce roamed around. “Levi?”

He hummed. “What’s up sweetheart?”

“Could you play music?”

He smiled and turned on the jukebox and let the music play. “There you go. Now, I better see you dancing.”

You giggled and began swaying your hips as you painted. “Of course!”

Levi growled. “I just want to eat you.”

You looked over at him. “Thanks, but get to work you.”

He groaned and sat on the floor, then got out all the parts for each stool. “Fiiiine.”

You finished the wall up, then walked over to Levi and winked at him. “You need help?”

He looked up at you and tapped his lips. “Kiss.”

You leaned down and kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He patted the floor next to him. “Sit.”

You sat down and looked at the tools. “Am I helping?”

He nodded. “That’s right. You are going to help me put these stools in.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Okay beautiful?”

You nodded and smiled. “So, what do you want me to do?”

He picked the part. “Just hand me the tools and parts, okay?”

You giggled and handed him the first part. “Here honey.”

“Thanks.” He screwed in the first part. “Could you read the instructions too?”

Your eyes widened. “You reading them?”

He frowned and looked at you. “Of course, I don’t want to fuck this up. This is our business and I’ll be the same with our home.” He pointed at you. “You will need to help me with the cot. I don’t want to mess that up either.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “You got it handsome.” You both worked through all the stools until you got to the booths. You and Levi worked together, but Levi mainly carried things like they were nothing. You sat at bar, then opened your bag. “Levi come over here and have something to eat and drink, okay?”

He walked over and sat next to you. “I’m all yours.”

You handed him a drink and food. “Could you feed Bruce? I’m a little tired.”

He kissed your temple. “You need to rest and have a nap.”

“I’m not napping.”

He sighed. “Don’t be a brat.”

You poked his cheek. “I’m not. I just want to be with you.”

He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He sighed. “Alright, let’s have a little nap area, okay?” He rubbed your back. “We’ll nap together with Bruce for a bit.”

“Yay!”

He hummed a laugh. “I’ll make a little nest.”

You let out a long sigh, then looked down at the notice you had written to say you were leaving the town and you had Levi’s as well. You didn’t really want to hand over the notice, but you had to do it officially because you owed it to Haldir after how much he’d helped you. You noticed the secretary wasn’t in their seat, so you just walked into the office and smiled. “Hi Haldir.” You noticed Seojun was sat down. “Oh, hello Seojun, sorry were you two having a meeting?”

Haldir smiled and opened his arms. “Not at all darling. Come in!”

You walked in and sat down. “Thanks, so I have a few things to say. I guess it’s good you’re here Seojun as I would want to talk to you about this soon.”

Seojun smiled. “Sure, what’s going on cutie?”

You cleared your throat. “Well, first thing is me and Levi are expecting a pup.”

Haldir looked to your tummy. “Oh! You’re pregnant?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah!”

“Congratulations!”

Seojun put his arm around you and hugged you. “This is amazing, congratulations.”

You giggled and blushed. “Thank you.”

“I can imagine he’s gone full alpha wolf, huh?”

You nodded. “He sure has.”

Haldir sighed. “It’s nice to hear such news like this during some difficulties.”

You placed your hand on your tummy. “I guess so.”

“So, what else is going on?”

You gasped. “Oh!” You handed over the letters. “These are for you. They are official letters from me and Levi saying we are leaving the town.” Both men looked at you shocked. “We have bought a nice home in another town as well as a shop. In the shop, well diner, we’ll be selling tea and my baked goods.”

He gripped the letters and clenched his jaw. “You’re both leaving?”

You nodded. “Yeah. We love this town, we really do, and if it weren’t for this town, we wouldn’t be a couple. However, I got hurt badly here and Levi is concerned for me. Plus, it’s a dream of his to have his own tea shop. I love baking and well…” You shrugged and sighed. “I won my place here and Levi just works here, so we just feel like it’s time for us to move on. I hope this doesn’t offend you.”

He put the letters on his desk. “You’re leaving us?”

You looked to Seojun. “Yes, we thought it was for the best.”

“We? You mean Levi.”

You frowned as you felt tension in the room. “I umm…well actually, it was his idea at first, but I agreed with him. I have a massive bite scar on my leg because of this place. I’m not blaming this place or anyone, it’s just it’s hard for me to be here now with that memory. Does that make sense?”

Seojun put his arm over the back of your seat. “This town is safe cutie. You worry too much.”

You looked to him. “I have every right to worry. A member of your town tired to kill me, and on top of that people keep getting murdered. I can barely sleep and function anymore. I want to thank you for letting me live here, but I think it’s time for me to move on.”

Haldir clenched his jaw more. “Please don’t leave.”

You smiled. “It’s been decided and we’ve bought two places, we can’t go back. We’ve even done up our diner and our home. Our home has a pup room almost done too.”

“But.”

You cleared your throat. “Well, maybe when me and Levi are older and retire, we’ll come back here.” You stood up. “Again, we really loved living here, but for my mental health we felt it was best to move.”

Seojun and Haldir exchanged looks of panic. Seojun sighed. “This is not how it was supposed to go.”

You laughed nervously. “Sorry?”

Haldir walked closer to you with Seojun. “He meant what he said, this was not how this was supposed to go.”

You felt your hair stand on end, you knew you were in trouble and you had to escape. “I have to go home now. We’re leaving today after Levi’s shift.” You walked to the door. “Thank you again both of you.”

Seojun walked up behind you, then picked you up and covered your mouth and nose making you scream. He held you against him as you kicked and fought, then you got sluggish and limp. Seojun sighed. “She’s out.” He panted. “This is the worst part; they always fight so much.”

Haldir stared at you. “She’s so beautiful.”

Seojun held you like a bride. “She’s perfect. Where do you want her?”

“Let’s go to my place.” He walked with Seojun out the building, then to his car. “We’ll keep her there.”

“What about Levi? They have a bond.”

Haldir let out a long sigh. “I’m sure we can handle him.” He drove off and glanced into the mirror to see you lying across the back seat. “I’m going to tell her everything.”

“She’ll hate us.”

Haldir gripped the wheel. “That’s expected, but I know she will forgive us. We both love her, so she has to forgive us. She will forgive us.” He pulled up to his home, then watched Seojun carry you inside the home. He set up a bed for you, then time your ankle with a clasp and chain to the end of the bed. “I used iron as I know that can be weakening to fairies and pixies.”

Seojun stared at your sleeping form. “It won’t be too draining, right?”

“She should be fine.”

“Do you really love her like you claim you do?”

Haldir growled at Seojun. “Of course! I adore her with my whole being! How dare you question me.”

Seojun sighed. “Because I’m just worried about her, that’s all. We have to be more careful with her than we first planned, on account of that she’s pregnant.”

Haldir sat on the bed and placed his hand on your stomach. “Such a beautiful child they will be. We will raise them together, as a family. Two fathers and one mother.”

Seojun lay on his side and stared at you. “What happens after that?”

“After, I will have a child with her, then you.”

Seojun smiled at you. “I can’t wait.”

Haldir hummed as he felt happy. “We should get her some food and water for when she wakes up.”

“Alright.”

Both left you alone on the bed. You were sleeping and dreaming of Levi, but you got woken by Levi shouting you name. You sat up and gasped, then touched your head as it hurt. You hummed, then felt your mating mark tingle. You could feel your link to Levi, he was trying to find you and the mark was helping him perfectly. You felt a slight burning sensation, then looked down to your ankle. You lightly touched it and sighed. You knew it was iron and you had no chance getting it off. You accepted that, then looked around the room. You were in a perfect room that was over the top with glamour and riches. The bed has silken sheets on that were gold, it was not to your taste at all. You put a few things together in your head and knew exactly who’s house this belonged to.

You slipped off the bed, then walked to the window and looked around. You tried to open it, but it seemed like it was locked. You noticed you were in a quiet part of town, which was expected for this person’s home. “Come find me Levi…”

You turned to the door as it opened and gulped. Haldir smiled at you as he held a tray. “You’re awake. Good. I’ve got you food and drink.”

You stared at the food, then turned away. “I’m not hungry.”

“At least drink something for the baby.”

“Pup.” You sighed. “And I don’t want anything.”

He walked over and placed it on the bed. “You have to have something.”

You stepped away from him and hugged yourself. “I don’t accept food and drink from anyone I don’t trust.” You glared at him. “Last time I did I almost got eaten alive by a spider woman.”

He smiled at you. “Well, that’s understandable.”

“If you take me home now, then I promise Levi won’t come for you.”

He walked over to you, but you backed up. “Oh darling, we’re never going to let you go! We’re going to be a family. First, we’ll have your current baby, then we’ll have a baby together and finally you and Seojun.”

You clenched your jaw. “You’re fucking insane! Both of you.”

He cupped your face. “We love you.”

You shoved him away from you. “I hate you both now, I really do. I wanted to leave, that’s all I wanted. I have a future with Levi. We have a pup on the way and we have bought our home and diner. You let me go now and that’ll be the end of it.”

“I can’t.”

Seojun walked in and smiled. “She’s awake.”

You glared at Seojun. “I thought you were better than this!”

Seojun smiled. “We just want you happy and safe.”

“I’ll be fucking happy and safe with Levi in our new home! God fucking damn it, why won’t you just listen to me!? I’m tired of people like you telling me what’s best for me, but why not ask me what I want?” You groaned and sat on the floor with your back against the bed. “Next thing you’re going to tell me is you killed all those people.”

“Well, of course we did cutie.”

Haldir hummed a laugh. “We had to.”

You looked up at them. “Wait, you did? Why would you do that!?”

“Well, it was clear to us that this town wasn’t perfect for you my sweet thing.” He crouched down and Seojun sat with his arm leaning on his elbow. “This town was pathetic. When you arrived, Seojun told me all about you and I decided to watch you. I knew that you were special, that you were one of a kind and we had to give you the best life.” He sighed. “Though Mary didn’t do as she was told.”

You looked to him. “You brought her here?”

Seojun sighed. “I don’t like what she did to you, we did tell her not to touch you, but she couldn’t control herself.”

Haldir nodded. “I thought she was the best part of the whole plan. She’d kill people we wanted out and we wouldn’t have a problem. That was our deal, but then she wanted you because of your life essence was strong. Damn woman got what she deserved.”

You hugged your legs. “If you didn’t bring her in, I wouldn’t be as hurt as I am.” You glared at them. “My pain and almost death were the fault of you two!”

Seojun panicked. “N-No! We’d never hurt you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! I wouldn’t be here chained up if it was true. If you both really cared about me, you’d let me go back to my husband and leave this town!”

Haldir pinched your cheek and smiled. “You can’t leave.”

You smacked his hand away. “Have you been killing these people because of me!?”

He frowned. “No, no, we were killing people before you, but since you joined, we increased our work to make it a better place for you. You inspired us to do more, to do better.”

You shook your head. “You’re both sick. Let me go, now.”

Sejoun pulled you against him and hugged you. “We would never.”

Haldir hugged you both. “You’re our wife now, our family.”

You wriggled and fought them off you, then you stood up and stumbled away. “Get out.”

Haldir stood up and put his hands up. “Darling.”

“Get out.”

Seojun flew up. “Cutie.”

You growled as your wings turned dark green. “I said GET OUT!” They both flinched at your tone.

“We’ll give you some space.”

Haldir nodded and walked with Seojun. “You’re just emotional at hearing the news, and that’s fine. Just make sure you eat and drink.”

You grabbed the tray and threw it at them. “Fuck off!”

Haldir slammed the door shut in time before the food hit. “My word, she is a little grumpy today.”

Seojun smiled. “It’s normal, she’s been through a lot and she’s with child.”

Haldir nodded. “Very true. Let’s give her time, then we’ll come back and check on her.”

You grabbed the tray, then slammed it over and over again against the bed post as you screamed in anger. You hated the fact that you were just being used as an excuse for two men to commit more murders. You dropped the tray, then stormed over to the window and panted. You touched the bonding mark of Levi’s and just talked to him over and over hoping it’d get through. You begged him to find you, you begged him to rescue you and take you far away from this terrible situation. You wanted to go home, you wanted your new home and not this one in this town. You wanted to be wrapped up tightly in your mate’s arms. You sat down by the window and sighed. You hated being a damsel in distress, but there was not much you could do with an iron clasp on your ankle draining you.

You growled in frustration as you sat in the window with a knife in hand. You sighed, then tried to pick the lock on your ankle, but it was proving difficult because it was an elven lock. You knew basic lockpicking from online vids and messing about with locks and bobby pins, but you’d never really done something like this before. You let out a long sigh and calmed yourself, then you carried on picking the lock to see if you could do anything to break free and go see Levi. You got pent up and frustrated with it, then slipped and cut your ankle. You held in a scream, then punched the wall.

You looked around the room, then followed the chain to where it met the floor. You lightly touched it and believed you could maybe rip free because it was wood. You wrapped the chain around your hands, then flew up and pulled with all your strength. You flew down and panted as you felt tired, the iron was making you weak and sick, but you were determined to get out. You flew up again and pulled as hard as you could and heard the wood groaning. You smiled, then yanked more. The wood burst allowing the chain to be free. You slammed against the wall, then fell to the floor. You panted and smiled at your hard work.

You got up and gathered the chain up, then smashed the window so it looked like you had escaped. You ran to the bathroom, then locked the door and pressed your ear to it and listened. You heard running into your room, then Haldir and Seojun panicking thinking you’d escaped through the window. You waited for them to go, then you left the bathroom and wandered through the home to get out. You needed the key to your chain, otherwise you’d pass out. You went to Haldir’s room, then searched his draws and found what you were looking for.

You gasped and dropped the key when you heard your name said, you turned to face Haldir. “Haldir?”

He walked closer. “What are you planning?”

“Let me go.”

He smiled. “You running from me and Seojun?”

You grabbed a lamp and held it in front. “Come any closer and I’ll hit you.”

He smirked and walked closer to you. “You’d never hurt me, you love me.”

You swung at him. “Back off!”

He laughed. “I could never.” You threw the lamp at him, then flew past. He growled, then grabbed the bottom of the chain and yanked you down. “Get back here!”

You screamed and clawed at him. “Let me go!”

“You are mine and Seojun’s!”

You bit his neck hard making him scream in pain, you shoved him off and crawled across the floor to the door. You stooped and gasped when you saw two black paws. You looked up to hear deep growling. “Levi?” You smiled at Levi in his alpha wolf form. “Levi!”

He stepped closer. “Close your eyes and ears sweetheart, I don’t want you to see this.”

You nodded and curled up. “Yes Levi.” You shivered on the floor, then you felt a light and delicate touch. You kept your eyes closed and hands over your ears. You felt yourself being carried, then you felt a delicate kiss on your forehead. You opened your eyes and moved your hands. “Levi.”

He smiled at you. “I’ve got you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “My hero.”

He brought you home, then sat you on the sofa. He grabbed the clasp on your ankle, then growled and ripped it off. “There, done.”

You rolled your ankle and smiled. “Thank you.”

He held your ankle and kissed the mark there. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you right away. It was difficult finding a way in, but when you broke the window it made it easy for us to get you.”

You hummed. “So, you and the whole wolf pack attacked?”

He nodded as he massaged your ankle. “We did.”

“Are they dead?”

He shook his head. “Haldir and Seojun are alive, because they deserve to face justice and people need to know how long they’ve been killing for.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He smiled up at you. “What did they want with you?”

You blushed and looked away. “You’ll just get mad.”

He sat next to you and held your hand. “I’ll try my best not to.”

You let out a long sigh. “Their plans were after I had our pup for me to have a kid with each of them. They were going to both be my husbands. They said that they had been killing people off to maintain the perfection in the town, that they hired Mary to assist them. However, when I came and Seojun met me, Seojun told Haldir about me and they both became fascinated by me. They killed more people off because they were inspired by me.” You shook your head. “I know I’m not to blame, I don’t blame myself at all because they were killing before me and after me, they just used me as an excuse.”

Levi grabbed you and yanked you into his arms and held you. He squeezed you tightly. “Sorry if I squeeze you too tightly, but I’m fighting everything within me right now. I want to go over to those assholes locked up and rip them apart.”

You rubbed Levi’s back. “You saved me though. I’m right here with you.” You smiled and pulled back a little. “You know, being pregnant with our pup saved me. I think if we were unsuccessful, I would be telling you a different story.”

He growled and shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that.”

You straddled him and cupped his face. “I’m yours Levi. I’m here with you because you saved me.” You kissed him and hummed. “I’m all yours.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you. “I just want to hold you. No sex or anything like that, I just want to hold you in my arms.”

You clung to Levi. “Same.”

Levi buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled. He found himself calming instantly at your scent. You were Levi’s world and he now had you back. He sniffed again and smelt something else on you, something good. He sniffed more making you giggle. He lay you on the sofa, then sniffed down your body and stopped at your belly. “Pup.” He hummed a laugh. “I can smell our pup.”

You giggled. “Stop sniffing me it tickles.”

“But I smell our pup.” He sniffed more. “Will this smell get stronger? Oh, I hope it does.”

You hummed and played with Levi’s hair. “Is my smell changing?”

He looked up at you. “A little, yeah.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good.” He growled. “Really good.”

You massaged his ears to relax and calm him down, then you looked to the side to see Bruce. Bruce walked past, then stopped and looked at you. He bounced about then wagged his tail and bum in pure happiness. “Hey Bruce.” He hurried over and licked your face. “Hiii.” You fussed his head and laughed. “You miss me?”

Levi sighed. “He really missed you. I missed you a lot too.”

You hummed and smiled. “My two favourite boys.” You pulled from Bruce and Levi, then touched your belly. “Maybe three.”

Levi leaned his arms on the sofa and gazed at you. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

You played with Levi’s hair. “I want to get out of here and move into our new home.”

Levi smiled and jumped off the sofa, then pulled you to your feet. “Everything is all moved out, the house just needs us.” He walked to the kitchen. “I’ll pack the food and Bruce’s bed, then we can leave.”

You smiled. “I’ll pack Bruce then.”

Levi sighed. “I had all this ready when you got taken…but we finally can leave.”

You nodded and hugged yourself. “Yeah…”

Levi looked over at you. “I didn’t mean anything bad by what I said, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I know. I was just thinking. I’ll sort Bruce out.” You gathered Bruce’s things up in a box, then waited by the door. “Ready.”

Levi grabbed three boxes of food and kitchen things, then walked over. “I’m going to run upstairs and get the bedroom and bathroom things, okay? I want you to wait in the car.”

You nodded and got into the car and put Bruce on your lap. “Okay, let’s go home.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I won’t be long, promise.”

You hugged Bruce tightly and gulped. The longer Levi took, the more nervous you got. You knew Seojun and Haldir has been taken care of, Levi confirmed that with you, but you had just been there at their house this morning and you were still on edge and scared. You jumped when the boot opened, then slammed shut. You let out a sigh and watched Levi get in next to you. “Done?”

He nodded and looked over to you as he strapped in. “You okay?”

You smiled weakly. “I just got a little scared and panicked.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Sorry sweetheart. I won’t leave you again.”

You looked out the window. “I just want to get out of this place.”

Levi started the car, then drove out of the town. “Tch, I’m done too. Now it’s just me, you, Bruce and our pups.”

You hummed a laugh and smiled. “Well, don’t forget your pack.”

He smiled. “Yeah, my pack as well will be with us. You know, they don’t want to be security, they want to work in our diner.”

You titled your head and thought. “You know, I think that would be really nice.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah, the whole family together.”

He sighed. “Alright then.”

You giggled and squeezed Levi’s thigh. “I know you want it just to be us, to be our family Levi, but our friends are our family.”

He took your hand in his, then kissed the back of it. “I know sweetheart. You know what I’m like though, I’m all about you.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, yeah you are. I love you.”

He looked over to you. “I love you, always.” He pulled up into the drive of your new home. “We’re here.”

You looked out and smiled. “Home.”

“That’s right. You head on inside and I’ll bring the rest of our things in.”

You kissed him, then went into your new home and put Bruce down. “Be good Bruce, this is your new home, so no peeing on things inside the house.” You turned to Levi as he walked in with all the boxes. “Levi.”

He glanced at you from behind everything. “Tch, I wanted to do it in one trip so you don’t get upset.”

You smiled and hugged yourself. “You’re sweet.”

He put the boxes down in the kitchen, then picked up the boxes for upstairs. “Do you want to order something in? I’ll put these away.”

You tapped away on your phone. “Do you want burgers?”

He shouted downstairs. “Vanilla shake please!”

You giggled because you’d already ordered it for him, you just knew him so well. You sat on the sofa, then frowned. You looked at it and bounced. “Huh…nice.”

Levi walked down with Bruce’s box. “What’s up?”

You looked over at him. “You pick this sofa?”

He nodded and put Bruce’s things out as Bruce watched him. “I did.” He watched Bruce grab his favourite toy, then trot over to you. “No Bruce on it.”

You laughed as Bruce jumped up. “Too late. It’s nice though, I love it.”

He sat next to you and put his arm around you as he let out a long sigh. “I’m glad. I got most of our furniture from that wolf proof furniture place.”

You slung your legs over Levi’s left thigh, then you reached up and played with his hair and left wolf ear. You smiled as he hummed and moaned in delight. “You’re the best.”

He looked at you. “No, you are.”

You smiled. “Home now, huh?”

He nodded and held your thigh. “How are you feeling? You had a traumatic day.”

You hugged Levi’s side and snuggled against him. “I don’t want to think about it. All I know is I’m right here in your arms, Bruce is next to me with his favourite toy and we’re in our new home with a pup on the way. I want to keep thinking about that.”

“We have to talk about what happened.”

You kissed his cheek. “I will, just give me time to settle here with you, okay?”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Of course. You take your time beautiful. I’m right here with you, always.”

You smiled. “You’re the best.”


	10. Chapter 10

You brushed down your outfit and looked in the mirror, your bump was large now and Evan your son was on his way in two months. You were a little worried and panicked, mainly because today was your court case about Seojun and Haldir. You had to give a testimony as a witness, which was a scary thing to do. You gulped hard and turned to Levi. “How do I look?”

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at you in your smart dress. “Beautiful.”

You looked down. “It’s not too informal for court? I mean, it’s the best I could get on account of Evan.”

Levi reached out and held your hand, then pulled you closer. “You are stunning.”

You smiled and blushed. “You’re always saying that.”

He sat you on his thigh. “Because it’s true.”

You blushed. “Levi, I shouldn’t sit on your lap, I’m too heavy.”

He kissed your neck loads. “You’re not.”

“Levi.”

He said your name back to you. “You’re perfect.”

You sighed and hugged him. “You’re the best.”

He rubbed your back. “You are.”

You sighed. “We should get going…do you think the dogs will be alright?”

Levi smiled. “Bruce has Bella, so they should be okay.”

You got up and groaned. “Heavy.” You walked out the room and downstairs to see Bruce and Bella snuggled up together on the sofa, your two perfect corgis. You petted both. “Mummy loves you both, now you better be good while me and your daddy are gone.” You smiled when you felt the connection with them. “Good kids.”

Levi put food in the bowls, then walked over and petted them. “They’ll be good. We have an understanding.”

You giggled. “Sure.”

“I mean it. I’m their alpha.”

You smiled because you loved teasing Levi, but it was true that Bella and Bruce did everything he said. “I know honey.” You wafted your hand at him. “Help me up please.”

Levi picked you up with ease. “There you go beautiful.”

You sighed. “Thanks. You know, I am looking forward to being able to do things normally again.”

“I think you’re still as energetic as ever.”

You smiled and walked with him to the door. You watched him lock up, you had more locks than normal for your piece of mind. You knew after this case that you’d be taking some off. “I can’t fly you know?”

Levi looked to you. “You can’t?”

You shook your head. “Nope. Evan is taking a lot of my strength and I’m tired. So, to keep me well and energised as you see me, I’m converting the energy of nature and giving it to our little pup. I’m kind of a second thought.”

Levi held your hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re amazing you know. You’re giving everything you can to our pup.”

You got into the car and sighed. “Well, I’m a mum and I have to take care of the most important thing. When is comes to pups, you give your life for them.”

Levi smiled. “I get it, I do. However, we should fight for them instead of give up.”

You pouted and poked his cheek as he drove. “Making me look bad. Bad boy.”

He whined. “I’m not bad. Please don’t say I’m bad.”

You ruffled his hair and petted him. “Who’s a good boy?”

His eyes lit up as he parked at the court house. “I-I am! It’s me! I’m a good boy.”

You squealed and hugged him. “Yes! You are! Oh, you so cute when I ask you that.”

He hugged you. “Am I really a good boy?”

You kissed his face all over. “You’re the best boy of all.”

His tail thumped in happiness. “Good.”

You giggled and got out the car. “Thank you for that.”

He pouted at you. “I’m supposed to help you out the car.”

You walked over. “I know honey, but let’s get back to the fact that you’re amazing and you helped me out so much. I was so scared about today, but that little cuteness in the car really cheered me up.”

Levi held your hips and pressed you against the car, then he kissed you. “I’m glad I cheered you up, but next time let me get the door for you.”

You giggled. “Sorry honey.”

“Kiss it better.”

You cupped his face and kissed his face all over, then his lips. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

“Am I forgiven?”

“Yes.”

You smiled and hugged him, but your bump was a little in the way. “Oh, sorry Evan bumped into you.”

Levi crouched down, then kissed your bump. “I love it when it happens.” He stood up and held your hand. “You ready?”

You squeezed his hand and shivered. “I’m scared.”

“I know sweetheart, but I’ll be watching you and supporting you. I’ll be right behind the lawyer, okay?”

You nodded and hugged his arm. “I know.”

He got you into court and stopped in front of your lawyer Hayden. “Hi, she’s a bit nervous.”

Hayden smiled. “Don’t worry Mrs Ackerman, just keep your eyes on me and the other lawyer. If needed, you can stare at Levi. You don’t have to look either of them in the eye, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, because you are pregnant and due in two months, the other lawyer has been advised to take it easy on you with questioning, okay? The judge is aware as well, so there will be breaks for you.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Thank you.”

He gave you a squeeze. “We’ll get through this. Your evidence is the last one and as far as I can see we have a win. The evidence against them is strong.”

“Okay.” You looked up and saw the other lawyer chatting away, then he noticed you and hurried down the hall. “Oh…”

He smiled at you and offered his hand. “I’m Kurt, lovely to meet you Mrs Ackerman. I represent Seojun and Haldir.”

You pulled back. “I know who you are.”

Levi protected you. “You think their innocent?”

Kurt smiled. “I wouldn’t be representing them if I didn’t.”

“Tch, you.”

Hayden stood between Levi and Kurt. “Mr Ackerman, relax for me okay? We fight this out in the court room, okay?”

Levi nodded and growled. “Got it.”

“Do it for your wife.”

Levi looked down at you and smiled. “Always.”

You kissed Levi, then pulled him to the court room. “Let’s get a seat, okay?”

Levi pulled you along and sat you right behind where Hayden was going to be. He put his arm around you and held you close. He hid you from Haldir and Seojun when they walked in and sat down. He glared at them as they tried looking for you, he didn’t want them to see you at all. He looked down at you. “Just focus on our pup until you’re needed, okay?”

You nodded and smiled, then rubbed your bump. “Got it.”

Court went on for a while, then it was your turn. Levi kissed the side of your head. “Sweetheart? You need to go up to the stand. Keep your head down, okay?”

You gulped and blushed, then you got up and walked up to the stand. You swore yourself in and heard them ask if your name was right. “Y-Yes, that’s me.”

The judge leaned over to you. “Are you alright Mrs Ackerman? Can I get you anything?”

You smiled at him. “N-No, I’m okay.”

“Water?”

You gulped and nodded. “Okay.”

He ordered for a drink to be given to you, then leaned over. “If you need anything, you’ll let me know, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Y-Yes, thank you.” You took the glass of water from the bailiff. “Thank you.” You sipped your water and put it down.

Hayden walked over and smiled. “You okay? Comfy?”

You nodded. “I’m okay.”

“Good, I’m going to get your story, then Kurt will question you, okay?”

“Okay.”

He smiled. “Remember what I told you, eyes one me.”

You let out a shaky sigh. “Got it.”

Hayden asked you everything he could, he got you to say your story and he comforted you when you got emotional. You had a mini break, then he smiled at the judge. “No further questions your honour.”

The judge nodded, then looked to you. “Do you need a break?”

You shook your head. “I can keep going.”

He smiled. “Alright. Would the defence like to come and question Mrs Ackerman please?”

Kurt walked over and smiled. “Hello Mrs Ackerman.”

You smiled. “Hi.”

He cleared his throat. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you Mrs Ackerman?”

Hayden stood up. “Objection your honour, how does the witness’s pregnancy have anything to do with the case?”

The judge looked to Kurt. “Where are you going with this?”

Kurt laughed. “Trust me your honour, this is important to the case.”

“It better. Proceed.”

Kurt walked over. “You’re pregnant, correct?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes, yes I am.”

He smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

He stopped walking. “Who’s the father?”

Hayden stood up again. “Objection your honour, why does this matter?”

The judge looked to Kurt. “Don’t make me warn you.”

Kurt put his hands up. “This matters I promise.”

“Fine, but don’t push your luck.”

Kurt bowed. “Of course, your honour.” He turned to you. “Who is the father?”

You placed your hand on your bump. “Levi Ackerman.”

“Are you sure?”

Your eyes widened. “Y-Yes, of course.”

“Well, my clients informed me that not only is that not true, but your baby is Haldir’s. The two of you had many sexual relations.”

You shook your head. “No, no we didn’t.”

Kurt walked closer. “That you encouraged him to do bad acts in town.”

“I would never.”

He pointed at you and smirked. “You’re a temptress and you always were. You led these poor men on and filled their head with lies.”

Hayden shot up. “OBJECTION!”

The judge glared at Kurt. “Mr Robbins! You were warned. If you continue on with this show, I will make you leave my court room. Do you understand me?”

You sniffed and rubbed your tears. “I didn’t have an affair, I swear. I love Levi, I love Levi with all my heart. The pup is Levi’s, Evan is his.”

Hayden’s heart broke for you. “Your honour? May I approach the bench?”

The judged waved him over. “Come here.”

Hayden walked over. “I’d like a recess please. My witness is in clear distress from mistreatment from the defence.”

“I’ll allow it.” He sat back and sighed. “This court will have a recess, time is half one, we will come back and start again at half two.” He banged his gavel, then stood up. “Let me know if you need anything Mrs Ackerman.”

Hayden looked to the judge. “May her husband approach and collect his wife.”

“I’ll allow it.”

Hayden nodded to Levi. “You can come once the judge has left.”

Levi stared at the judge and watched him walk away. Levi ran over to you, then comforted you. “Shh. I’ve got you, okay?”

Hayden sighed. “I can talk to the judge, get damages for what Kurt did.”

“Maybe, priority is getting her somewhere to relax.” Levi pulled you to your feet. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

You walked with both men and avoided the stares from Haldir and Seojun. “Thank you, both of you.” You had your break, then went back to court. This time Kurt was careful on what he said, but he was trying to hint at you being behind the lies and you were having sexual relations with Haldir and Seojun. Once you were done, you sat with Levi and let him hold you. You watched the jury go off, then you sat there and wouldn’t move until they came back. Levi spent the whole time kissing your forehead and temple. You looked up after six hours and saw the jury come back. “That was quick.”

Hayden leaned over and spoke. “This can mean two things, that they think they are guilty beyond belief or not guilty.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “We’ll win this.”

The judge looked at the papers handed to him and read out everything. “Guilty of all charges, is the verdict I read what all jury members concluded?”

The head stood up. “Aye.”

The judge nodded. “Seojun and Haldir, you have been found guilty on all accounts of murder. Your sentence is life without any chance of parole. This means, you two will never be free again to walk this earth. Not only will you be locked away, but you owe Mrs Ackerman for damages on her health both physical and mentally. Mr Robbins, you also owe Mrs Ackerman for damages today and your outlandish behaviour. Never in my time in court have I seen such abhorrent, devilishly evil, sickening and twisted behaviour. The fact you tried to blame and innocent pregnant victim for these crimes is beyond me. Take them away, I want them out of my court room and we’ll discuss finances later.” He slammed the gavel. “Court adorned.”

Levi stood up and shook Hayden’s hand. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

You hugged him. “Bless you.”

Hayden laughed. “It was a pleasure. Just take care of yourself and please send me baby pictures.”

Levi laughed. “Of course, we promise.”

You checked Evan was strapped to your chest perfectly, then walked out onto the diner floor as you put out your newly baked things for the day. You sang a little as you moved about making Evan kick his little legs and hum in happiness. You leaned down and kissed his little forehead making he squeal in happiness. You loved Evan so much and he was just like his dad, even his little black wolf ears were like his. You started dancing making him giggle. You patted his little bum as you danced across the room and sang to him. You danced all the way to the jukebox, then changed it to another song you loved.

You gasped when you heard the door. “Daddy’s here.”

Levi smiled at you as Bruce and Bella trotted inside. “There’s my favourite two people. I missed you this morning.” He walked over and kissed you. “Mummy is in trouble.”

You smiled. “Well, mummy had to come to the diner to do some baking.”

“Well, mummy should have woken daddy and said.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek and wiggled. “Mummy thought that daddy should sleep in, after all, he was very active last night and a very, very good boy for mummy.”

Levi growled at you. “Tease.”

You winked at him and walked behind the counter. “Did you have breakfast?”

“No, I hurried over here as soon as I found out you were gone.”

“I’ll make something for you.” You took Evan off your chest, then handed him to Levi. “Could you watch your little pup for me while I cook?”

Levi held Evan. “I’d be honoured.” He smiled at Evan. “I can’t get over how cute his little ears are.”

You tickled Evan’s wolf ears. “Just like his daddy.” You kissed Levi. “I’ll be right back.” You hurried into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for you and Levi, then you brought it in and placed it in front of Levi. You made a pot of breakfast tea, then leaned on the bar. “Eat up.”

Levi held Evan on his hip and started eating. “You are a wonder woman, you know that, right?”

You ate some of your food. “I try.”

He shook his head. “No, no you do more than try. You’re wonderful. You have to let me take care of you sometimes.”

“I let you clean and change Evan’s dirty bum.”

Levi sighed. “What I mean is, you should let me cook for you and wake you up with breakfast in bed.”

You smiled at Levi. “What you’re saying is, you don’t want me to be a typical house wife.”

He held your hand. “I love you with everything I have in me. I want to take care of your always. You’re my world, so is Evan.”

You sighed and ruffled your hair. “You can’t do everything.”

“I can and I will.”

You laughed and smirked at Levi. “Alright Mr unstoppable.” You fussed his head and massaged his ear making him moan. “I want to have some jobs around the house.”

“You can have some.”

You smiled, then squeaked when you felt licks on your feet. You looked down and laughed. “Hello Bell and Bruce. Don’t worry, I’ll get you a treat.” You opened your tin, then gave then a treat each. “Off you go you two.”

Levi watched them, then sighed. “No leaving the house without me, okay brat?”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

He gulped and looked at his son. “I know those two assholes are in jail for life and you feel safer, but the world is not fully safe.”

“Levi, this is a safe town, I’ll be alright.”

He looked at you and clenched his jaw, he wanted you to be independent, but he worried. “Mary.”

You stared at Levi. “What about her?”

He sighed. “Someone like her could hurt you and Evan when I’m not around. I don’t want to control you and restrict your life at all, but I just want you to go to work with me and leave work with me. I want us to be a family, but I also want us…” He shook his head as his ears went down as if he was ashamed. “Tch, I hate this so much. I hate putting rules and restrictions on you. I don’t want to be a controlling husband, but it’s hard for me because I want to protect you and my alpha is saying to do things.” He groaned. “There’s the logical side of me that’s telling me to shut up right now.”

You took Evan from him and put him in his little seat, then you turned to Levi. You ran your hands through his hair, then you sat on his lap. “I love you.”

He gazed at you and said your name. “I want you to have your freedom.”

“I love you.”

He frowned and looked down. “I’m asking for you to restrict your freedom, all because I scared and worried about you.”

“I love you.”

He welled up. “I don’t want to lose you.” His voice cracked. “I can’t lose you. I lost you before to Seojun and Haldir. I almost lost you to Mary.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “Levi, look at me.” He did as you asked. You wiped his tears away. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m staying right here with you.” You kissed him and hummed. “I’m sorry about this morning, I guess I was too eager to get out the house and get baking.” You smiled. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with what you said and I can see your internal battle.” You placed his hand on your heart. “I can feel it here through our connection. I can feel your pain.” You tapped your forehead against his. “You should speak out more honey, please.”

He sighed. “I know I should.”

You nuzzled against him. “I promise you Levi, I will go to work and leave work with you and Evan as a family. I’ll stay by you, okay?”

He gulped. “You’re not mad? Won’t people think this is controlling?”

You shook your head. “I’m not mad and I don’t think it’s controlling at all. You just want to protect me and our son.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “I trust everything you say and I love you with all my heart and soul. I know everything you say is out of love and care.”

He smiled at you and kissed you. “You’re too good to me.”

You giggled. “I know.”

He shook his head. “Tch, cheeky little brat.”

“You know it.” You looked over to Evan as he slapped the little table with his hands. “I think our little pup is hungry.” You jumped off Levi’s lap. “I’m going to feed him.”

Levi sighed. “I’m hungry too.”

You walked over to Evan and picked him up. “I just fed you.” You looked over to Levi. “Ohhhh, you meant…I get it.”

“So?”

You bopped Levi’s nose. “Lunch break, we’ll rush home and you can explore all of me.”

He growled. “Perfect wife.”

You lifted Evan up and wiggled him making him giggle, then you kissed his cheek loads. “I try.” You gasped at Evan then smiled as he smiled. “You hungry? Let’s get you some milk then.” You sat in the booth, then pulled your top down a little and held Evan as you fed him. You hummed a little song to him. “You know, it’s going to be weird when he starts eating actual food. He won’t need my milk anymore. No more boob for the pup.”

Levi cleaned up breakfast. “So, they’ll be all mine again then?”

You laughed. “Yes dear.”

He ruffled your hair. “I’ll take the pup and help him burp.”

You handed Evan over, then fixed yourself up. “Thank you, Levi.”

He patted Evan’s little back and bounced with him. “No need to thank me. I love you both with everything I have.”

You sighed. “God, I want to screw you so badly.” You sighed, then walked to the door. “The team is here, play nice.” You opened the door and smiled. “Hi Erwin, Mike and Hange.”

Erwin kissed your cheek. “Morning.”

Mike kissed the top of your head. “Morning.”

Hange gave you a squeeze and kissed your cheek loads. “Morning beautiful!”

You giggled and closed the door. “Where’s Eren and the others?”

“They’ll be in a bit later, we wanted to get some prep done.” She locked eyes with Evan. “PUP!”

You smiled as she ran over to Evan. You looked up at Mike and Erwin. “How was your morning?”

Mike sniffed you. “Good, but it smells like you have had an interesting morning.”

Erwin tilted his head as he eyed you. “Everything alright?”

You nodded and sighed. “Me and Levi had a heart to heart is all, he’s just a little worried about me and my safety. We talked and I said that he shouldn’t be worried about thinking he’s controlling.”

Erwin nodded. “Let me guess, he wants you both to stick together all the time.”

You smiled. “Yeah, and I said I would.”

Mike petted your head. “She’s so sweet.”

You giggled as Levi walked over with Evan, Hange was bouncing around him. “I try.” You took Evan from Levi. “Well, looks like the boss wants the prep work to start. I’ve done all mine and put out the baked things, so I will keep this little pup occupied.” You bounced Evan. “Come on pup, let’s play a little.” You sat down on the floor with Evan, then smiled as Bruce and Bella came over and accepted lots of pets from you and Evan.

Levi wandered over after a while and played with your hair. “Come on sweetheart, time to welcome people in. The whole team is here.”

You stood up, then tied Evan to your chest. “Alright, let’s do this.”

You rolled over in bed and sighed. You slid your arm over a very warm body, a body that just brought you nothing but comfort. You opened your eyes and smiled at you husband who was fast asleep, his head turned to you. You leaned up and kissed him, you smiled when you saw him smile. He hummed, then pulled you close and held you. You giggled and he snuggled you tightly. “Morning Levi.”

He kissed your face all over. “A good fucking morning it is.”

You gasped. “Levi, language.”

“Says the woman who goes, oh fuck, oh shit, more Levi.”

You sat up and covered his mouth with your hands. “Shhh!”

He grabbed your hips, then slammed you against the bed making you squeak. “I like it when you’re like that, makes me want to go harder and faster.”

You snorted a laugh. “You’re too much sometimes.”

“God you are so cute when you snort.”

“I sound like a pig.”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “Not at all.”

You hummed a laugh. “Be gentle with me Levi, watch our pup.”

His eyes sparkled with joy, then he kissed down your body to your tiny bump. “Pup.”

You played with his hair and ears. “Yes, pup number two.”

He looked up at you. “I can’t wait.”

You giggled. “I can’t either.”

He glanced down, then kissed down your body. “How about I give you a nicer good morning?”

You bit your lip. “I won’t say no to a good morning.”

He smirked at you, then kissed down to your heat. He put your legs over his shoulders. You wiggled a little under him in anticipation, then you gasped and sighed as he licked up your heat. He licked your little bundle of nerves, then traced patterns onto it and paid attention to which ones you reacted to the most. He pressed his lips against you, then sucked on your bud making you cry out and tug on his hair. He massaged your thighs to calm you and ease you into pleasure. You hummed and smiled as you closed your eyes and felt nothing but bliss. He moved down your heat, then pressed in. You gasped and gulped; Levi’s tongue felt amazing pressing your walls. You thought Levi was the best kisser you’d ever kissed, but he was just as amazing at using his tongue in other places.

You gulped and opened your eyes to look up at the ceiling, your heart hammered in your chest. Levi moved his hand from your thigh, then pressed his thumb against your bud. Levi looked up at you and just enjoyed you panting and moaning lightly in delight. He smirked at you, then pulled away from your heat and kissed up your body. He nibbled at your neck as his fingers ran up and down your heat, then he pressed his finger in and curled until he pressed the right spot. He watched as you moaned and whined at him. He smiled and tangled his fingers in your hair, then he kissed you. He kissed down, then pulled your top up to free your chest. He licked and nipped at your skin leaving little love bites wherever he could.

He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two in. You hummed and closed your eyes tightly as he moved, his thumb brushing your bud as he moved. You grabbed his upper arms, then opened your eyes and gazed at him. You felt your heart flutter when you saw how much love he held in his eyes for you, it made you feel desired and happy. He smiled at you, then leaned up and kissed you. “I love you.” You panted and whined at his words. “I love you so much.” He pressed hard making the coil tightened in your snap. You cried out; toes curled as you felt burning bliss run through every inch of you. You panted and gulped, your heart hammered in your chest, then it began to calm down as you did. Levi kissed you and hummed. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “I am. You’re always so talented in getting me to feel good.”

“I try.”

You rolled over onto your tummy and lifted the blind up and looked outside when you heard a rumble. “Storm coming, it might upset Evan.” You gasped and squeaked as Levi rolled onto you, his length against your bum. You blushed. “Levi, Evan might wake up.”

“That pup can sleep through anything and you know it.” Levi growled and nipped your shoulders and back as he pulled himself free from his bottoms. “Sure beautiful.”

You giggled. “You’re right, he can sleep through anything. So, still want to have a good morning?” You gasped as Levi tugged your underwear to the side, then pressed into your heat. You hummed. “Fuck.” He moved his legs apart, then he lifted your bum up a bit, he just adored how soft you were. You gripped the pillow hard as Levi grinded hard and deep. “L-Levi.” You pressed your face into the pillow and enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. With each press of his hips, your body was just shot with pleasure. There wasn’t much you could do, you were trapped between Levi and the bed, but it was wonderful because Levi knew exactly what he was doing and loved you so much. Levi just knew how to turn you to mush, he just knew all the buttons to push when it came to you. You just loved this man more than anything, he was your world and the most perfect farther to Evan. The more you thought about Levi, the more you wanted him to keep touching you and moving his hips. He was your mate, your wolf, your alpha.

Levi moved his hands under you, he massaged your chest as his other hand moved down your body to your heat. He kissed your perfect wings over and over making you shiver because of how sensitive they were. He smiled against your skin as you bucked against him, it was your indication you wanted more. He lightly touched your bundle of nerves, it instantly made your squeeze around Levi, which caused him to grunt. You felt so good to him, you always did. He moved his head, then began whispering in your ear and would nip the points now and then making you cry out. You shivered and whined as he kept moving his fingers on your bud, as well as grinding hard and deep within you. You gripped the pillow hard and whined and mewled as the coil tightened, you were close to your second release. Levi made things even worse for your body, the things he was saying to you were just adding to it all. He pressed hard into you causing the coil in you to snap, you pressed your face into the pillow and cried out. You shivered and whined as you felt the hot euphoria Levi gave you run through you.

You turned your head and panted. “I want to see your face, please?”

Levi pulled from you and lay on his side; he was expecting for you to roll onto your back. “Of course.” You rolled over onto your side to face Levi, then you buried your fingers into Levi’s hair and massaged his wolf ears as you kissed him. You pulled your underwear off, then you threw it across the room. Levi hummed and smiled. “I like it.” You hooked your leg over Levi’s waist, then moved closer. “I love it, this is different.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He put his arm under your leg, then pressed into your heat again and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You both hummed and moaned at him at the sensation, it was perfect being with Levi like this. You knew Levi loved kissing you and holding you, so this position was perfect. He kissed your neck, then he moved your chest up and closer. He began kissing and nipping your chest as he rocked his hips. He leaned down and bit hard, then caused a mark to form on your skin. He held your bum tightly, then moved your hips with his movements. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you just panted and moaned with his actions. You held yourself close to Levi, you nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulder to fuel him to keep moving. You gripped his hair and ears more as you felt overwhelmed, your body was still sensitive from the first two times, you needed more, so much more from him, but your body was shaking from and overload of pleasure.

Levi growled, then attacked your neck and bit hard where your bonding mark was. He kissed up your neck and began talking and whispering in your ear. Your body clenched around him, Levi’s sweet words into your ear was always your weak spot. You never thought much about yourself, so when Levi was telling you how good you were and how you felt, you were just putty in Levi’s hands. You pulled on his hair and ears so he moved away from your neck, then you whimpered and mewled at him. Levi locked eyes with you and smiled, his forehead tapped against yours as you both smiled and moaned together. He whispered how much he loved you, then he kissed you. You gripped his shoulders, then pressed more into the kiss. Your body shivered as Levi gripped your bum more, he was a huge fan of your bum and chest, but right now he couldn’t touch your chest, so he had to go for your soft bum. Levi loved you, he loved every inch of you and wished he could be like this with you always, as well as stay at home with you and Evan.

He rolled over onto you, so you were on your back and him above you making you gasp. He wrapped both of your legs around his waist. He knelt up, then slid his hands up your body and began playing and massaging your chest. He admired how you looked under him, with your bed shirt ridden up and just above your breasts. He enjoyed how they bounced with every thrust; they were just perfect to him. Levi was always telling you how wonderful you are, because you didn’t think too well of yourself, but he thought you were the world and more. He glanced up to your face, you were arching your back with your cheeks pink and eyes closed. He couldn’t help but smile at you, you were so cute. Levi just had to look at you, smell you or hear you and he wanted you badly all the time. His inner wolf was always howling and calling for him to take you as often as possible. He loved nipped your sensitive pointed ears, or your wings. Not matter what you did, you were always so damn beautiful and cute when you did it. Now you were the mother of his pup, with another on the way, you had this different kind of sexy appeal to Levi, like he had a dad sexy to him as well.

He leaned down, then pushed his hands up your arms and entwined his fingers with yours next to your head. He kissed you and moved a little faster. He pressed his body close, so with every buck his body rubbed against your bud. You hummed and whimpered at him; Levi moaned back at you as he was reaching his limit too. He tapped his forehead against yours causing you to open your eyes, the two of you just gazed at each other. You both could see the look in each other’s eyes, the need, the want and the love. Levi kissed you with as much passion and love as possible, he moved as hard and fast as he could. You squeezed Levi’s hands hard and his length, you arched your back more and moaned. The coil in you had tightened so much, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You whimpered and whined at him he knew what he needed to do.

Levi moved as hard and fast as he could, he was fighting his need to let go. He slammed his hips into you a little hard, you cried as you felt the snap. You moaned and whined as you felt heat surge through you, your mind went blank as your body shook. Levi pulled from your lips, tapped his head against the pillow, then pressed into you hard and felt his release. He moaned your name, then moved a little and came to a stop and lay against you. Both of you panted and hummed as you enjoyed the pure bliss running through you both. He lightly kissed your face and neck; he just loved the cuddling after and kissing you.

Levi smiled and hummed. “I really hope Evan doesn’t wake up now, because I can’t move for a few minutes.”

You giggled. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just snuggle with me for a bit, then we’ll see if our son is up.”

He rolled over onto his side, and held you against him with a happy hum. “I love you so much.”

You nuzzled against him. “I love you too.”

He let out a happy sigh and lay with you for a bit, then he pulled from you. “Bathroom.”

You sat up and stretched causing your wings to flutter. “Hurry up.”

“I will be fast.”

You leaned over the bed and grabbed your underwear, then you slipped them on. You sat up again, then ruffled your hair and sighed. You smiled when you heard little feet running and getting closer. You bit your lip as the handle of the door went, then your song peaked around at you. “Morning Evan.”

Evan giggled. “Mama!”

You opened your arms. “Come here my little pup.” You giggled as he ran to the bed with Bruce and Bella following, then you lifted him up and on. “Oh my, someone is becoming a big boy, huh?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

You smiled and pulled his shirt down. “You always going to stay small then?”

He nodded. “Yes mama.”

“Can you say, morning mummy?”

He hummed. “Mor…morn…ing mama!”

You clapped your hands. “Yaaay! Well done.”

He smiled. “Yay!”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Call for your daddy.”

He hummed and smiled. “Dada!”

Levi walked out the bathroom in just his pj bottoms. He smiled and ruffled his hair. “Well, good morning to you both.” He sat on the bed and sighed. “How are you this morning Evan?”

“Yes.”

Levi chuckled and tickled his son’s cheek. “Good, I’m glad.” He patted the bed. “Come on you two.”

Evan giggled as Bella and Bruce jumped onto the bed and lay near him. “Doggies!”

You smiled and pointed at Bruce. “Who’s that?”

“Umm…’uce.”

You laughed. “Bruce and how about this lovely lady?”

“’ella!”

“Bella.” You kissed the top of his head. “B.”

He wiggled his toes. “B.”

“Bruce.”

“B…ruce.”

Levi ruffled his son’s hair. “That’s right. Now, B.”

“B!”

“Bella.”

Evan smiled. “Bella.”

Levi kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “Good boy.” He hummed and held his son’s hand. “How about breakfast in bed for all of us, then we watch some movies because it’s a storm outside?”

Evan nodded. “Yes dada.”

“Alright then.” Levi kissed you. “Love you both.”

You smiled. “We love you, always. Including our little one on the way.”


End file.
